Broken Hearts (CaptainSwan AU)
by MissKiaraJones
Summary: Killian Jones es un apuesto y joven cirujano en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Nueva York. Aparentemente tiene un vida acomodada y feliz junto al amor de su vida. Pero todo esto cambia el día que por accidente o destino conoce a Emma Swan. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzan sienten una gran conexión que se transformará en un amor por el que deberán luchar.
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Somos el resultado de nuestro ayer. Somos seres formados de promesas rotas, caricias, lagrimas amargas, besos en la madrugada, dolor, rencor, palabras vacías, anhelos...

Simples títeres. Los recuerdos son las cuerdas que nos mantienen atados, prisioneros, guiados por las frías manos del pasado. Un fantasma cruel y despiadado que no olvida, que no perdona. Intentamos liberarnos de esas cadenas, romperlas, siendo mejores personas, haciendo lo correcto, cambiando o simplemente fingiendo que esos recuerdos no existen.

Somos piezas imperfectas de un rompecabezas incompleto, basamos nuestras vidas en encontrar a alguien que ocupe ese vacio en nuestro interior, a veces l0 encontramos pero esa felicidad es fugaz, el destino la arrebata de nuestro lado convirtiéndonos de nuevo en seres incompletos. O simplemente esa felicidad es un simple espejismo de lo que deseamos encontrar y tarde o temprano se desvanece permitiéndonos ver la cruda realidad. Pero aunque la vida no es un cuento de hadas, hay dolor, pérdida, soledad... podemos encontrar un resquicio de esperanza en el amor, el perdón, la esperanza. Sentimientos que nos mantienen vivos, que nos da fuerzas para sonreír aunque no haya razones para ello.

Aunque las oscuridad nos rodee, el amor es una pequeña luz, un leve tintineo que nos permite ver el camino.

Somos corazones rotos. Vivimos con ese dolor en nuestro pecho, ese dolor que quizás nunca se desvanezca por completo. Corazones rotos, heridas que se curan con cada nuevo beso de la persona que amamos, con sus miradas, con el sonido de su risa, con las caricias de sus manos...

En esta historia cada personaje tiene el corazón roto, sufre por un amor perdido o prohibido. Arrastran una pena que no les deja avanzar, pero harán todo los posible para cambiar, para ser felices. Para encontrar su final feliz.


	2. Capítulo 1: Confía en mí

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece. Ya me gustaría que me pertenecieran Killian, David o cualquier príncipe.

—¿Ya has terminado tu guardia? —preguntó el rubio desde la puerta de los vestuarios.

—Sí, por fin, se me ha hecho eterna esta noche -respondió Killian, sentado en uno de los bancos más cercanos a las taquillas —.Tengo unas ganas de meterme en la cama —dijo entre bostezos, masajeandose el cuello y deslizando los dedos por sus cansados hombros, intentando aliviar el dolor.

—Yo tengo operación en una hora y después me toca hacer todo el papeleo.

—¿Pero esta noche quedamos igual para ver el partido, Whale? —Hace pocos meses que eran compañeros en el hospital. Pero habían quedado muchas veces para tomar algo después del trabajo o ver algún partido, y no fue difícil crear una buena amistad.

—Claro, a las diez en mi casa y traite unas cervezas —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se apartaba a un lado para dejar salir a una mujer, que antes de abandonar el vestuario se giró para despedirse de ambos hombres.

—No, Whale —Sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando su amigo, solo con fijarse en la manera en la que la miró —.Ni se te ocurra, está casada.

—Ya sabes que eso no es ningún problema para mí —Solía alardear de ser un mujeriego y eso era algo que Killian no aceptaba, él respetaba a las mujeres y no le gustaba ver como alguien jugaba con ellas, aunque fuese su amigo —pero tranquilo no haré nada.

—No quiero meterme en tu vida, sabes que no me gusta, pero creo que deberías sentar la cabeza, buscar a una buena mujer, una sola mujer —Era cierto, no le agradaba entrometerse en los asuntos personales de otras personas, de la misma manera que odiaba que la gente opinase de su vida, pero Whale debía saber que estaba en el camino equivocado —para conseguir ser feliz de verdad.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no creo que haya una mujer para mí, una capaz de amarme, soy demasiado imperfecto —Su mirada se perdió en el pasado. En realidad sí había existido una mujer capaz de amarlo, pero fue un amor demasiado breve, un amor que rompió su corazón y que ninguna otra pudo curar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notar la tristeza en los ojos de Whale, que permaneció en silenció por unos segundos, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta —.Lo siento si he dicho algo que te ha molestado.

—No, no es eso, no te preocupes —Guió su mirada hacía Killian y le regaló una sonrisa, intentando mostrarle que estaba bien —.Debo marcharme, pero nos vemos esta noche —Se incorporó, separándose de la puerta y dando un paso hacia un lado se colocó fuera de los vestuarios —.Adiós Dr. Jones —Con un suave movimiento de su mano y un guiño de uno de sus ojos turquesas se despidió de su amigo.

Se había quedado solo en los vestuarios, así que decidió darse una pequeña ducha antes de marcharse a casa. El agua caliente le sentaría bien. Le despejaría la mente y el cansancio que llevaba arrastrando desde los últimos tres pacientes.

Se levantó del banco e inclinó levemente su espalda para recoger la bata y el estetoscopio que había dejado sobre el asiento al entrar. Con la mano que tenía libre abrió el candado de la taquilla, introduciendo la combinación de cuatro dígitos, y metió todo desordenadamente dentro de ella.

Primero se sacó la parte de arriba, una sencilla camiseta negra, dejando su torso desnudo y después se deshizo, rápidamente, del resto de la ropa, quedándose completamente desvestido. Se agachó para recoger las prendas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y los cómodos zapatos antideslizantes, obligatorios para el personal del hospital, que se había quitado mientras hablaba con Whale. Y lo guardó todo en la primera estantería, sin ningún cuidado ni orden, estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

Sin demorarse más, cogió el jabón y sacó una toalla, con la que rodeó su cintura, cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo. Pero antes de cerrar la taquilla, observó por unos instantes una pequeña fotografía, pegada en el interior de la metalizada puerta. En la imagen estaba él, abrazando a una bella mujer de cabellos negros y una amplia sonrisa. Los ojos de Killian se cubrieron por el anhelo de un amor, de una vida feliz, de un pasado. Cerró con fuerza la puerta, como si así, sus sentimientos se quedasen encerrados entre el frío metal de la taquilla. Como si fuese posible deshacerse de los recuerdos. Cabizbajo, arrastró su fatigado cuerpo hasta la ducha.

-CS-

La suave brisa de la mañana se enredaba entre sus cabellos, aún mojados. Y sus pasos hacían eco en el solitario aparcamiento, ocupado por unos pocos automóviles. Era demasiado temprano, en el cielo aún no había ni un rayo de sol y las calles estaban desiertas.

Killian se dirigió a su coche, un BMW negro con la matrícula de Los Ángeles, se notaba que tenía unos años pero estaba muy bien cuidado. Mientras se acercaba al maletero para guardar su maletín, metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo de su abrigo para buscar las llaves. Después de unos minutos rebuscando, las encontró, pero al intentar introducir la llave en la cerradura se le resbalaron de sus dedos, cayendo al frío cemento. Eran tres llaves, con una parte de metal que las unía, y en su extremo colgaba un pequeño llavero, un barco bañado en plata. En el reverso se podía leer "The Jolly Roger". Era un recuerdo del velero de su hermano Liam, solían navegar juntos cuando era un adolescente, y ese viejo objeto le ayudaba a recordar los buenos momentos vividos junto a él.

Al agacharse para coger las llaves, se fijó en un arrugado papel que había cerca de la rueda trasera. Antes de levantarse, lo recogió del suelo. Era un colorido folleto de una cafetería, le dio la vuelta y se fijó en la dirección, no quedaba muy lejos del Hospital. Estaría allí en cinco minutos si se acercaba andando y ya sentía el hambre en su estómago. Así que decidió guardar el maletín en el coche e ir dando un pequeño paseo, desayunar algo caliente y volver a casa, un pequeño ático en Queens, donde le esperaba una cómoda cama y unas horas de reparador sueño.

-CS-

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la cafetería, ya podía ver las iluminadas letras del cartel desde lejos. Tenía una acogedora terraza en el exterior, pero debido al frío todos los clientes estaban dentro del local. Por las calles comenzaban a aparecer los primeros madrugadores de la mañana que se dirigían a su trabajo o los trasnochados que regresaban a casa.

El semáforo aún estaba en rojo, pero no pasaba ningún coche, así que Killian después de mirar hacía ambos lados decidió cruzar. Cuando su pie derecho ya tocaba el duro asfalto de las calles de Nueva York, escuchó unos gritos. Se giró para averiguar de donde provenían pero detrás de él no había nadie, solo un oscuro y estrecho callejón.

Decidió acercarse al ver que los chillidos insistían. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, una desconocida figura salió corriendo del callejón, golpeando su cuerpo, tirándolo bruscamente al suelo. Después de unos confusos segundos consiguió incorporarse, sujetándose a la fría pared de ladrillos que lo rodeaban. Desconcertado intentó ver a la persona que chocó con él, pero ya había desaparecido. El callejón estaba envuelto por una tenue luz, que provenía de una oxidada farola situada en el centro, cuya iluminación le permitió apreciar la mancha de sangre que cubría su blanca camisa. Examinó todo su cuerpo, pero esa sangre no era de Killian, él no estaba herido.

Los gritos se hacían más intensos a medida que sus pasos avanzaban. Pudo ver al final un gran contenedor de chapa azul y a su lado una metalizada puerta. Intentó abrirla girando el sucio pomo hacia ambos lados pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Se separó de la puerta al darse por vencido en el intento de abrirla y se dio de cuenta de que los gritos habían cesado y un inquietante silencio envolvió el húmedo callejón. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había otro lugar de donde podrían proceder. Al acercarse más al contenedor,escuchó unos suaves sollozos que provenían de la parte trasera. Consiguió distinguir dos cuerpos detrás de el, una mujer tirada en el suelo rodeada por un charco de color carmesí, tenía una herida en el abdomen y arrodillada a su lado había otra mujer de cabellos rubios.

Los desconcertados ojos azules de Killian se encontraron con la mirada de la joven. Las lágrimas cubrían su pálido rostro y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo. Sus manos intentaban parar la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de su amiga.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño —intentó tranquilizarla Killian —.Soy médico y puedo ayudarla —dijo señalando con la mirada a la mujer que estaba tendida sobre el suelo.

—Sálvala, por favor, está perdiendo mucha sangre —Sus manos estaban totalmente ensangrentadas —y ha perdido la consciencia.

Killian se agachó, arrodillándose sobre el suelo. Posó su mano izquierda sobre las de ella, mientras que con su otra mano cogió el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Marcó rápidamente el número de emergencias. La ambulancia no tardaría mucho, pero debía hacer algo, la mujer estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

—Todo va ir bien, vamos a pararle la hemorragia, pero necesito que me ayudes ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella —.Puedo hacerlo, soy enfermera.

—De acuerdo, necesito que no dejes de presionar —dijo él apartando su mano de las de ella.

Mientras la rubia apretaba con sus dedos la herida, intentando no dejar ningún espacio por donde pudiese continuar la hemorragia, Killian se sacó su abrigo, lo dobló entre sus manos con rapidez y lo colocó bajo la cabeza de la inconsciente mujer. Después, desgarró la manga de su camisa y la arrancó, dejando su brazo izquierdo totalmente descubierto.

—Coloca esto sobre la herida —Le indicó Killian ofreciéndole el trozo de tela —.Y no lo sueltes hasta que la hemorragia cese.

—Sí —consiguió decir con un escaso hilo de voz.

Killian rozó con las yemas de sus dedos los párpados de la malherida, comprobando la dilatación de sus pupilas. Al contacto de las frías manos de él, la mujer reaccionó, despertando de la inconsciencia. Empezó a moverse, nerviosa y asustada.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —le preguntó a la otra mujer.

—Elsa, se llama Elsa — respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Elsa, tranquila, necesito que no te muevas —dijo él, intentando calmarla —.Te prometo que no te pasará nada —Acarició su cara, secando una lagrima que recorría por su encarnada mejilla.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar perdiendo de nuevo el sentido. Pero la hemorragia se había detenido y su latido volvía a ser regular. Killian puso sus manos sobre las de la otra rubia, que lo seguía atenta con la mirada.

—Necesito que te quites la cazadora —le pidió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos —,y se la pongas encima.

—Claro —susurró mientras se la quitaba, quedándose con una fina camiseta blanca. Colocó suavemente la gruesa cazadora marrón sobre el torso de su amiga.

—Así mantendremos su temperatura corporal —aclaró él sin apartar las manos de Elsa.

La hemorragia había parado pero necesitaba ser llevada con urgencia al hospital, o la herida podría infectarse y empeorar su estado.

—¡No puedo perderla! —exclamó entre sollozos, acariciando dulcemente el rostro de Elsa rompiendo a llorar de nuevo —.Ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Te prometo que todo va a ir bien —dijo Killian intentando tranquilizarla —.Confía en mí...—dudó al no saber el nombre de la mujer.

—Emma, Emma Swan —completó ella al darse cuenta.

—Confía en mí, Emma —repitió con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia rompieron el silencio que se había formado en el poco espacio que separaba las húmedas paredes de ese callejón.

-CS-

No tardarían mucho en llegar al hospital. Ya había amanecido, los rayos de sol se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas de la ambulancia, incidiendo sobre los dorados cabellos de Elsa, que continuaba inconsciente sobre la camilla. Killian había cambiado la ensangrentada cazadora que cubría su herido cuerpo por una manta. Pero antes le suministró unos calmantes y comprobó sus constantes, debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Debía cumplir su promesa.

Cuando se giró pudo ver a Emma, sentada junto a la puerta, su espalda estaba levemente inclinada, provocando que su larga cabellera rubia cayera sobre sus descubiertos hombros. Solo una fina camiseta blanca cubría su torso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, ya no estaba en ese húmedo callejón, pero el gélido frío recorría su piel, calando sus huesos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Killian, sentándose a su lado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Emma tenía la mirada perdida y el ruido de las sirenas se había desvanecido para ella, solo podía escuchar sus propios gritos pidiendo ayuda. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena; el cuerpo de Elsa cayendo al suelo, sus manos cubiertas de sangre, el miedo presionando su pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

Pero después de unos minutos pudo sentir como poco a poco el frío abandonaba su cuerpo y un confortable calor acariciaba su piel. Una bocanada de aire fresco inundó sus pulmones permitiéndole respirar de nuevo, el miedo se desvanecía y una voz calló los gritos de su mente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó por segunda vez Killian mientras la observaba preocupado.

—Sí —consiguió responder con un pequeño hilo de voz —.Ahora sí —susurró guiando su intensa mirada hacia los ojos de él.

Estaba sentado a su lado, había cubierto el frágil cuerpo de ella con una manta y con su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Sentir el roce sus dedos la hacían estremecerse. A Emma no le gustaba el contacto físico, ni abrazos, ni besos y mucho menos las caricias. Y sobre todo si provenían de un extraño, porque eso era Killian para ella, aunque en realidad no lo sentía así, si no muy cercano, sus caricias la reconfortaban.

—Tranquila, ella está bien —dijo él al notar como miraba preocupada para Elsa.

—Gracias a ti —Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro —.Tú le has salvado la vida —dijo Emma agarrando con fuerza la mano de Killian.

—No, no he sido yo solo, hemos sido los dos —aclaró él acariciando con su pulgar la mano de ella.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron, dejando entrar toda la claridad de golpe, Emma soltó la mano de él para taparse los ojos. Con dificultad pudo diferenciar dos figuras que subieron al vehículo y sacaron la camilla. Al ver que se llevaban a su amiga, se incorporó para seguirla, pero Killian la paró, agarrándola por el brazo.

—Espera, ahora no puedes ir con ella —dijo sin soltarla —.Vamos a llevarla a quirófano para comprobar que no hay ningún órgano dañado y cerrar la herida.

Killian señaló con la mirada a un enfermero que esperaba junto a la ambulancia y con su mano le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ellos.

—Él te llevara a la sala de espera —El otro hombre extendió su mano para que Emma la agarrase y bajase de la ambulancia —.Yo operaré a Elsa y en unas horas estarás con ella.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó.

—Te lo prometo, Emma —respondió mientras bajaba de la ambulancia y sin demorarse más corrió hacia la puerta del hospital.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Emma había dejado de creer en las promesas y mucho menos rogar por una. Tantas veces habían roto su corazón con esas mentiras, con esas palabras vacías. Pero con Killian era diferente, sentía que podía confiar en él. Era algo totalmente irracional, no se conocían de nada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios la tranquilizaban.

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me encanta escribir esta historia en la que plasmo toda mi imaginación. Disfrutaría mucho si me dejaseis comentarios y así poder saber vuestra opinión. Un saludo y me voy a seguir pensando en CaptainSwan :-)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Gracias

Hace horas que estaba en esa pequeña sala de espera, llena de desconocidos absortos en sus teléfonos móviles o propios pensamientos, ajenos a ella, que nerviosa recorría la habitación de un lado al otro. Observaba en el reloj de su muñeca como los minutos pasaban y no recibía ninguna noticia de su amiga. Emma había preguntado varias veces a los enfermeros que pasaban por allí, pero nadie supo darle información sobre la operación de Elsa.

Su cuerpo continuaba cubierto por la suave manta con la que Killian la había tapado en la ambulancia. Podría haber subido a su planta y cambiarse de ropa, pero no quería moverse de allí hasta que recibiese alguna noticia.

Su cabello ahora lucía en una coleta alta que caía sobre su hombro derecho y sus manos ya estaban limpias, no quedaba ni rastro de la sangre que antes las cubría. Sus ojos estaban rojos, irritados de tanto llorar, y su maquillaje totalmente arruinado, manchando su pálido rostro.

Se acercó a la ventana que estaba junto a la máquina de café y apoyó su frente sobre el frío cristal, empañado por la lluvia. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco. Podía sentir como las gotas de agua golpeaban el ventanal, y le gustaba, el sonido de la lluvia siempre había tenido un efecto calmante sobre ella.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó, provocando que su cuerpo se volviese a tensar. Inconscientemente, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitió. Al hacerlo se encontró de frente con una mujer de su misma estatura, cabellos morenos y mirada fría, que se acercó hacía ella de manera apresurada y con movimientos nerviosos.

—Señorita Swan —Comenzó a hablar la mujer, que vestía un traje de enfermera de una blancura impecable y sobre sus hombros llevaba una pequeña chaqueta azul —.Su compañera está fuera de peligro.

—Oh, ¡Dios mío! Gracias señorita Blue —dijo Emma, sintiendo como todos los nervios la abandonaban de golpe.

—No me de las gracias a mí, si no al , él es el que ha hecho un magnifico trabajo —reclamó Blue.

—¿El Dr. Jones? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí, él fue la persona que os encontró en el callejón —respondió la mujer.

Emma se quedó pensativa por un instante, no podía creer que el apuesto hombre que había salvado la vida de su amiga era el mismo del que tanto había estado escuchando hablar en el hospital en los últimos meses. Todos comentaban que era el mejor cirujano de Los Ángeles y que operar con él era una gran oportunidad. Había sentido una gran curiosidad por conocerlo pero nunca coincidieron en la misma planta, y jamás se hubiera imaginado hacerlo de esa extraña forma.

—¿Me está escuchando?— preguntó la severa mujer moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de Emma, reclamando su atención.

—Sí, perdone— se disculpó —¿Cuándo podré ver a Elsa? —Estaba ansiosa por recibir una respuesta.

—En cuanto termine su turno —dijo Blue, mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta de quirófanos.

—Espere —gritó Emma, agarrándola del brazo —¿Cómo mi turno? Necesito ver a Elsa ahora — suplicó mirándola intensamente a sus impasibles ojos marrones.

—Suélteme señorita Swan —exigió, guiando su mirada a la mano de la rubia, que sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo —o le abriré un expediente —amenazó aprovechándose de su cargo de jefa de enfermeras.

La tensión entre ambas mujeres era evidente, pero Emma soltó el brazo de Blue cuando sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro derecho. Se giró bruscamente y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre, tenía cabellos rubios y vestía una bata blanca sin abrochar, dejando ver la cómoda ropa de cirujano, de un azul oscuro.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó el desconocido mirando hacia Emma.

—¿Dr. Whale? —susurró Blue sorprendida por la interrupción.

—Le estoy preguntando a ella —le reclamó la la enfermera, sin apartar la mirada de la joven mujer.

—Necesito ver a mi amiga, la acaban de operar, y quiero estar con ella cuando despierte —respondió Emma con timidez.

—Doctor Whale, con todos mis respetos, yo soy la jefa de enfermeras y ella debe ponerse de inmediato a trabajar, ya tendrá tiempo para visitar a quien quiera cuando termine.

—¿Tú eres Emma, verdad? —preguntó el doctor, haciendo caso omiso a Blue.

—Sí —respondió ella, sorprendida de que supiera su nombre, nunca antes lo había visto, no solía bajar a la planta de cirugía con mucha frecuencia.

—Señorita Blue —dijo Whale mientras orientaba su mirada hacía ella, que no había apartado sus ojos del él —.Yo mismo acompañaré a Emma a la habitación de su compañera y cuando esté preparada se incorporará al trabajo.

—Pero doctor...—intentó protestar, pero antes de poder terminar la oración, Whale comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndola.

—Vuelva a su trabajo, por favor —ordenó él, dando por finalizada la conversación.

En la cara de Blue se podía observar el enfado y el coraje al sentirse cuestionada e infravalorada. Se giró bruscamente, dándoles la espalda a ambos. Con paso apresurado y demente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Acompáñame —le pidió Whale amablemente mientras agarraba su brazo con suavidad —.Te llevaré a ver a tu amiga.

—Espere —dijo Emma soltándose instintivamente de su mano —¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y en qué habitación está Elsa? —preguntó muy confundida.

—El Dr. Jones me dijo que estarías esperando aquí. Te ha descrito a la perfección —Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y le guiñó un ojo bromeando —.Y me pidió que te llevase junto a tu amiga, Elsa, mi paciente.

—¿Su paciente? Creí que la había operado él y que por eso le asignarían su caso.

—Bueno, en verdad, el Dr. Jones ha participado en la operación pero ha sido una excepción, un favor que me ha pedido. Me ha dicho que se lo había prometido a alguien —Whale hizo una pequeña pausa para guiar su mirada a una bella morena que pasó cerca de ambos y continuó hablando sin prestarle mucha atención a Emma —Él es cirujano cardíaco, no le corresponden este tipo de intervenciones.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el momento exacto en el que él le hizo esa promesa. Sintió la necesidad de verlo y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, en tan poco tiempo le había demostrado que podía confiar en él, algo que pocas personas habían conseguido.

—Me gustaría hablar con él ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? —dijo Emma, mientras ambos comenzaron a andar en la dirección que Whale iba señalando.

—Eso no va a ser posible —contestó —.Ha tenido que irse a casa, su pareja estaba muy preocupada al no recibir noticias de él durante tantas hora.

"Su pareja" esas dos palabras provocaron en Emma una sensación de decepción, no era algo racional, pero no podía evitar esos sentimientos. Esa sensación rara en el estomago. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado al amor, incluso a tener ninguna relación con hombres, solo quería centrarse en su trabajo. Pero no podía negar que se sentía atraída hacía él y que saber que tenía novia le fastidiaba. Le fastidiaba demasiado.

-CS-

Su cabeza estaba reclinada sobre el espejo del ascensor, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la barandilla de metal que rodeaba la pared y tenía su espalda ligeramente inclinada dejando caer todo el peso de su fatigado cuerpo sobre los hombros.

Abrió los ojos y observó su rostro, marcado por el cansancio. Sus ojeras eran profundas, su pelo estaba despeinado y húmedo, mojado por la lluvia que caía insistentemente sobre las calles de Nueva York.

Killian guió su mirada hacia la bolsa de deportes que estaba junto a sus pies, contenía toda su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre. Se había cambiado después de la operación, cogiendo algo de ropa que guardaba en la taquilla. No pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. No podía borrar de su mente esos asustadizos ojos verdes, aún sentía el tacto de sus dedos apretando con fuerza sus manos y esa temblorosa voz pidiendo ayuda.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y una amplia sonrisa entró en el elevador. Pulsó el número de su planta y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, quedando frente a Killian.

—Hola vecino —saludó mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Hola, David —Killian devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara —preguntó al observar el decaimiento de su cara.

—Sí, solo es que ha sido un día muy duro —respondió Killian.

—Bueno, lo que necesites ya sabes Killian, nos tienes al lado para lo que quieras — ofreció David, golpeando su hombro de forma afectiva.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Killian mientras se agachaba para recoger del suelo la bolsa de deportes, sin apartar su mirada de los azules ojos de su vecino —eres muy amable.

—Nada, es un placer —Se acercaban a su planta y David comenzó a buscar sus llaves entre los bolsillos de su cazadora —Mary Margaret y yo estamos muy contentos de teneros como vecinos —dijo recibiendo una cálida sonrisa del moreno.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió deslizándose lentamente hacía la derecha. Killian fue el primero en salir y David siguió sus pasos, sus departamentos estaban contiguos, ambos vivían en el ala este del edificio.

Killian se paró frente a su puerta, timbró varias veces pero nadie le abrió, ni escucho ningún ruido procedente de su casa, algo raro ya que su novia había llamado varias veces preocupada. Cogió las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila que ahora colgaba de su hombro.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Killian al observar que David continuaba rebuscando con desesperación sus llaves en todos los bolsillos de su ropa.

—He perdido mis llaves —contestó desistiendo de la búsqueda.

—¿Y Mary Margaret no está en casa? —Sacó la llave de la cerradura, dejando la puerta entreabierta y acercando a su vecino.

—No, ella no está, hace una semana que se marchó a visitar a una amiga —dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

—Pasa a casa si quieres, puedes usar el teléfono o esperar mientras lo solucionas —le ofreció Killian señalando con su mano la puerta de su departamento.

—No, muchas gracias, no es necesario — le agradeció con una amplía sonrisa—.Bajaré al piso de mi hermano James, él tiene una copia de mis llaves.

David pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor, cuyas puertas tardaron segundos en abrirse. Antes de que se cerraran por completo ambos hombres se despidieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza, como solían hacer siempre.

Cerró la puerta empujándola con la espalda, dejándose caer sobre ella y apoyando con suavidad su cabeza sobre la madera. Se tomó unos segundo para disfrutar del silencio, algo ausente en una ciudad tan grande , donde todo estaba contaminado por el ruido. Pero dejó caer su mochila contra el suelo acabando con la calma. Se incorporó y se deshizo de su abrigo y sus zapatos, dejándolos tirados cerca del mueble de la entrada.

Entró en el amplío salón que comunicaba con la cocina. Se encontró con la televisión encendida y una taza de café aún caliente sobre la mesa. Le pareció extraño, ella no salía de casa sin comprobar que cada luz y electrodoméstico estuviera apagado.

Sintió un ruido en el piso de arriba, como si un objeto rodase por el suelo. Se acercó a la escalera e intentó subir sigilosamente pero los viejos peldaños de madera lo hacían muy difícil. Al llegar se encontró un cuarto oscuro, todas las luces estaban apagadas, las persianas bajadas y la cama desecha. Se acercó a la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de claridad pero escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, lo que le hizo girarse con rapidez y antes de poder reaccionar se encontró entre los brazos de ella.

—Milah ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó asustado, sintiendo como las lagrimas humedecían su pecho —¿Por qué lloras?

—He tenido mucho miedo —consiguió decir entre sollozos —, al no saber nada de ti pensé que él... —dejó de habla y su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

—Tranquila —susurró mientras acariciaba con dulzura su pelo de color azabache —.Estoy bien.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la abrazaba que era como tener a un extraño entre sus brazos. Al sentirla tan cerca y poder oler su dulce aroma los recuerdos de todas las caricias, de todos los besos invadieron su mente. Y de nuevo la melancolía se hizo un hueco en su corazón. Eso era lo único que quedaba entre ellos dos, los recuerdos de un pasado.

La separó de su cuerpo, agarrándola por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sin romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos secó sus lagrimas y besó su salada mejilla. Eso provocó en Milah una pequeña sonrisa, la dulzura de Killian era una de las cosas que la habían enamorado de él.

—Te ves horrible —bromeó Milah despeinando dulcemente su cabello —.Debes descansar —dijo acompañándolo a la cama y ayudando le a recostarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con los ojos ya cerrados al sentir el ruido de sus zapatos alejarse de él.

—No te preocupes, solo estaré unas horas fuera, debo hacer unos recados —respondió ella dirigiéndose hacía las escaleras.

—CS—

La alarma lo despertó bruscamente, con los ojos aún cerrados intentó encontrar a ciegas el despertador entre las cosas de su mesilla. Pulsó con tanta fuerza el botón del reloj que lo tiró al suelo. Se incorporó, sentándose en el extremo de la cama. Al posar sus descalzos pies sobre el suelo pudo sentir como algo se clavó en su piel, provocando le un agudo dolor. Aún soñoliento abrió los ojos y pudo ver como la alfombra estaba llena de pequeños cristales. El reloj estaba completamente roto pero esa horrible melodía continuaba sonando.

—Lo siento —La voz de Milah lo hizo girarse. Salía del baño con el pelo mojado y con solo un blanco albornoz cubriendo su cuerpo —.No quería despertarte —se disculpó apagando la alarma de su teléfono, que estaba en la otra mesilla.

—No te preocupes — dijo Killian entre bostezos mientras, ya levantado, estiraba su cuerpo frente al amplio ventanal de su cuarto —¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho —respondió ella entrando de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, pero dejando la puerta abierta para poder hablar con él mientras maquillaba su rostro.

—¿He dormido cuatro horas? —preguntó sorprendido —.Hace tiempo que no dormía tanto.

—No —Su tímida risa resonó por toda la habitación —.Son las ocho de la mañana Killian, has dormido toda la tarde y la noche.

Esas palabras dejaron descolocado a Killian, hace meses que no conseguía dormir más de una hora seguida. Desde que ambos se habían mudado de Los Ángeles las noches se hacían eternas, los intermitentes sueños se transformaban en pesadillas y se despertaba entre sudores fríos que cubrían su cuerpo.

—¿Quién es Emma? —Killian estaba desvistiéndose, quitándose la ropa del día anterior, y esas palabras de Milah lo pusieron tan nervioso que tropezó con una de las perneras de sus pantalones —¿No me contestas? —dijo ella al notar como su rostro se empalidecía.

—¿Emma? —esa pregunta dejó descolocada la mente de Killian. ¿Por qué su mujer sabía ese nombre? Y ¿Qué debía contestar? Las dudas lo invadieron completamente, se quedó quieto, sin mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Milah salió del baño, su pelo continuaba mojado pero ahora lucía una blusa de seda blanca que cubría su delgado torso y unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros que marcaban su femenina figura. Apagó la pequeña lampara que estaba en su mesilla, la única fuente de luz que iluminaba el amplío dormitorio de la pareja. Se acercó a él, que inmóvil continuaba junto a la ventana. Levantó la persiana, dejando entrar en el cuarto los primeros rayos de sol, que iluminaron el rostro de Killian, haciendo más brillante el azul de sus ojos.

—No dejabas de repetir su nombre mientras dormías —Se colocó frente a él y su mirada se llenó de anhelo, el anhelo de aquellas noches en las que la luna era testigo de su pasión, en las que dormía sobre su pecho y su nombre era el único que sus finos labios pronunciaban en sueños. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, simplemente compartían una cama, cada uno en un lado, intentando no rozarse, ni mirarse a los ojos. Se querían pero ya no se amaban —¿Quién es ella?

—No lo sé —Esa era la única respuesta que podía dar, la verdad, porque en realidad él no sabía quién era ella. Solo era una desconocida, la desconocida con los ojos más bonitos y la sonrisa más dulce.

-CS-

Metió la moneda en la ranura de la maquina y pulsó el botón del capuchino, en apenas unos segundos descendió un vaso de plástico blanco que se llenó del más negro café. Emma se quedó embobada viendo caer la leche. El peso de sus parpados le impedía mantener sus ojos abiertos durante más de unos segundos. Había pasado la noche junto a Elsa, en aquel incomodo sofá, donde era imposible dormir. Necesitaba ese café ¡Urgente! Su boca no paraba de bostezar, sentía que se podría quedar dormida en cualquier momento.

Había aprovechado las horas en las que Elsa estuvo en observación para subir a los vestuarios de su planta, darse una ducha y cambiarse. Por suerte siempre tenía una muda de ropa limpia en su taquilla. Esa misma ropa que lucía ahora, un jersey negro de cuellos alto, unos ajuntados pantalones vaqueros y las mismas botas del día anterior, unas camperas que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo por sus hombros y su espalda hasta a su fina cintura y su cara totalmente limpia, sin una gota de maquillaje.

Inclinó levemente su espalda para coger el café. Estaba tan caliente que quemaba sus dedos, pasó el vaso de una mano a la otra y sopló durante unos minutos para enfriarlo. Cuando sus labios casi podían rozar la espuma de su capuchino escuchó una masculina voz. Una voz que con facilidad reconoció.

—No te recomiendo que hagas eso —Automáticamente se dio la vuelta para verlo, encontrándose de frente con los azules ojos de Killian —.Ese café es horrible.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ahí estaba él, tan guapo como recordaba. Pero ahora lucía una bata blanca que resaltaba su morena piel y que iba a juego con su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa. No sabía la razón pero durante la noche, en la cual no pegó ojo, no pudo parar de pensar en su sonrisa, sus masculinas manos rozando las suyas, sus ojos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres que se enganchaban de un hombre con nada más verlo.

—Hola, Emma —saludó Killian guiñándole uno de sus ojos, intentando romper el hielo. Ese simple movimiento consiguió ruborizar a Emma. ¡Era increíble! Parecía una adolescente. Quizás fuese la falta de sueño que la hacía comportarse así.

—Hola —Bajó la mirada rápidamente hacía el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos, intentando disimular su sonrojado rostro. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, ignorando el consejo de su acompañante y comenzó a hacer muecas, lo que causó una gran carcajada de Killian —¡Dios!¡Está horrible! —exclamó Emma.

—Te lo avisé —dijo sin dejar de reír, observando como Emma tiraba su capuchino a la papelera que estaba junto a la máquina de café.

—Sí, tenías razón —afirmó terminando de deshacerse de ese asqueroso brebaje que alguien osó llamar café. Al girar la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Killian, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. El moreno se había acercado tanto a ella que eran escasos los centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos. Podía sentir su pausada respiración, su aliento, el aroma que desprendía su piel. Sus labios estaban tan próximos que casi se rozaban.

Emma no entendía la razón de ese acercamiento pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para acabar con él. No le gustaba el contacto físico, le agobiaba mucho que ocupasen su espacio vital, sin embargo en esta ocasión no le molestaba, incluso se podía decir que lo deseaba.

—Tienes un poco de... —Posó sus dedos sobre los rosados labios de ella, que impaciente lo seguía con la mirada. Killian se quedó por un instante observándola, le parecía tan adorable y graciosa con ese pequeño bigote de espuma en su labio superior. Lo recorrió lentamente y con suavidad, hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca.

—Gra...gracias —consiguió decir después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que intentó reponerse —.Gracias Dr. Jones por esto, por salvar a Elsa y por permitirme estar con ella —Le debía tanto a pesar de conocerlo hace tan poco.

—No debes darme las gracias otra vez Emma y por favor llámame Killian—Guió su mirada al reloj plateado de su muñeca izquierda —.Dentro de media hora empieza mi turno y me gustaría ver a Elsa —dijo sonriendo y dando un paso hacía atrás, separándose de ella, acabando con la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Claro, se pondrá muy contesta de verte —No podía negar la sorpresa ante esas palabras, se conocían de apenas un día y el era muy amable con ellas. Elsa no era su paciente pero aún así mostraba preocupación por su amiga —.A noche recuperó la conciencia por unos minutos y preguntó por ti, el hombre que le salvó la vida.

Comenzaron a andar, la habitación en la que estaba Elsa quedaba a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos. Pero cuando apenas habían dado tres paso, Killian se paró bruscamente, quedando tras Emma, que sin darse cuenta continuó andando y hablando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, al darse la vuelta y observar la cara del moreno. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado totalmente, no quedaba ni rastro de su sonrisa ni del brillo de sus azules ojos —¿Estás bien?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se acercó a él. Con timidez posó su mano sobre el brazo de Killian, lo zarandeo suavemente intentando hacerle reaccionar. Pero su mirada continuaba perdida en algún punto desconocido para Emma.

—Graham —susurró Killian con la voz totalmente quebrada.

**Y aquí os dejo otro capítulo de la historia de Emma y Killian que se ha adueñado de mi mente casi por completo, el otro asunto que la mantiene ocupada tiene nombre y apellidos, Colin Odonoghue (Captain Hook). XD **

**Espero que os guste mucho y que me dejéis muchos comentarios, que me encantará leer. Por último quiero agradecer a Noe (g51rr1), a mi Ari, EL, Helena y a mi compi de fatigas Leyre por sus maravillosos comentarios que me alientan a continuar escribiendo. CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE.**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Por favor!

CAPÍTULO 3

—_Tú has echo esto —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, amargas lagrimas que recorrían su triste rostro —Ella esta aquí por tu culpa._

—_Sabes que eso no es cierto, nos __conocíamos__ hace mucho tiempo, ella era mi amiga —Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que toda la __rabia__ que tenía almacenada en su interior e__stallase__._

—_¿Tu amiga?¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Killian no aguantó más, llevaba meses deseando hacer eso, se acercó a él y lo agarró con agresividad por el cuello de la camisa, sin esperar más golpeó su cara, provocando le un grito ahogado de dolor _—._Está muerta por tu culpa._

—_Killian… _—_Llevó sus manos instintivamente a su labio inferior, presionando con fuerza la herida __que__ no paraba de sangrar. __E__l dolor era muy agudo. Pero eso no era lo único que le dolía, en realidad, aunque nunca lo admitiría, sabía que las palabras de Killian eran verdad. Quizás no hubiera sido directamente, pero haberla ignorado en todas las ocasiones en las que ella había acudido a él, suplicando su ayuda, la había__n__ conducido a su muerte. Y ahora era demasiado tarde, viviría con esa culpa en su interior __durante lo que le quedase de vida__._

—_Graham, vete, largate de mi vista —No podía soportar tenerlo cerca, su simple presencia le hacía daño, causaba que lo malos recuerdo__s__ invadiesen su mente. Y si se quedaba allí, a su lado, corría el riesgo de recibir otro puñetazo y no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo viese golpeando al __sheriff__, y menos en aquel lugar._

—_De acuerdo, me iré —Killian sintió como los pasos de Graham se alejaban y por __fin__ pudo respirar tranquilo, __dejándose__ caer de rodillas sobre la __húmeda__yerba._

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo apartó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado en los fríos bancos del vestuario, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y sus ojos continuaron cerrados. Notó los pasos de alguien acercándose a él, agarrándolo por su brazo con fuerza y sentándose a su lado. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber quién era, el ruido de esos zapatos era inconfundible.

—Whale, gracias por venir _—_Apenas hace unos minutos que le había enviado un mensaje, precisaba verlo, pedirle un gran favor _—._Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro amigo, lo que sea _—__d_ijo el rubio sin tener ni idea de las consecuencias que podrían tener sus palabras, de todo lo que provocarían, de cómo cambiarían su vida.

—Hoy me he encontrado con alguien de mi pasado, alguien que no puede enterarse de que tengo una relación, él no debe saber nada de Rose _—_Hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva, humedecer sus secos labios y pensar en el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad, decirle que en realidad esa mujer que el conocía como Rose era en realidad Milah y la razón de tantas mentiras _—_Y ahí es donde puedes ayudarme.

-CS-

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación pero no se atrevió a entrar, simplemente se quedó apoyado sobre el marco de madera, en silencio, observándola, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarla. No pudo evitar pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y que él era el hombre más afortunado por poder disfrutar de su belleza. Aunque no le perteneciera, aunque jamás le pertenecería.

—Sé que estás ahí— Una débil voz pronunció esas palabras desde el interior de la habitación. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados pero no necesitaba abrilos, no necesitaba verlo para para saber que era él —¡Liam!

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama —.Siento lo que te ha pasado Elsa.

—Ahora estoy bien —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se alegraba de que la primera cara que sus ojos veían al despertar fuera la de él —y no todo ha salido mal, hemos conseguido que se conozcan ¡Por fin! —exclamó aliviada.

—Sí, los he visto hace unos minutos en la maquina de café y sus bocas estaban tan cerca que juraría que se iban a besar —Elsa abrió los ojos con expectación y agitó sus manos señalando le a Liam que continuase —pero ya sabes como es Emma y como es mi hermano, piensan demasiado y no se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, por lo que desean.

Ella sabía perfectamente como era su amiga, hace nueve meses que se conocían y le había costado trabajo ganarse su confianza. Pero cuando lo consiguió se hicieron inseparables. Ambas estaban solas y lejos de casa, encontraron la una en la otra la compañía que necesitaban.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Liam al observarla perdida en su mente.

—Creo que es curioso, llevamos meses intentando que se conozcan y siempre hemos fallado — Hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire, aún estaba muy débil debido a la operación —,y ayer el destino lo puso en nuestro camino, hizo que me salvase la vida y conociese a Emma.

—Sí. Sí que es curioso —Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Elsa rozando la suya —.Creo que no debemos entrometernos más, ahora ya se conocen, no podemos forzar el amor.

—Tienes razón, deben enamorarse ellos solos. —Un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

Liam se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse, debía dejarla descansar. Pero cuando quiso soltar la mano de Esla, esta apretó con más fuerza y tiró de él, haciendo que se apoyase sobre el colchón, cubierto por varias mantas . Le suplicó entre balbuceos que se quedase con ella y él no pudo negarse. Se subió a la cama, acostándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos al sentir como ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

—CS—

Notó unas manos acariciando su frente y jugando con los mechones de su pelo. Eran unos dedos finos y delicados que con ternura rozaban su piel.

—¡Emma! —exclamó su nombre sin abrir los ojos por completo. Estaba despierta pero sus parpados aún le pesaban, su cuerpo estaba demasiado fatigado.

—Dime —dijo Emma cogiendo una silla y sentándose junto a la cama —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué tal con el Dr. Jones? —preguntó con una voz divertida y una risa pícara en sus labios.

—¿Cómo sabes que he estado con él? ¿Y a qué viene esa sonrisita? —Estaba sorprendida de que ella supiera eso.

—Eh... —Dudó durante unos segundos, no podía contarle la verdad, ella no podía saber que había hablado con Liam y aunque no le gustaba, debía mentirle a su amiga —Me lo dijo una enfermera, le pregunté por ti y me dijo que estabas con él.

—Sí, he estado con Killian. —dijo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios que no pudo evitar tocar con su mano al recordar el tacto de los dedos de él recorriendo los.

—Mmm, esa sonrisita tonta me dice que te ha ido bien y, ¿Desde cuándo ha dejado de ser el Dr. Jones para ser solo Killian? —Elsa tenía la necesidad de saber todo los detalles, que más tarde compartiría con Liam.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso ese mismo día y en ambas ocasiones el causante era el mismo, Killian.

Arrastró la silla acercándose más a la cama y sentándose más cómodamente. Sabía que Elsa no pararía hasta que le contase todo, así que se preparó para contestar al bombardeo de preguntas que ella le haría.

—Pero cuando veníamos para aquí pasó algo extraño —confesó Emma después de media hora de conversación —.Nos encontramos con el inspector que lleva el caso del ataque que sufrimos ayer.

—No pares ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Elsa ansiosa, parecía que el cansancio ya había abandonado su cuerpo.

—Se quedó totalmente quieto y su rostro se empalideció al verlo. Cuando el inspector se acercó a nosotros, Killian dijo su nombre con la voz temblorosa y sin ni siquiera mirarme salió corriendo — Emma estaba completamente confundida con su comportamiento.

Pasaron las horas hablando de Killiam y de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero después de comer recibieron la visitas de Ruby, una de las enfermeras de esa planta y una buena amiga de ambas rubias. Después de ponerse al día con detalle de todo lo sucedido, Emma y ella decidieron bajar a la cafetería del hospital y dejar descasar a Elsa.

Hace días que no se veían. Ruby había puesto fin a una relación complicada, bueno ni si quiera podía llamarse de esa manera, quedaban ocasionalmente, cuando necesitaban el uno del otro. Encuentros fugaces y salvajes en cualquiera de las salas de descanso, porque ese era uno de los principales problemas, él trabajaba en el hospital y no solo eso, era su jefe. Pero ese no fue el motivo por el cual decidió acabar con él, si no que no podía soportar verlo tontear con otras mujeres y menos ver que las trataba de la misma manera que a ella. Ruby era un simple entretenimiento. A pesar de ser consciente de que esa era la mejor decisión, lo estaba pasando mal. Consumía sus horas trabajando y llorando frente al televisor de su casa mientras comía helado de fresa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y Emma era buena escuchando.

Después de un par de tazas de café subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Elsa. La morena se ofreció a pasar la noche con ella para que Emma pudiera irse a casa y dormir un poco.

—CS—

Un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho se coló por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, recorriendo cada resquicio del acogedor apartamento. Ese dulce olor despertó a Emma con ganas de una taza caliente de café tostado y unos bollos de crema. Pero enseguida recordó que ella solía desayunar con Elsa en la cafetería y que no tenía nada de eso en su casa.

Tenía la sensación de haber dormido durante días, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado entre la suaves sábanas de su cama. Abrió los ojos y toda la claridad incidió sobre sus dilatadas pupilas. En ese momento deseo haber corrido las cortinas la noche anterior.

Después de unos minutos, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la claridad de los rayos de sol que se colaban por el amplio ventanal de su cuarto, comenzaron a disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas. En todos los meses que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York nunca se había tomado un momento para disfrutar de la belleza que la rodeaba.

Se incorporó, sentándose y apoyando su espalda sobre el frío metal del cabecero. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado y al oto, estirando su cuello y cada músculo de su cuerpo. Al terminar el ritual de cada mañana, estiró su brazo para coger el móvil de su mesilla. Nada más pulsar el botón de encendido recibió un bombardeo de mensajes.

Al fijarse en la hora que marcaba el reloj de la pantalla se acordó, hace horas que había quedado con Ruby en el hospital. Seguro que todos esos mensajes y llamadas perdidas eran de ella. Al revisar el buzón de entrada confirmó que su amiga la había estado llamando, pero también tenía una llamada de un número desconocido. Ese mismo número había dejado un mensaje de texto.

Una simple opción, un pequeño toque de sus dedos sobre la pantalla, unas palabras que provocarían un cóctel de emociones en su cuerpo y miles de preguntas en su mente. Incertidumbre y preocupación.

"_Soy Killian, necesito hablar contigo. He ido al hospital a verte pero Ruby me ha dicho que te habías marchado a casa. Me ha dado tu número, espero que no te importe. No contestas a mis llamadas, supongo que estarás ocupada. En cuanto puedas llámame, ¡Por favor!"_

—CS—

No estaba seguro de que entrar en aquel cuarto fuera lo más correcto pero debía marcharse a trabajar. Y necesitaba hablar con ella antes de irse. Sin pensarlo más golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta y unos segundo después sintió el ruido de unos pasos al otro lado.

—Perdona si te he despertado, Rose —se disculpó cuando ella abrió la puerta y apareció con un fino camisón de color azul marino y el cabello despeinado —,pero tengo que marcharme al hospital y tengo que pedirte un favor.

—No te preocupes, no me has despertado —Apartó la mano del pomo y se dio la vuelta, regresando de nuevo al interior del cuarto y sentándose sobre la desecha cama—.Ni si quiera he podido dormir. Es curioso pero después de dormir tantos años junto a Killian se me ha hecho imposible coger el sueño sin él a mi lado.

—Te entiendo —dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose en la esquina de la cama —.Hablando de Killian, lo he llamado a su móvil y al teléfono de casa pero no me contesta. También he preguntado en el hospital y me han dicho que ayer faltó a su guardia.

—¿Crees que le ha podido pasar algo?

—No lo sé, pero estoy preocupado, si al menos supiera de que estáis huyendo —No apartó la mirada de ella ni un instante desde que entró en su habitación de invitados —¿Por qué Killian me ha pedido que te quedes en mi casa? ¿Por qué el inspector que lleva el caso del atraco de una de las enfermeras del hospital no puede saber nada de ti? No lo entiendo.

—No puedo, es algo de nuestro pasado y le he prometido que no se lo contaría a nadie —Se levanto nerviosa, acercándose a la ventana —.Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —La siguió, colocándose tras ella, dudo en rozar sus hombros desnudos pero no lo hizo, no sería lo correcto, casi no se conocían — Killian me dijo que me lo explicaría todo, esperaré para saber la verdad.

—¿Cuál es el favor que necesitas de mí? —preguntó Milah, cambiando radicalmente de tema y girándose para quedar cara a cara con Whale.

—No te lo pediría si no estuviera desesperado pero hoy Franki no tiene colegio y Aurora, su niñera me acaba de llamar diciendo que no podía venir. Hoy tiene la prueba de su vestido de novia y no podía pedirle que no vaya, ha sufrido mucho y se merece ser feliz.

—¿Aurora?¿Es la chica que estaba aquí cuando llegamos? — Al conocerla había pensado que era la madre del niño, se veía tan dulce y maternal con él. Pero luego pensó que era demasiado joven para ser la madre del hijo de Whale.

—Sí, es la mejor niñera que mi hijo puede tener. Es una joven muy buena y le gustan mucho los niños.

—¿Y de dónde la has sacado?, yo también soy niñera y por experiencia sé que encontrar alguien que trate tan bien a los niños es difícil.

—Bueno, es una historia curiosa. Ella fue paciente en mi hospital, estuvo durante dos años en coma, bajo un profundo sueño y yo era el responsable de comprobar sus constantes y estado cada día. Y allí a su lado, sentado junto a su cama, agarrando su mano siempre estaba su novio, Felipe. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y cuando ella despertó también se convirtió en una gran amiga.

—¿Y cómo llegó a ser la niñera de Franki?

—Después de estar tanto tiempo inactiva, sin trabajar, nadie la cogía para ningún trabajo. Se llevaba muy bien con mi hijo, así que le ofrecí el puesto y lo aceptó encantada.

—Es una preciosa historia, gracias por compartirla conmigo y claro que me quedare con el pequeño.

—Muchas gracias, me salvas la vida, no tengo a nadie más que pueda quedarse con él —Posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Milah, acariciándolo como un dulce gesto de agradecimiento.

—¿No tienes a nadie más, nadie de tu familia? —preguntó ella, dándose de cuenta al instante de lo personal de la pregunta y de lo confiada que había sido con él —.Lo siento, es algo personal, no debería haber preguntado.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —dijo Whale con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios —.En realidad si tengo familia, mi padre pero hace años que dejó de llamarme hijo y de querer verme, ni si quiera conoce a su nieto.

—Lo siento mucho, Whale, eso es horrible —Ahora fue ella quien rozó su brazo, acariciándolo, con la pena en sus verdes ojos.

—No me pidas más perdón, no es necesario, hace años que superé el asuntó de mi padre. Creo que fue lo mejor, nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Siempre fui el hijo raro, el diferente.

—¿Y cuál fue el motivo por el que decidieron dejar de tener contacto? —Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de nuevo de lo incorrecto de su pregunta pero esta vez no se disculpó, como le había pedido él.

—Te lo contaré todo, creo que me vendrá bien hablar de ello con alguien, jamás lo he hecho pero siento que puedo confiar en ti —Guió su mirada al reloj de su muñeca —.Tengo una hora antes de marchar a trabajar, podemos bajar a la cocina y hablar mientras desayunamos.

—Claro.

Whale sintió el frío bajo sus dedos, que aún estaban acariciando la suave piel del brazo de Milah. Se separó de ella, acercándose a la cama y cogiendo una bata de la misma tela y mismo color que el camisón que cubría su cuerpo. Volvió al lugar que antes ocupaba, frente a ella, y colocó la prenda sobre sus hombros. La agarró del brazo y ambos caminaron hacía la cocina.

Se soltó de ella y movió una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de cristal que decoraba el centro de la cocina. Con un pequeño movimiento de su mano le señalo a Milah que se sentase y él hizo lo mismo en la silla contigua.

—Como te dije antes nunca he hablado con nadie de esto, así que no sé muy bien como hacerlo —Hizo una pequeña pausar para tomar aire o quizás valor para recordad todo lo que un día le causó tanto sufrimiento —.Yo tenía un hermano, Gerhardt, él siempre fue el preferido de mi padre, el que seguiría sus pasos y ocuparía su lugar como hombre de negocios, el chico popular prometido con la chica más guapa. Y yo era el raro de la familia, el que no tenía muchos amigos, dedicaba mi tiempo a mi carrera y a mis experimentos. Siempre he tenido claro que quería ser médico como lo era mi madre, y eso a mi padre no le gustaba. A pesar de lo diferentes que eramos, mi hermano y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Hasta el día que lo estropeé todo, el día que me enamoré.

—No entiendo como el amor puede ser un error —dijo Milah sin apartar ni por un segundo sus ojos de los de él.

—Puede ser un error si te enamoras de alguien prohibido, si te enamoras de la prometida de tu hermano. Lo sé, estaba mal, por eso intenté evitarlo, olvidarme de ella pero no pude, fue imposible quitarla de mi mente. Y después todo se hizo más difícil, ella correspondía ese amor. Me declaró que estaba enamorada de mí pero que debía casarse con mi hermano porque sus padres y el mío lo había decidido, sería la manera de sellar la fusión de sus empresas. Así que decidimos llevarlo en secreto, amarnos, ser el uno la felicidad del otro a escondidas. Yo quería contar la verdad, poder amarla libremente pero ella tenía miedo. Así que decidimos dejarlo para no continuar con las mentiras pero no pude hacerlo porque ella se quedó embarazada. Continuamos con nuestra relación a escondidas y cuando se le comenzó a notar el embarazó ella le dijo a mi hermano que ese hijo era suyo. No lo soportaba, todo el mundo lo felicitaba. Él sería el padre de esa criatura y yo el simple tío. Yo sería el único que sabría la verdad, que ese niño sería el fruto del amor que sentía hacía ella —Sus ojos estaban rojos, podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban, luchando por escaparse, por descender por sus pálidas mejillas — Pero Gerhardt se enteró de la verdad, se puso furioso y la metió en el coche. Ambos se dirigían hacía mi casa y cuando estaban a pocos metros sufrieron un accidente, en el cual perdí a las dos persona que más quería en mi vida y nació la personita que se convirtió en la única razón por la que merecía la pena vivir. Por la que merece la pena sonreír. Esa noche también perdí a mi padre, él me culpa de la muerte de mi hermano y sé que tiene razón pero no pude evitar amarla y sigo sin poder hacerlo.

—Whale...lo siento —Las lagrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos. Él acarició su mejilla, secando el húmedo rastro que la pena dejó en su rostro.

**Hola a todos de **_nuevo_**, aquí estoy un día más para para traeros un capítulo de mi historia. En este me he centrado en Killian y Emma por separado, y en las personas que forman parte de sus vidas. En los siguientes volveremos a ver escenas de ellos juntos, muy juntos XD Muchas gracias a todos los que ****leéis**** esta historia, le dais a me gusta y dejáis maravillosos comentarios. Me hacéis muy felices. Y gracias también a mis encantadoras amigas que me anima****n**** a escribir.**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Estás bien?

Las horas se habían escapado con tanta fugacidad ante sus ojos que ni siquiera era cociente de que el cielo, sobre su cabeza, ya estaba tintado de negro. En ese tiempo, tan cruelmente efímero, no pudo evitar pensar en ese mensaje, en esas palabras que resonaban en su mente con un desesperante eco. Lo había leído tres, cuatro, cinco... ya ni recordaba cuantas veces sus ojos esmeralda habían releído aquel mensaje antes de reunir el valor para devolverle las llamadas a Killian. No sabía que decir, pero necesitaba saber cual era el motivo de que necesitara hablar con ella. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

Así que después de insistir, y cansada de escuchar una y otra vez los interminables tonos de llamada, decidió ir al hospital. Con suerte lo encontraría allí y saldría de dudas.

Antes de ir a buscarlo fue a la habitación de Elsa para comprobar que todo estaba bien y hablar con Ruby, quizás ella sabría algo sobre Killian. Pero lo único que su amiga le pudo decir es que lo había notado muy extraño, incluso nervioso. Algo que le pareció raro, ya que la morena había sido su enfermera durante unos meses y sabía que el doctor Jones raras veces mostraba sus nervios. Así que debía ser algo importante lo que necesitaba contarle a Emma.

Ruby le aconsejó hablar con el mejor amigo de Killian, el doctor Whale, él seguramente sabría donde estaba. Emma recordó ese nombre, era el hombre que había hablado con ella en la sala de espera tras la operación de Elsa. No se demoró más, después de despedirse de sus amigas fue a preguntarle. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en buscarlo, al salir de la habitación se encontró con el rubio de bruces.

Y ahora, empezaba a pensar que haberle hecho caso y hablar con Whale había sido un error. Estaba en su pequeño coche amarillo, aparcada en una parte de la ciudad en la que nunca había estado antes, frente a un alto y elegante edificio.

Antes de bajarse, decidió revisar de nuevo la dirección que tenía apuntada en el papel que el doctor le había dado. Casi estaba roto,lo había doblado y desdoblado tantas veces debido a los nervios. No estaba segura de que presentarse en casa de Killian fuese una buena idea. Era de noche, seguramente no estaría solo, y ella no era nadie para presentarse allí. Nadie.

Pero debía hacerlo, Whale se lo había pedido o más bien suplicado, él también estaba preocupado por Killian. Ella no era la única a la que no le contestaba a las llamadas ni a los mensajes. Además, según las palabras del doctor tampoco se había presentado a trabajar.

Sin pensarlo más y con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca abrió la puerta. Colocó sus dos pies, cubiertos por unas botas negras de piel que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas, en el encharcado suelo de nueva York. Aún sentada, con medio cuerpo dentro del coche, inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con una bocanada de aire fresco, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para subir.

Estaba lloviendo y como era costumbre en ella, se había olvidado el paraguas en casa, así que se colocó la cazadora sobre la cabeza, cubriendo con ella su pelo y parte de sus ó del coche y con una pequeño esfuerzo de sus cansadas piernas corrió hasta el portal. Aprovechó la distracción del portero, un joven moreno vestido de uniforme, que estaba ayudando a una mujer a meter sus maletas en un taxi y se coló en el edificio. No sabía por que lo había hecho, simplemente podría haberle dicho que iba a ver al doctor Jones, pero fue algo instintivo.

Al entrar se quedó fascinada por la belleza del lugar, era amplio y elegante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por caras obras de arte y en cada esquina se podían ver modernas figuras. Killian debía ganar mucho dinero como cirujano para poder permitirse vivir allí. A ella casi no le alcanzaba su sueldo como enfermera para pagar su pequeño y modesto apartamento.

Se acercó al ascensor y las puertas no tardaron más de un minuto en abrirse. Entró y pulsó el botón de la planta que Whale le había indicado. Al sentir como las pesadas puertas se cerraban tras ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el frío espejo, mojando lo con su húmeda ropa.

Estaba muy nerviosa y cansada, se había pasado todo el día en el hospital junto a Elsa. Además sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, no tenía esa sensación con mucha frecuencia por eso no supo identificarla, quizás fueran nervios o inseguridad.

Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad por fin llego a su planta y las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Se dio la vuelta para salir pero cuando puso uno de sus pies fuera pudo sentir el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y el tintineo de unas llaves. Sin pensarlo demasiado avanzo un paso más , colocándose fuera del ascensor. Esperaba ver a Killian pero en su lugar encontró a un hombre rubio, aparentemente de la misma edad que él, y también tenía unos preciosos ojos azules pero estos eran más claros.

—Hola —dijo el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo derecho de su cazadora de cuero.

—Hola —Emma le devolvió el saludo y una cálida sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida pero podía saber,sentir, que era una buena persona. Que era un buen hombre.

—Espera, ¡tú eres Emma Swan!— exclamó acercándose a ella.

—Sí, pero...¿Por qué sabes quién soy? —preguntó totalmente confundida y un poco asustada.

—Perdona, seguro que he parecido un loco —se disculpó entre pequeñas carcajadas —.Soy David Nolan, trabajo con el inspector Graham en el caso de atraco en el que salió herida tu amiga Elsa. Por eso conozco tu nombre, y porque ayer te vi en el hospital cuando fui a hacer un par de preguntar al doctor que la operó.

—No te preocupe, es un placer conocerte David —Estiró su brazo derecho, ofreciéndole su mano, la cual él estrechó con delicadeza.

—También es un placer para mí, Emma, pero nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Vienes a ver a Killian? Según tu declaración afirmaste no conocerlo —La expresión de su rostro tornó un poco más seria.

—Sí, vengo a verlo a él pero lo que le dije al inspector fue cierto, no conocía a Killian antes del atraco. Pero he visto al doctor Whale en el hospital y me ha pedido que venga a verlo. A confirmar que está bien. Lo ha estado llamando y no consigue localizarlo.

—Ahora que lo dices, desde ayer no lo he visto y eso es muy raro en él —Bajó su mirada hacía en el teléfono que sostenía en la mano —.Lo siento, Emma, debo marcharme.

—Claro, yo llamaré a la puerta a ver si Killian está en casa, adiós, David.

Después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen tras entrar David, Emma se acercó a la puerta con pequeños pasos indecisos. Dudó unos segundo antes de dirigir su mano hacía el timbre, pero al escuchar unos ruidos procedentes del interior, no lo pensó más, pulsó tres veces seguidas y una estridente melodía resonó por toda la entrada.

Esperó unos minutos antes de volver a llamar a la puerta pero el resultado fue el mismo, nadie abrió. Emma decidió desistir, quizás no había nadie o simplemente no querían abrirle. Cuando ya estaba a punto de pulsar el botón del ascensor escuchó unos golpes seguidos del ruido de unos cristales rompiéndose. No lo dudó, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y dirigió sus manos a la larga coleta rubia que lucía en su cabeza, sacó una pequeña horquilla de color dorado y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tras unos movimientos de muñeca la puerta se abrió.

Dio un tímido paso hacía delante, cruzando la puerta y se encontró con un interior silencioso, sin ninguna luz encendida, iluminado levemente por la luna. Pudo diferenciar en el lado derecho del cuarto un bulto que se movía y escuchar una profunda respiración que se entrecortaba. Buscó a ciegas, palpando la pared con sus manos, un interruptor que no tardo mucho en encontrar.

Tras un pequeño tintineo de la lampara que colgaba del techo, la planta baja se iluminó permitiendo le a Emma distinguir el cuerpo de Killian tumbado en el sofá. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, observándolo, sin saber que hacer. Se decidió por cerrar la puerta, deslizándola lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Al comprobar que seguía dormido se acercó a él y pudo sentir como pequeños fragmentos de cristales se clavaban bajo sus pies. Descendió la mirada al suelo y se encontró con dos botellas de alcohol, una de ellas totalmente rota. Ese debió ser el ruido que escucho cuando estaba fuera. Los apartó con cuidado con la punta de su bota, dejándolos bajo la pequeña mesa de madera que había en el centro del salón.

Se acercó más a Killian, dando un par de pasos hacía él y se sentó junto a sus piernas, rozando una de ellas con su mano. Al contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna, erizando cada centímetro de su piel.

Killian se movió, girando sobre si mismo y quedando de cara a Emma. Ella se asustó, no sabría que decirle, cómo explicarle que estaba allí, que había forzado su puerta. Así que decidió marcharse antes de que se despertara. Pero al intentar incorporarse, él agarró con fuerza su mano, impidiéndoselo.

—Emma... —susurró con dificultad, intentando abrir los ojos por completo pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado y la luz le causaba una gran molestia —¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo, Killian —Acarició su mejilla, deslizando con suavidad las yemas sus dedos sobre el fino bello de su barba, sintiendo pequeñas cosquillas. Se sorprendió a ella misma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aparto su mano con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido, tratando de incorporarse pero sin ningún éxito. No tenía suficientes fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil por los efectos del alcohol.

—Despacio —dijo Emma agarrándolo por ambos brazos y ayudándolo a sentarse a su lado —.Esta mañana leí tu mensaje y te llamé varias veces a tu teléfono pero no me contestaste, así que fui al hospital y me encontré con el Dr. Whale, él también estaba preocupado por ti al no recibir noticias tuyas ni presentarte a trabajar. Y me pidió que me acercase a tu casa a asegurarme de que toda estaba bien.

—¿También?¿Tú estabas preocupada por mí? —Una pequeña sonrisa cubrió sus labios al hacer esa pregunta.

—Sí —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo —.Ese mensaje y tu comportamiento ayer en el hospital, cuando vimos al inspector me dejaron muy preocupada —No estaba acostumbrada a aceptar ese tipo de sentimientos y menos a admitirlos en voz alta, pero era la verdad.

—Lo siento, te debo una explicación... —Dejó de hablar al sentir un agudo pinchazo en la cabeza. Hace meses que no probaba ni gota de alcohol, su cuerpo ya se había desacostumbrado a las resacas del día después. Se llevó ambas manos a la frente ante la atenta mirada de Emma.

—No te preocupes, ya me la darás después — Posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Killian, dejando suaves caricias sobre su piel —.Pero ahora te vas a tomar una aspirina y darte una ducha para despejarte mientras te preparo un café muy cargado —dijo levantándose del sofá y colocándose frente a él, ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Killian aceptó su ayuda agarrando con fuerza las manos de Emma y levantándose con dificultad. Aparte del dolor de cabeza sentía un horrible mareo que empeoró al ponerse en pie. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban, fallándoles al querer dar un paso hacía delante. Ella lo agarró de la cintura impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Pudo sentir, o más bien rozar los abdominales que se escondían bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Emma perdió la compostura por unos segundos al pasar por su mente la imagen de Killian sin ella, con su torso desnudo. No podía negar que se sentía atraída por el moreno de ojos claros.

Él colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella como un acto reflejo para no caer. Sintió su sedoso cabello dorado sobre cara, y un dulce olor a frutado invadió sus fosas nasales. En ese momento deseó no separarse de Emma, quedar eternamente entre sus brazos, sintiendo su agitada respiración sobre su pecho y escuchando el hipnotizador compás de los latidos de sus corazón.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí — dijo Killian girando lentamente su cuello, quedando cara a cara con Emma, mirándola intensamente a los ojos —.Ahora sí.

Se separaron pero Emma no lo soltó, lo mantenía agarrado por la cintura, ayudándolo así a avanzar hasta el centro de la sala. Lo acompaño hasta la encimera de la cocina, donde él se sentó en una de las dos sillas que la rodeaban. Ella cogía un vaso del armario que Killian le había indicado, lo lleno de agua y se lo ofreció junto a una aspira, que sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora. Él se la tomó sin ni si quiera parpadear, necesitaba deshacerse de ese insoportable dolor de cabeza.

—Emma, ¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó con su mirada puesta en la puerta.

—Me encontré la puerta abierta y al escuchar ruidos de cristales rompiéndose decidí entrar —Estaba de espaldas a él, no podría mentirle mirándolo a los ojos pero tampoco decirle que había forzado la puerta, eso era allanamiento de morada y su vecino era policía, sería una locura —.Lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes, no hay motivos, si no que soy yo el que te tiene que agradecer todo esto Emma, eres muy buena conmigo.

-CS-

Dejó las dos tazas sobre la mesa de madera. Había dejado de escuchar el agua de la ducha correr, Killian no tardaría en bajar. Así que decidió sentarse en una de la sillas y esperarlo, pero al hacerlo se fijó en algo que estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca del sofá. Se levantó y se acercó para recogerlo. En ese momento entendió por que él no había contestado a sus llamadas. Era su móvil y estaba totalmente destrozado, inservible.

Cuando iba a dejarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina llamaron al timbre. Se lo guardo inconscientemente en el bolsillo de su cazadora y a pesar de dudarlo se acercó a la puerta para abrir.

— Inspector... —Casi sonó como un grito, no esperaba encontrárselo allí y menos a esas horas de la noche. Y sabía exactamente lo que estaría pensando de ella al encontrársela en casa del doctor.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó sorprendido al verla abrir la puerta —¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creía que no conocía a Killian.

—Y así era, no lo conocía pero... —Hizo una pequeña pausar para pensar, para encontrar las palabras exactas que explicasen que hacía en casa de un hombre que apenas conocía en plena noche y porque él estaba en la planta de arriba completamente desnudo en la ducha.

—No importa, no tiene porque contármelo ahora —dijo al notar lo incomoda que estaba Emma —. Necesito hablar con Killian, ¿Puede avisarle de que esto aquí?

—Claro —Arrimó la puerta dejándola entreabierta y se acercó a las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos, lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron.

La metálica escalera daba directamente a la habitación, era muy acogedora, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro y dos mesillas a cada lado. Emma se fijó en uno de los portarretratos que decoraba la mesilla más cercana a la ventana. Era un precioso marco plateado pero lo que más le gustó a ella no fue eso si no la foto que enmarcaba. Killian se veía más joven pero tenía la misma mirada profunda y cristalina, la misma sonrisa tierna. Se asustó al oír como la puerta se habría y se dio la vuelta, mientras con las manos en la espalda colocaba el marco en su sitio.

Killian salió del baño tras una nube de vapor que rodeo su cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto simplemente por una toalla de color blanco que hacía que el leve color tostado de su piel, su húmeda piel destacase.

Emma se quedó totalmente paralizada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Solo podía repasar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada. Killian la vio y se acercó a ella sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No parecía molestarle ni incomodarle la presencia de la rubia, si no todo lo contrario. Se colocó frente a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, como ya se había convertido en costumbre. Rozó una de las manos de Emma, mojando su piel con las gotas de agua que aún recorrían sus dedos.

—Emma... —susurró acariciándola, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre la muñeca de ella. Pudo sentir como se estremeció al sentirlo, y eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Era tan dulce, parecía tan inocente. Pero él sabía que no era así, que era una mujer fuerte. Podía observarlo en su mirada, en esos preciosos ojos turquesa.

—Ki...Killian —tartamudeó al intentar hablar —.Ha venido el inspector Graham, está abajo esperándote.

Su expresión cambió automáticamente al escuchar ese nombre, como había pasado el día anterior en el hospital. Se apartó de Emma y se dirigió al armario para sacar algo de ropa. Ella decidió bajar de nuevo a la planta baja para dejarlo vestirse.

Después de unos incómodos minutos junto a la puerta, intentando mantener la fría mirada del inspector, Killian apareció en la sala y agarró a Emma por el brazo como había hecho minutos antes, pero ahora era un gesto diferente. No fueron necesarias las palabras, entendió perfectamente lo que él quería, así que se apartó, volviendo al interior y sentándose en el sofá, dejando les intimidad a ambos hombres para hablar.

—Graham ¿Qué haces aquí? —Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y sus puños. No era solo que lo odiase por lo que hizo si no que ahora también lo odiaba por volver. Ese pasado ya había quedado lejos y tenerlo de nuevo frente a él se lo hacía recordar, rememorar los malos momentos, uno a uno—.No quiero hablar contigo.

—Killian, ya se que lo último que quieres es verme pero necesito que me escuches, por favor—Su mirada fría se tornó a unos ojos cubiertos casi de súplica.

— Tienes razón, no quiero verte —dijo colocando su mano izquierda sobre el borde de la puerta para cerrarla, pero sintió como el pie del otro moreno se lo impedía.

—Por favor — repitió de nuevo pero ahora con un tono de voz más elevado — Entiendo que me odies pero ya no soy el mismo hombre. Necesito explicarte por que hice aquello, porque cometí tantos errores, necesito que me perdones, Killian.

—¿Perdonarte?¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Por tu culpa él le hizo daño, tú se lo permitías —Se acercó de forma amenazante a Graham y colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de él. Lo empujó hacía atrás, provocando que que su espalda chocase contra el frío metal de la puerta del ascensor. Killian levantó su puño derecho, estaba preparado para romperle la boca, como ya había hecho en el pasado. Pero algo le hizo detenerse o más bien alguien. Sintió la suave mano de Emma recorriendo su espalda, dejando pequeñas caricias que consiguieron tranquilizarlo.

El inspector se incorporó, enderezando su espalda pero quedando apoyado sobre la puerta. Sin apartar la mirada de ambos pulsó el botón de llamada y giró levemente su cuerpo.

—Este es mi número —dijo ofreciéndole a Killian una tarjeta, que Emma cogió por él —.Llámame, te doy un plazo de una semana, si no lo haces tendré que detenerte por no querer colaborar, recuerda que aún no has prestado declaración —Las puerta del elevador se abrieron lentamente. Graham entró pronunciando las últimas palabras, mientras se cerraban — .Tendrás que hablar conmigo quieras o no.

**Hola, CaptainSwaners. Ya estoy de vuelta con una capítulo más de mi fic. Esperó que os guste y que disfrutéis de la historia de Emma y Killiam, como yo lo hago escribiéndola. Muchas gracias por leerla y por dejar maravillosos comentarios. Me encantar leerlos y me hacen muy feliz. Ah y sé que habrá cosas que no entendáis de momento pero tranquilos todo tiene su explicación. Todo encajará como un gran rompecabezas. Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo- CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE.**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Amigos?

CAPÍTULO 5

—Ya he hablado con Whale y le he explicado todo —dijo acercándose al sofá donde había permanecido sentado Killian, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, desde que Graham se fue —¿Estás bien? —preguntó rozando con los dedos de su mano izquierda los hombros de él, rodeándolo y sentándose en la pequeña mesa de madera, quedando frente a su perdida mirada.

—Sí, no te preocupes, está todo bien —Intentó sonreír para demostrar que eran ciertas sus palabras pero fue incapaz de fingir y Emma lo notó.

—¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el inspector Graham, verdad —Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó algunas de las piezas que quedaban del móvil de Killian. Lo colocó sobre la mesa, ante la confusa mirada de él. Seguramente no recordaba lo que le había pasado.

—Sí —dijo bajando la cabeza y guiando su mirada hacía el suelo — Él es parte de un pasado que creí olvidado, pero encontrármelo ayer ha hecho que todos los recuerdos vuelvan y alteren mi vida por completo.

—No tienes porque hablar de ello conmigo si no quieres pero me gustaría que sepas que puedes confiar en mi Killian —Acarició con dulzura la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su rodilla.

—No es que no quiera hablar contigo...pero es difícil, creo que no estoy preparado para hablar con nadie aún, lo siento— dijo devolviendo le las caricias de sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, no necesito saber nada que tú no me quieras contar —dijo Emma agarrando la cara de Killian y levantándola, obligando le a mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias, Emma— Mordió su labio inferior, un gesto que solía hacer cuando los nervios se apoderaban de él y dejó una tímida sonrisa sobre su boca — no tienes ninguna obligación de estar aquí, de preocuparte por mí, y aún así me estas ayudando.

—No tienes porque dármelas —dijo ella devolviendo le la sonrisa —.Pero sí necesito que me digas algo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero que me digas porque me llamaste esta mañana, tengo curiosidad.

—La razón por la que precisaba hablar contigo es que necesito que hagas algo por mí. Necesito que si hablas de nuevo con Graham o él te hace alguna pregunta sobre mí no le digas nada y lo más importante es que él no sepa que yo tengo una relación, Whale me dijo que te lo había dicho.

—Tranquilo, no le diré nada —dijo Emma separando su mano de la de él y colocándose uno de los mechones de su pelo, que caía sobre su rostro, tras su oreja derecha.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué no puede saber nada de ella? —preguntó Killian sorprendido.

—No, no necesito saberlo —Apartó sus ojos de él para guiar la mirada al reloj de su muñeca —.Killian, lo siento, pero debo marcharme ya, es muy tarde y mañana debo ir temprano al hospital para estar con Elsa.

—Claro, no te preocupes, ya he robado mucho de tu tiempo —Apoyó sus dos manos sobre el sofá como ayuda para incorporarse, mientras Emma hacía lo mismo y ambos quedaron cara a cara, tan cerca como el escaso espacio entre la mesa y el sofá les obligaban, tan cerca que sus manos se rozaron sin querer o sin poder evitarlo.

Killian guío su mirada hacía esas manos, hacía esos dedos que entre dulzura lo habían despertado horas antes. Y sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó como sería levantarse cada mañana cubierto por esas caricias, iluminado por los rayos del amanecer mezclados con la luz de sus verdes ojos. Esos ojos que lo miraban, que lo apartaron de esa loca fantasía.

Se apartó de ella, acabando con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y se dirigió a la puerta. Pudo sentir los pasos de Emma tras él, que cesaron cuando Killian se paró bruscamente, haciendo que chocasen, que las manos de ella rozasen su espalda. ¿Qué tendrían esas manos que lo alteraban, que lo hacían temblar, olvidar lo todo?

Emma separó sus finas manos de él, descendiendo lentamente por su cintura, sin saber lo que eso estaba provocaba en Killian. Él agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y con un movimiento seco de muñeca la abrió mientras liberaba de sus pulmones la respiración que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando. Emma avanzó, saliendo del apartamento y quedando frente a él.

—Adiós, Killian —dijo dando un tímido paso hacía él, acercando sus labios, dejando le un dulce beso en cada mejilla.

—Adiós, Emma — susurró esas palabras mientras ella se separaba y se daba la vuelta hacía el ascensor. Observó cada detalle de su cuerpo, de sus movimientos, de la sonrisa que ella le regaló antes de que las puertas se cerrasen por completo.

—CS—

Esa mañana era distinta, a pesar de los problemas y las preocupaciones que ocupaban su mente, se permitió disfrutar de la belleza que lo rodeaba. Se levantó de la cama, bajó las escaleras que conectaban su habitación con la planta baja y se preparó un café, que tomó en su terraza. Observó las calles de Nueva York, su cielo, sus habitantes mientras escuchaba la música que salía del interior de su casa. Al sentir las primeras gotas de agua caer sobre su cuerpo cerró los ojos para disfrutar. Sentir el recorrido de las frías gotas sobre su cuerpo, la brisa acariciando su pelo y oler el aroma de la lluvia.

Después de unos minutos entró de nuevo en la casa, dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera de su cocina, subió a su habitación donde se secó y vistió para ir a trabajar.

Al llegar al hospital pensó en subir a la habitación de Elsa y hacerle una visita, llevaba días ingresada y aún no la había visto, pero antes de eso debía hablar con la directora para justificar no haber ido a trabajar durante más de un día.

Entró en el ascensor junto a tres compañeros y un par de familiares de pacientes, que se bajaron en las plantas anteriores a la suya. Al salir se dirigió directamente al despacho de dirección y sin llamar a la puerta entró en el cuarto donde una mujer de cabello corto y negro, ojos marrones y una amplía sonrisa, dedicada para él, lo estaba esperando.

—Killian, ¿Dónde has estado? — dijo ella dejando los papeles, que tenía en las manos, sobre la mesa y acercándose a él.

—Lo siento, debería haberte avisado —Cerró la puerta del despacho con uno de sus pies, sin dejar de mirar a la morena que ahora estaba frente a él — ¿Me vas a despedir?

—No seas tonto, estaba preocupada por ti —Su voz era firme pero dulce, se notaba el cariño en sus palabras y en el abrazo que le dio tras decirlas.

—No tienes porque estar preocupada, Regina —La rodeó entre sus brazos apretándola hacía su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello con una mano y su espalda con la otra —.Estoy bien.

—Has faltado a tus guardias, no contestabas a mis llamas ni a las del móvil ni a las de tu casa —Se apartó de él y rozó su brazo, haciendo pequeñas caricias sobre la tela de la cazadora que cubría su torso —.Soy tu amiga, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

—Lo sé, de verdad que lo siento pero no he tenido una buena semana y… —Dejo de hablar al no saber que más decir. Conocía a Regina desde hace muchos años, ella sabía muchas cosas de su vida. Sabía de Milah y de su pasado pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema, de recordar. E l día había empezado demasiado bien.

—Killian, no tienes por que contarme nada si no quieres pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en su silla, cruzando sus piernas lentamente y recolocándose el ajustado vestido azul que cubría su cuerpo —.Siempre has hecho lo mismo, desde la universidad; te preocupa algo y desapareces durante días, sin dar señales de vida y me tienes a mi en vilo.

—Gracias —Colocó el casco de moto, que llevaba en su mano, sobre una de las sillas que quedaba frente a Regina y se sentó —.Gracias por preocuparte por mi, por ser mi amiga, por estar siempre ahí.

—Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, Killian —Estiró su mano derecha hasta rozar la de él y le regaló una cálida sonrisa de sus labios carmesí, que se borró automáticamente al recibir una llamada y ver el nombre escrito en la pantalla.

—¿Es él verdad? —preguntó al observar como deslizaba su dedo indice sobre el teléfono ,negando la llamada, y como su rostro se cubría de pena. No necesitó una respuesta de los labios de la morena, conocía esa cara, ya la había visto muchas veces. Todas en las que ese hombre la dejaba plantada para estar con su mujer —.Sabes que si tú me lo pides le puedo partir la cara al imbécil que te está rompiendo el corazón —dijo abandonando su asiento y acercándose a su amiga. Se colocó detrás de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo, consolando su dolor.

—CS—

Llevaba más de diez minutos apoyada sobre la pared, mirando hacía su reloj, observando como el tiempo se escapaba lentamente ante sus ojos. Parecía que el mundo se había ralentizado a su alrededor. Odiaba esperar pero era lo que el Whale le había mandado al entrar en la habitación de Elsa. Debía pasar revisión y Ruby, ahora vestida con el uniforme de enfermera la había acompañado hasta fuera y luego vuelto al interior a ayudar al doctor.

—Emma —dijo Whale mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación con una amplía sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro —.Ruby está terminando de hacerle las curas y mientras me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Claro, ¿Va todo bien? —Separó la espalda de la fría y blanca pared para acercarse a él y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con la preocupación reflejada en sus verdes pupilas.

—No, tranquila, va todo bien. Solo quiero informarte sobre la evolución de Elsa —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y echaba un último vistazo al interior de la habitación y a la morena que no apartaba los ojos de él.

Whale agarró el brazo de Emma con la delicadeza con la que solía tratar a las mujeres, pero en esta ocasión no había ningún interés más allá de ser amable con ella. La rubia agradeció ese gesto, no estaba acostumbrada a que fueran tan amables con ella, en su vida solía encontrarse con personas que escaseaban de esa cualidad, la delicadeza, o más bien no tenían ninguna.

Después de informarle de todo los detalles sobre el estado de su amiga y de darle la gran noticias de que en aproximadamente una semana podría llevársela a casa ambos sonrieron, uno satisfecho por un buen trabajo y otra feliz por sentir que toda esa pesadilla del ataque ya había terminado. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció de sus finos labios al ver como Graham de acercaba a ellos.

—Dr. Whale, señorita Swan —Ofreció su mano y una cálida sonrisa a ambos, que hicieron lo mismo —.Necesito tomar declaración a su paciente y espero que esta vez este consciente, preciso terminar de rellenar el informe de la investigación y ella es una de las personas que falta —Esas últimas palabras las dijo mirando fijamente a Emma, ella sabía que se refería precisamente a Killian y a su negativa a hablar con él.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Ruby, que acompaño al inspector al interior de la habitación por petición de Whale. Al salir cerró la puerta, dejando al moreno de intensos ojos marrones haciendo preguntas a Elsa, y se alejó de allí dando la espalda a Emma y al doctor, que continuaban inmóviles uno frente al otro.

—Bueno, creo que iré a tomarme un café mientras Elsa está ocupada —dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos.

—Te recomiendo que no tomes el café de la máquina que hay en los pasillos, es realmente horrible.

—Lo sé, ya me han hecho esa advertencia —Sonrío al recordar ese momento, las palabras exactas de Killian y todo lo que pasó después, todos las caricias de sus dedos sobre su boca. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, debía dejar de pensar en él, se advirtió a si misma al sorprenderse visualizando esa imagen en su mente.

Emma y Whale se iban a despedir cuando una voz los sorprendió e hizo que ambos se girasen. El rubio se puso muy contento de ver a Killian, al igual que ella.

—¡Amigo, por fin te veo! —exclamó abrazándolo y golpeando su espalda con ambas manos de forma cariñosa, mismo gesto que imitó Killian mientras miraba a Emma, que observaba la escena detrás de ellos.

—Lo sé, me he hecho derogar pero ya sabes compañero, lo bueno se hace esperar —bromeó separándose de los brazos de su amigo y moviendo levemente la cabeza, saludando así a Emma.

—Chicos, debo marcharme ya —dijo Whale, golpeando suavemente los brazos de ambos, que se miraban fijamente, sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de este que al darse cuenta de que sobraba los dejo solos y continuó con su ronda de visitas.

—Emma, me gustaría entrar y saludar a Elsa —Killian fue el primero en dar el paso, en romper el silencio.

—Bueno, ahora está...ocupada —No quería decirle que la razón por la que no podía entrar era que en el interior estaba Graham. No quería decir su nombre, ese nombre que tenía el efecto de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. No quería dejar de disfrutar de esa preciosa sonrisa —.Tiene visita, pero más tarde puedes volver.

—Claro, volveré cuando termine mi turno —Se giró para irse pero no tardo ni dos segundos en rectificar y volver a su posición frente a ella —.Emma, entro en media hora, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? El café que no llegamos a tomar a noche.

—No sé —dijo dudosa, sin saber si sería una buena idea. Se sentía bien cuando estaba con Killian, cuando hablaban y tenía curiosidad por saber más de él, pero se conocían hace muy poco —.Bueno, sí, la verdad es que me gustaría tomar ese café contigo —Se decidió a aceptar la petición del moreno, ¿Que tenía que perder?

—Me gustaría ir a una cafetería que queda fuera del hospital, ¿No quieres entrar a por tu cazadora? —preguntó él, señalando con su dedo indice la puerta que estaba a su izquierda.

—No —contestó Emma con rapidez, no podía entrar en la habitación y que Killian se diese cuenta de la presencia de Graham —.Estoy bien así —Le regaló las más dulce de sus sonrisas y agarró su brazo con ambas manos, empujando de su cuerpo hacía los ascensores.

Dieron un pequeño paseo, no duró más de cinco minutos pero para ambos fueron los minutos más perfectos. Emma sin darse cuenta continuaba con sus manos sobre el brazo de Killian, que disfrutaba cada caricia de sus dedos.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Killian, como un caballero, se adelantó a Emma y abrió la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto, no estaba acostumbrada, los hombres con los que había estado en su pasado no habían sido lo que se puede decir amables ni caballerosos.

—¿Has estado antes aquí? —pregunto él tras cerrar la puerta y observando como la rubia se acercaba a la barra.

—Sí, vengo todas las mañanas con las chicas a desayunar —respondió Emma mientras hacía una señal con su mano a la camarera para que se acercase a ellos —¿Tú has venido alguna vez? ¿Nunca te he visto por aquí?

—La verdad es que no —Se acercó a Emma y se sacó la cazadora de cuero que llevaba puesta, cubriendo con ella su tembloroso cuerpo, calado por el invernal frío —.El día que nos conocimos venía hacía aquí a tomar un café, ¿Qué casualidad, no?

—Sí, casualidad —Agarró las solapas de la cazadora de Killian y las acercó a su cara, disfrutando del aroma que desprendían, una mezcla entre dulce y cítrico, y también de la confortable calidez que la prenda le hacía sentir, aliviando el frío de su cuerpo. Haber salido solo con el fino jersey había sido una mala idea o quizás no tan mala —.Gracias, Killian, me estaba muriendo de frío.

—De nada —dijo él subiendo lentamente la cremallera de la cazadora ante la atenta y verde mirada de ella.

La tierna escena fue interrumpida por la camarera, una mujer de cabellos grises que se dejaban caer por su afable rostro. La mujer les regaló una dulce sonrisa y dejó sobre la barra un capuchino y un bollo cubierto de chocolate.

—¿Tú que vas a tomar, guapo? —preguntó guiando su mirada hacía el atractivo moreno que hizo lo mismo al escuchar el alago.

—Un café solo, amor — dijo él, guiñándole un ojo y rozando una de sus manos, haciendo que la mujer se girase, dando la espalda a ambos para esconder su sonrojado rostro. Comenzó a preparar el café, manipulando torpemente la cafetera, causando un pequeño alboroto que se mezclaba con las risas de Killian y Emma, que presenciaban la escena alejándose de la barra y acercándose a una de las mesas.

—Creo que le has gustado —Bromeo Emma sentándose en el lado más cercana a la ventana, mientras él hacia lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella —.Nunca la había visto así, tan sonrojada —dijo aún riendo.

—Suelo tener ese efecto sobre las mujeres, Swan —Continuó bromeando, sin darse de cuenta del efecto que sus palabras, o más bien solo una de ellas, había tenido sobre la rubia. Muchas veces la habían llamado por su apellido pero jamás de esa forma, tan perfecta. Por un segundo se pudo imaginar escuchando esa palabra, o cualquier otra, por el resto de su vida pero siempre pronunciadas por esa voz, suave y dulce, que acariciaba sus oídos como la mejor de las melodías. Pero no tardó en volver en si, en darse de bruces con la realidad. Jamás esas voz sería para ella.

Emma se sorprendió pensando en eso, en un futuro junto a alguien. Desde que se enamoró por primera vez, cuando no era más que una simple e inocente adolescente, desde que le rompieron el corazón por primera y última vez no lo había vuelto a hacer. Con la última lágrima derramada por ese amor también se perdió la esperanza de cualquier otro. Pero no se extrañó de que ese futuro fuera junto a Killian. No lo conocía desde hace mucho pero confiaba en él, extrañamente se había permitido confiar en alguien.

—¿Estás bien Emma? —preguntó Killian al observar como distraída jugaba con uno de sus dorados mechones mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la espuma de su café —¿Te preocupa algo? —Posó su mano derecha sobre la de ella, dejando caricias sobre su muñeca y ascendiendo hasta sus finos dedos.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió, guiando sus ojos hacía los de él —.Solo estaba pensando.

—Pensando en Elsa, ¿Estas preocupada por ella? —Apartó su mano de la de Emma cuando la camarera se acercó a ellos con una taza de café y la dejó sobre la mesa, junto a una amable sonrisa —.Podemos volver al hospital si quieres estar con ella.

—No, no eso, ella está bien, en una semana le darán el alta y toda esta pesadilla llegará a su fin—Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y dejo por unos segundos la caliente taza entre sus frías manos —.Pero ahora que hablas de ella, podría llevarle un café y un par de bollos, seguro que echa de menos estos desayunos.

—¿Es una persona muy importante para ti, verdad? —Imitó a Emma, dando un sorbo a su café pero sin aparta la mirada de ella.

—Sí — Dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa y cogió la mitad del bollo, ofreciéndole la otra parte a Killian, como solía hacer con Elsa. Este la aceptó con rapidez, dándole un gran mordisco —.Yo nunca he tenido una familia de verdad. Desde que he llegado a este mundo he estado sola y las pocas veces que he encontrado a alguien para compartir mi vida he salido herida. Pero cuando conocí a Elsa y Ruby, encontré las excepción, encontré mi pequeña familia. Me costó dejarlas entrar en mi mundo, en mi vida, pero ahora no me la imagino sin ellas, sin mis amigos.

—Emma, quiero ser parte de esa familia. Quiero ser tu amigo —Observó la mirada nerviosa de ella, que ante sus palabras dejó caer parte de su desayuno sobre la mesa.

—¿Amigos? Pero si apenas nos conocemos —preguntó frunciendo su ceño sorprendida, jamás nadie le había pedido ser su amigo y no sabía como debía reaccionar.

—Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución, Emma —Cogió de nuevo la taza y esta vez dio un sorbo largo, terminando su café, e hizo un gesto a la amable camarera para que se acercase —.Conozcámonos, yo te contaré de mi todo lo que quieras saber —La mujer de platinos cabellos se acercó a la mesa interrumpiendo a Killian, que al verla sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones una pequeña cartera de cuero negro y sacó un par de billetes para pagar la cuenta pero ella tras un gestó apartando su mano dijo "_Invita la casa, guapo_".

Killian agradeció ese gestó con una dulce sonrisa y observó como la mujer se alejaba hacía la barra. Guardó el dinero en la cartera y esta de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Aprovechó para sacar un teléfono que comenzó a vibrar en sus manos. Tras observar la pantalla durante unos segundo guió su mirada a Emma, que había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Ya tienes móvil nuevo? —preguntó curiosa, señalándolo con su dedo indice.

—Sí, bueno, era de mi hermano y lo tenía guardado por casa —respondió Killian mientras se deslizaba sobre su asiento, quedando en una esquina, con media pierna fuera —.Emma, lo siento pero debo irme ya al hospital —dijo levantándose y quedando frente a ella.

—Espera, toma tu cazadora —Giró levemente su cuerpo y colocó una de sus manos sobre la metálica cremallera pero Killian se lo impidió, posando sus dedos sobre los de ella —¿Qué ocurre?

—No hace falta que me la des ahora —Se inclinó levemente sobre ella, colocando su rodilla izquierda sobre el acolchado asiento, y sus manos en el respaldo y la mesa —.Me lo devolverás la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—¿Mañana? Podemos volver a vernos mañana, desayunar de nuevo juntos —dijo al sentir como Killian se alejaba de ella, enderezando su cuerpo de nuevo y poniéndose de pie —.Y podemos conocernos, te contaré más de mí.

**Hola! Una semana más estoy aquí para traer el nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis magníficos comentarios, como siempre. Bueno en este capítulo Emma y Killian se van acercando, poco a poco van dejando sus inseguridades atrás y se permiten aceptar que quieren algo más que ser simples desconocidos, ser amigos. ¿Pero es eso lo que quieren ser, solo amigos? CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE **


	7. Capítulo 6: No más palabras

CAPÍTULO 6

—Hola, dormilona —Susurró acercándose a la cama y acariciando con cuidado uno de sus hombros, destapado de la manta que cubría el resto de su cuerpo —.Ya es hora de despertarse.

—Un ratito más, Emma —suplicó aún con los ojos cerrados y tapándose totalmente —.Tengo sueño.

—Elsa, mañana te darán el alta y tendrás todo el tiempo para descansar en casa —dijo cogiendo los extremos de las mantas con ambas manos y destapando la hasta la cintura —.En unos minutos vendrá Ruby para llevarte a hacer las últimas pruebas —Elsa colocó los brazos sobre su cara, intentando taparse de la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

—Vale, me levantaré, mamá —aceptó con un tono burlesco y sacando la lengua a la rubia que reía al ver el comportamiento tan aniñado de su amiga —¿Qué hora es? —preguntó incorporándose y estirando sus brazos, con cuidado, intentando no enredarse con la vía y el suero.

—Son las nueve —Terminó de quitar las mantas y sábanas, y le ofreció sus manos a Elsa para ayudarla a sentarse en uno de los extremos de la cama —.Así que date prisa y vete a prepararte, te he dejado tu neceser en el baño.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por que tienes tanta prisa —Sus labios se curvaron en una amplía sonrisa, con la única intención de meterse con Emma, como siempre hacía, como tanto le gustaba —.Tienes que ir a tu cita matutina con Killian en el Granny's.

—No seas tonta, sabes que no es una cita —Frunció el ceño, sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención pero no le gustaba que Elsa insistiese en que podría haber algo entre ella y él. Para que perder el tiempo hablando de algo que jamás tendría lugar —.Solo intentamos ser amigos, conocernos y simplemente es un desayuno.

—Ya, claro, solo amigos —Bajó de la cama con cuidado y se colocó sobre sus pies las zapatillas que Emma le había dejado junto a la mesa —.Cuando desayunas conmigo no vuelves tan feliz.

—Jamás seremos nada más, no tiene sentido seguir hablando del tema.

—¿Por qué no? Ha venido a visitarme los últimos días, hemos hablado y creo que es perfecto para ti —Se puso de pie y dio pequeños pasos acercándose a Emma, que la agarro de las manos —¿No te gusta?

—Elsa, sabes mejor que nadie que no está en mis planes iniciar una relación, enamorarme, pero eso no quiere decir que este ciega. Claro que me gusta Killian y creo que yo también le gusto a él. Pero la vida es algo más complicado que eso, no es suficiente el hecho de que nos sintamos atraídos el uno por el otro; Él tiene una relación y yo una vida, que se complicaría si me permitiera sentir algo más de lo que ya siento.

Emma cogió una chaqueta de color azul claro que estaba sobre el sofá en el que había intentando dormir las últimas noches. La colocó sobre los hombros de Elsa, tapando su destemplado cuerpo, cubierto solo por la blanca bata de hospital, con una abertura vertical en la espalda, dejando poco a la imaginación.

—Hola, chicas —Ruby entró en la habitación empujando una silla de ruedas en la que Elsa se subió con la ayuda de sus dos amigas.

—Yo iré a desayunar algo a donde siempre y os traeré un par de cafés para después —Elsa dio un leve codazo a la morena cuando esta estaba a punto de decir algo, sabía exactamente que iba a sacar el tema de Killian y que a Emma le molestaría.

—Saluda a mi abuela y dile que la semana que viene me pasaré por allí —dijo Ruby dándose cuenta del gesto de Elsa y de la intención de este.

—CS—

Llevaba toda la noche de guardia, estaba realmente agotado, no podía más con el cansancio. No había parado ni un minuto para comer o simplemente cerrar los ojos durante un breve instante. Y lo único que deseaba era poder volver a casa y acostarse en su cama, dormir durante horas. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, que no podría dormir hasta que solucionase el tema que no había parado de rondar por su cabeza desde hace más de una semana.

Entró en el ascensor y se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, que se cerró en escasos segundos. Introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó una tarjeta. La observó sin casi parpadear hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Escuchó unos pasos tras el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Decidió no girarse, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando sintió unos finos dedos rozando su brazo y esa dulce voz acarició sus oídos.

—¿Killian? —Apretó con más fuerza el brazo que sostenía entre su mano cuando él se giró y pudo observar esos preciosos ojos azules.

—Emma —En su voz se podía notar el cansancio de las noches en vela pero también la alegría por la presencia de Emma —.Pensé que hoy no te vería.

—Lo sé —Se apartó un poco de él cuando Killian se dejó caer sobre la pared, apoyando su espalda sobre el frío metal —.Me alegro de que no haya sido así.

Intentó regalarle una sonrisa por esas palabras pero fue inútil, la preocupación anuló cualquier motivo para hacerlo. Guió la mirada a la tarjeta que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda y por su mente pasó la idea de guardarla, esconderla, pero no lo hizo. Quizás Emma podría darle una solución o simplemente hablar con ella le sentaría bien.

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo —Levantó su mano, enseñándole a Emma la tarjeta con el número y el nombre del inspector Graham —.Con esto —Ella la agarró entre sus dedos y después de unos segundos para identificarla volvió a guiar la mirada a los ojos de Killian.

—¿Ya lo has llamado?

—No, ese es el problema, no sé que hacer —Cogió la tarjeta de nuevo, guardándola en el bolsillo de donde la había sacado minutos antes —.Mañana acaba el plazo que Graham me dio para llamarlo y sigo sin creer que hablar con él sea una buena idea.

—¿Sí tienes claro que en una mala idea por qué dudas en si hacerlo o no? —Dio un paso hacia delante, colocó su mano derecha sobre la barandilla que rodeaba la pared, acercándola a la de Killian, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los de él, que se estremeció al sentir el tacto de la suave piel de la rubia sobre la suya, que se erizó inevitablemente.

—Porque he hablado con Mi...mi pareja, ella cree que debo hacerlo —Emma apartó su mano al escuchar esas palabras, "mi pareja", aveces lo olvidaba y en otras ocasiones como en ese preciso momento deseaba olvidar lo —¿Tú que opinas? Necesito saber que piensas, que me digas que hacer.

—Creo que no pierdes nada por hablar con él, por escucharlo, se veía arrepentido —La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron a la vez —.Quizás saber su parte dela historia te ayude.

—Gracias, Emma —Colocó su mano derecha sobre el brazo de ella, dejando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar —.Siento no poder acompañarte a desayunar pero tengo que atender una urgencia y me llevará bastante.

—No te preocupes, podré sobrevivir a un día sin tu compañía —bromeó Emma provocando que Killian mostrase por fin su anhelada sonrisa —.Adios, Killian.

—CS—

Ese último paciente le había llevado más tiempo de lo planeado, ya casi había anochecido, y por eso después cambiarse de ropa fue directamente al aparcamiento y cogió la moto. Solía acercarse a la cafetería dando un paseo pero esta vez necesitaba darse prisa, ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

Aparcó frente a la terraza de Granny's y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, observando el interior y a la persona que lo esperaba dentro. Llevaba yendo a aquel local casi una semana y durante esos días no pudo evitar sonreír al entrar por aquella puerta porque era Emma quien estaba sentada en la barra y no Graham.

—Creí que ya no vendrías —dijo el moreno de ojos marrones, levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndole a Killian una de sus manos para saludarlo pero este no dudó en esquivarla .

—No creas que no he estado tentado —La expresión de su rostro era totalmente seria pero se permitió un instante para sonreír, para regalarle una leve sonrisa a la camarera que se acercó a él con la bebida que siempre pedía —.Pero no pierdo nada por escucharte, así que empieza a hablar ya.

Killian agarró con una mano la taza de café y con la otra el casco que había dejado sobre la silla que estaba a su lado. Se acercó a una de las mesas y Graham siguió sus pasos, sentándose frente a él.

—Quiero empezar pidiéndote perdón por todo lo que hice, por todo lo que os hice, Killian —Dio un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza, ya caliente, que se había pedido al entrar, para humedecer sus labios secos de los nervios —.Jamás pensé que volvería a verte,que tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo de nuevo después de la última vez en el entierro.

—Vete al grano, no necesito tus disculpas, no cambiaran nada —No le gustaba comportarse de esa manera pero la rabia que sentía hablaba por él —.No borrarán el pasado.

—Lo sé y ojalá fuera posible borrarlo o volver a atrás y hacerlo todo de forma diferente —En su mirada se podía observar la tristeza y el arrepentimiento —.Pero yo no pude elegir, Killian, nada de lo que hice fue mi elección. Él me obligó a hacerlo y se que todos pensaban que era por dinero, que era un policía corrupto pero no fue así. Jamás renunciaría a mis principios por el sucio dinero pero si por salvar la vida de mi familia.

—¿Tu familia?

—Sí, Killian, yo tenía una familia que él uso a su favor —Giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana que quedaba a su derecha y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, como en un inútil intento para recordar las caras de esas personas que ya se habían ido, dejando un gran vacío en su corazón —Yo crecí en esa pequeña ciudad, me crié siendo testigo de todos los negocios sucios y del miedo que Gold causaba a sus habitantes. Por esa razón me hice policía, para acabar con él y ayudar a las personas. Y sabía que intentaría sobornarme con dinero, como solía hacer con el resto de autoridades pero también sabía que jamás aceptaría nada a cambio de mi honor. Con lo que no contaba era con que amenazase a mis padres e incluso llegó a entrar en mi casa y darle una paliza a mi padre. Desde entonces me convertí en una marioneta entre sus manos.

—¿Y por qué debo creerte, Graham?

—Porque yo quería a Milah, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre fue mi amiga —Dejó de hablar por un instante para mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Killian —La primera vez que vino a verme y me contó que él la maltrataba quise matarlo y me presenté en su despacho, me enfrente a él y a sus hombres. Te acordarás del día que llegue a urgencias con la cara totalmente destrozada. Yo intenté proteger a Milah de su marido, de Gold, pero fracasé.

—Continúa —No estaba seguro del todo que esa historia fuera real, podría ser una gran mentira, una trampa, pero a la vez podía sentir el dolor en esas palabras.

—Hasta la semana pasada aún guardaba un pequeño hilo de esperanza de que continuase viva. Jamás se encontró el cuerpo y durante todos estos años ha pasado por mi mente la posibilidad de que estuviera contigo. Pero cuando, la otra noche, te vi con otra mujer toda esperanza murió. Tú nunca le serías infiel, la amabas demasiado para ello o para separarte de ella. Sé que si Milah estuviera viva tú seguirías a su lado.

—CS—

—Emma —Aprovechó que el semáforo cambió a rojo para contestar a la llamada, no le dio tiempo a ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba pero al escuchar su voz, ya no fue necesario, era él —¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, espera que aparco el coche, Killian —Dejó el móvil sobre el asiento del copiloto y tras unos minutos consiguió aparcar —Ya puedo hablar.

—Siento molestarte pero he seguido tu consejo y he hablado con Graham, he escuchado cada palabra de lo que tenía que decirme —Hizo una pequeña pausa y Emma pudo escuchar su agitada respiración a través del teléfono —, y necesito contárselo a alguien, a ti.

—No te preocupes, no me molestas —No pudo evitar sentir un leve sentimiento de felicidad en su interior al escuchar que la necesitaba, que alguien lo hacía —En un cuarto de hora llegaré a mi casa si quieres nos podemos ver allí.

—De acuerdo, mándame la dirección en un mensaje y voy para ahí —Cogió el casco, que tenía apoyado sobre el asiento, con la mano que tenía libre y se colocó encima de la moto —.Muchas gracias, Emma.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que ambos compartieron hasta que Killian llego al apartamento de Emma. Después de unos eternos minutos de conducir, subir hasta su planta y esperar a que ella abriese la puerta por fin pudo escuchar de nuevo su voz. Un bálsamo que aliviaba el dolor de cada herida que llevaba grabada en el corazón.

Al abrirse la puerta y ver esos ojos verdes esperándolo sintió la ardiente necesidad de abrazarla, de borrar sus penas con el roce de sus brazos, con las caricias de sus manos. En el poco tiempo que Emma llevaba en su vida se había convertido en una persona especial, en una "_buena amiga_". Y era curioso porque a pesar de la brevedad de su amistad sentía que era como un libro abierto para él, que la conocía. Un libro en el cual no le importaría perderse.

—Killian, entra —dijo la rubia al ver que permanecía quieto frente a ella, indeciso —.Ven —Agarró su mano derecha, empujando de él hacía el interior del piso.

—De verdad que siento presentarme así, no tenía previsto que hablar con él me afectase tanto, que me hiciese recordar y replantearme tantas decisiones tomadas en el pasado —Se disculpó mientras Emma lo dirigía hasta el pequeño sofá de color gris que decoraba el centro del pequeño salón.

—No te disculpes más —Emma soltó su mano de la de Killian y la colocó sobre su hombro, empujándolo levemente, obligándolo así a sentarse —, y espera un momento —dijo quedando frente a él, haciendo que tuviera que elevar la mirada para poder verla a los ojos.

Emma se apartó de él y se acercó a la cocina que comunicaba con el salón. El apartamento no era muy grande así que Killian fue testigo de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Abrió uno de los armarios y sacó una botella de cristal con un líquido en su interior, que él no tardo en identificar. Cogió dos vasos y volvió de nuevo junto al moreno de clara mirada, centrada por completo en ella.

—Creo que un poco de ron te sentará bien –Le ofreció uno de los vasos, que llenó hasta la mitad y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

—Me conoces bien, Swan —Dio un largo sorbo a su copa y la dejo sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal que quedaba a sus pies —, y me gusta —Separó su espalda del respaldo y se deshizo de la fría cazadora de cuero que cubría su torso.

—Bueno, es lo que hacen los amigos, se conocen y es lo que intentamos ser ¿no? —Imitó su gesto y bebió un poco de ron, el necesario para humedecer sus labios.

—La verdad es que no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos pero los pocos que tengo son de lo mejor, como yo —Bromeó, provocando la dulce risa de Emma que se mezcló con la suya, causando la melodía perfecta.

Pero la risa de él cesó al recordar porque estaba allí. Al pasar por su mente el encuentro que tuvo con Graham.

—Emma, lo que necesito contarte no se lo he dicho a muchas personas -Giró levemente su cuerpo para poder observar esos ojos mejor y subió una de sus piernas al sofá, poniéndose más cómodo —.Pero siento que puedo confiar en ti.

—Así es, Killian, puedes hacerlo —Agarró su mano, apretándola con fuerza entre sus dedos, intentando consolar el dolor que veía reflejado en el azul de sus ojos.

—Todo empezó cuando terminé la universidad y comencé mi año de residente. Decidí pasarlo en un hospital de una pequeña ciudad en Maine. Creí que así conectaría más con los pacientes y siempre he pensado que eso es una parte importante del trato médico, además de todos los conocimientos —Por un leve momento, Emma creyó ver una sutil curvatura en los labios de Killian, una sonrisa pero falsa alarma—Y esa fue exactamente la razón de todo lo que pasó después, conectar con los pacientes. Mejor dicho enamorarme de una paciente. —Hizo una pequeña pausa para recordar —Una noche baje a urgencias y allí estaba, sentada en una de las camillas, una médica la estaba atendiendo. Su rostro estaba muy golpeado pero a pesar de ello no pude apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Me acerqué a mi compañera y le pregunté que le había pasado, "_claros signos de maltrato_" dijo, pero la mujer estaba aterrada y no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Cuando nos quedamos solos me acerqué a ella y dije "_no quiero que nuestra primera conversación comience con una mentira, así que si estás dispuesta a contarme quién te a hecho esto me quedaré y te curaré esas heridas si no me iré_". Agarró mis manos con fuerza —Guió su mirada a la mano que Emma entrelazaba con la suya —y me suplicó que no me fuera, que no la dejará y no lo hice y nunca lo haré. Me contó todo, su marido la maltrataba, hace años que lo hacía. Después de eso nos seguimos viendo, tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de alejarla de esa vida.

—¿Y lo conseguiste? —preguntó Emma con curiosidad. Tenía la necesidad de saber más sobre esa historia de amor, de un tipo de amor que ella jamás había sentido.

—Sí, lo hice, pero fue realmente difícil. Su marido comenzó a sospechar y lo que hizo fue encerrarla en su casa, prohibirle salir, solo le permitía acudir a la cita medica que tenía cada viernes. Aprovechamos ese día para vernos, para amarnos. Pero esa felicidad que sentía solo cuando estaba con ella fue efímera, se acabo cuando dejó de acudir a nuestros encuentros —Killian apartó la mirada de Emma y la fijo en algún punto perdido del cuarto —Lo primero que pensé fue que su marido le había hecho algo pero me llamó y dijo que lo nuestro se tenía que terminar, que solo había sido un entretenimiento y ya se había aburrido de mi.

—¿Y era verdad, no te quería?

—No, solo era una mentira, ella si me quería. Y por esa misma razón intentó alejarme de su lado, sabía que tarde o temprano su marido daría conmigo, descubriría quien era el hombre que su mujer amaba en realidad —Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro del interior de su pecho y ladeo su cabeza para ver de nuevo a Emma, que no podía apartar los ojos de él —Pero yo no pude hacerlo, alejarme de ella dolería demasiado, sería un dolor que nadie podría sanar jamás. Así que después de días sin recibir ni una sola noticia de él, no lo pensé más, cogí mis llaves y subí al coche para ir a por ella, debía sacarla de allí, apartarla de él.

Las palabras murieron en su boca y el dolor se reavivó en su interior. Hablar de ello lo hacía más real, convertía el pasado en un despiadado presente que desgarraba su corazón con cada verdad, con cada detalle. Y aunque tener a Emma a su lado aliviaba levemente ese dolor, por un breve instante, los recuerdos son un lastre que pesa demasiado, que hunde tu mundo por completo.

—Emma, lo siento, pero no puedo continuar —Volvió a apartar sus ojos de los de ella —.Demasiadas confesiones por una noche —dijo mientras Emma, agarrando su cara entre sus dedos, lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, podemos continuar otro día, si quieres —Killian asintió con la cabeza y cogió su copa de la mesa, dando un largo sorbo, terminando con el ron de su vaso.

—Killian, sabes que no soy una persona a la que le gusten los abrazos pero si necesitas uno puedo hacer una excepción.

Abrió sus brazos y Killian se acercó lentamente, apartando su espalda del respaldo del sofá. Sintió la suave piel de ella bajo su mano, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus descubierto hombro, recorriendo tímidamente su brazo. Apartó su dorado cabello y la rodeó entre sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Emma hundió su cara sobre el cuello de él y cerró los ojos para disfrutar por completo de las caricias que él dejaba sobre su espalda. Esos minutos rodeada por los brazos de Killian habían sido suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a los abrazos, quizás podría acostumbrarse, sí todos fueran así, si todos fueran con él.

Se separaron, pero no por completo. Emma apoyó su frente en la de Killian y mientras se perdía en el azul de su mirada colocó su mano izquierda sobre su rostro, rozando su mejilla con el pulgar y enredando los azabaches cabellos de él con los otros dedos.

Esa cercanía entre sus cuerpos era peligrosa y el poco espacio entre sus labios tentador. Emma fue demasiado débil y la tentación ganó la batalla. Dejó un leve beso sobre la comisura de su boca mientras observaba la confusión en los ojos de Killian. Pero al sentir que no se separaba, si no que por el contrario se acercó más a ella, colocó su mano sobre la nuca de él y lo empujo hacía ella, uniendo por fin sus labios. Esos labios, que se devoraron en una perfecta danza de sus lenguas, que se necesitaban, se complementaban.

—Emma, ¿Qué haces? —dijo Killian separándose e intentando recuperar el aliento —.No puedo hacer esto.

—Shhh —Puso su dedo indice sobre los labios de él, silenciando sus palabras y deslizó esa mano por su cuello hasta llegas a su palpitante pecho, empujándolo hacía atrás—.No más palabras —Se colocó enzima de las piernas de Killian y lo agarró de las manos, dejándolas sobre sus caderas mientras regresaba a besar su boca.

**Hola! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más, espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y sobretodo el final. Me he atrevido con el primer beso. Ay quien lo pillara, besar a Killian *resbala con sus babas, se desmaya y fantasea con "besar" a Colin/Killian * XD Saludos y como siempre CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE**


	8. Capítulo 7: Y sería un error

Descendió sus manos hasta rozar los muslos de ella, que había dejado de besar los labios de Killian para atacar su cuello, y la atrajo más hacía él, colocando la sobre sus caderas. Continuó, acariciándola, dejando las huellas de sus dedos sobre la piel de su espalda mientras se deshacía de la camiseta de asas que cubría su torso.

Emma no quería ser menos, ser la única que perdiese ropa en ese cuarto. Comenzó a desabrochar, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa de cuadros negros y rojos que Killian llevaba puesta. Pero se desesperó al ver que debajo le espera una camiseta blanca, preparada para ser arrancada. Pero antes necesitaba besar de nuevo sus labios.

Durante unos minutos devoró su boca, como había estado deseando desde el primer momento. Dejo un mordisco en su labio inferior y se separó, solo un poco, lo necesario para poder quitarle la ropa. Sin apartar los ojos de él, colocó las manos sobre los extremos de la camiseta y comenzó a deslizar la hacia arriba, dejando ver los abdominales que Emma acarició con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Emma, por favor, para —suplicó entre un ahogado gemido que se escapó de su boca al sentir como ella clavaba sus dientes sobre su cuello —No puedo hacer esto, no puedo —dijo agarrando la pierna izquierda de ella y apartándola de él, con rapidez pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

—Espera, Killian, no te vayas así —Se incorporó imitándolo y agarró su brazo con fuerza, intentando que dejase de vestirse y que la mirase a los ojos para poder hablar con él.

—No, no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más aquí —Se soltó de la mano de Emma y terminó de ponerse la camisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan horrible ha sido que te bese? —Escuchó esas palabras con un insoportable eco que lo golpeo sin piedad por la espalda.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad? —preguntó, girando sobre si mismo y clavando su azul mirada sobre ella, que ya estaba a menos de dos pasos de distancia de él —.No puedo quedarme aquí porque no podré rechazar dos veces estos labios —Rozó el labio inferior de ella, lentamente, provocando que cerrase los ojos por unos breves segundos—.Y sería un error.

—CS—

Hizo un gesto con su mano para que el camarero se acercase y rellenase su copa vacía, una vez más. Realmente necesitaba ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Sabía que no era la mejor solución, que no arreglaría nada pero en ese momento era la opción más atractiva. Olvidar aunque fuera por una noche, por unas horas todo lo que tenía en su cabeza.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —dijo el moreno tras la barra, agarrando la botella que había dejado cerca de donde Killian estaba sentado y abriéndola —Quizás hablar te ayude más que el ron.

—¿Y por qué perderías el tiempo hablando con un desconocido que intenta emborracharse? —Dio un único sorbo, vaciando de nuevo su vaso.

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, esto está muerto —Después de señalar con una de sus manos el local que le rodeaba giró sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda a Killian por un momento, para coger un vaso que colocó junto al de él y llenó varios con un poco de ron.

—¿No te espera nadie en casa? —preguntó mientras ambos chocaban sus vasos en un gesto de complejidad.

—Sí y ella es la razón por la que estoy trabajando aquí a estas horas —dijo después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa —.Vamos a casarnos y necesitamos el dinero.

—Una boda, siempre he querido casarme —Esta vez no acabo con su bebida con solo un trago, hablar con aquel chico le distraía más y le daría menos dolor de cabeza al día siguiente.

—¿Y por que nunca lo has hecho? ¿No has encontrado a la persona adecuada?

—Sí, la encontré pero ella ya estaba casada.

—Oh, tema complicado, ¿Es la razón por la que estás aquí?

—No, eso sería más sencillo —Dejó de hablar al ser interrumpido por el ruido del teléfono, que quedaba en la otra punta de la barra —.Tranquilo, contesta.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la copa que tenía entre sus manos, hipnotizándose con el vaivén de los hielos que golpeaba el fino cristal, causando un leve tintineo que lo transporto lejos de ese lugar, de esa barra de bar, al interior de su mente donde el eco de una risa, que horas antes era solo para él, le sacó una breve sonrisa.

—¿Ahogando las penas en alcohol? —Una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos pero no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo ni respondió a esa pregunta —¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sí —No necesitaba compañía, realmente no la deseaba, pero no quería ser descortés y menos buscarse problemas.

El hombre que tenía a su izquierda, y a cuyas palabras estaba haciendo caso omiso, se incorporó del taburete que ocupaba y colocó ambas manos sobre la madera de caoba, como punto de apoyo para impulsarse y alcanzar la botella de whisky que quedaba tras la barra.

Retrocedió y se sentó de nuevo, pero ahora en silencio, había sustituido las palabras que salían por su boca por el ardiente licor que quemaba su interior al descender lentamente por su garganta. Bebió directamente de la botella, necesitaba "_ahogar sus penas_", y con la cantidad que tenía no sería suficiente ni con un cubo lleno de alcohol.

—Tranquilo, conozco al dueño —dijo al ver como Killian ladeo levemente su cabeza para mirarlo pero sus azules ojos enseguida volvieron a perderse en su copa.

—No me importa —susurró cansado, ya había bebido suficiente y estaba seguro que escuchar a aquel hombre le daría más dolor de cabeza que beberse todas las botellas del bar, así que apartó el vaso de sus manos, deslizándolo por la barra y se incorporó, levantándose de su asiento.

—Espera —dijo agarrándolo del bazo al ver sus intenciones de abandonar el local —Tú eres Killian ¿verdad?

—Sí —Se soltó de inmediato de su mano, no le gustaba que le tocasen y menos ese hombre. No sabía por qué, apenas le había prestado atención, pero no le gustaba —¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy Robin —Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al decir esas palabras y cualquier posibilidad de sonreír se alejó del de Killian —¿No me recuerdas? Nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones.

—Claro, ahora que te veo la cara me acuerdo —Fijo su mirada en él, como no había hecho antes —.He tenido tantas ganas de partírtela que sería imposible olvidarla —dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños, el alcohol corría por sus venas pero aún estaba lo bastante lucido para hacer lo que deseaba cada vez que Regina lo llamaba entre lagrimas y el culpable siempre era él.

—Comprendo que me odies, yo también lo hago —Agarró con más fuerza la botella y saludó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza al camarero, que colgó con fuerza el teléfono, provocando un estridente ruido, haciendo que Killian también fijase su mirada en él —pero tú no lo entiendes, amo a Regina pero no puedo dejar a mi mujer, tengo una vida junto a ella, una familia.

—Tienes razón, te odio pero quizás este empezando a entenderte —Robin frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, nunca nadie le había dicho eso y menos se lo esperaba de Killian —.Hace años me enamoré por primera y única vez, en todo ese tiempo jamás me fijé en otras porque ella era el centro de mi mundo pero hoy he besado a otra mujer y porque tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad si no estoy seguro que ahora estaría entre sus brazos.

—No es lo mismo, tú no eres como yo, supiste parar a tiempo —Killian se sentó de nuevo en su taburete, no sabía porque le estaba contado todo eso a él pero quizás escucharlo le ayudaría a aclarar su mente —.Yo fui un imbécil, no pude conformarme con un simple beso y antepuse mis deseos a la felicidad de dos fantásticas mujeres, engañándolas.

—Eres un imbécil, Robin —Se estaba quedando a gusto diciéndole todo lo que había pensado de él durante meses —.También te estás engañando a ti, ¿De verdad crees que recuperaras a Regina? Ya ha sufrido demasiado en el amor, no necesita que alargues su dolor llamándola o apareciendo en su casa, dejala en paz.

—No puedo, Killian, necesito que me perdone —El camarero se acercó a ambos y retiró de la barra el vaso de ron y la botella de whisky a pesar de la mirada que Robin le dedicó, pero ya habían bebido suficiente —.Felipe puedes irte ya para casa, yo me encargaré de cerrar.

—¿Estás seguro? Mi turno acaba en una hora.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ve con tu prometida y hazla feliz, tú que puedes —Guió su mirada a la de Killian como si él fuera el único que pudiera comprendelo.

—Tú también podrías hacerla feliz, Robin, pero solo a una de ellas. No puedes tenerlas a las dos, por que el resultado sería hacer infelices a dos personas que no se lo merecen.

—Pero amo a esas dos mujeres, Killian —dijo poniendose en pie y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la barra —.Hablas de mí, te atreves a juzgarme pero ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Hoy te has resistido pero habrá una próxima vez en la que estés tentado a besarla y quizás en esa ocasión no seas tan fuerte, ¿Tienes claro que no harías lo mismo que yo?

—Sí —Esa fue su respuesta, un seco y simple "_sí_", que no necesito pensar —.Quizás no sienta por Milah… —Hizo una pequeña pausa al darse cuenta de que había dicho su verdadero nombre pero ya estaba hecho, así que continuó —lo mismo que al principio, que no la ame con la misma intensidad pero un día le prometí que la protegería, que no me iría y eso es lo que haré. No arriesgaré tanto por un beso, aunque haya sido un gran beso.

—¿Hay algo más que una simple promesa, verdad? —Killian se sorprendió ante ese pregunta, parecía que aquel hombre, en ocasiones, daba uso a su pequeño cerebro.

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué crees que te lo contaré a ti?

—Por que me has confesado algo que creo que no lo has compartido con nadie más, eso quieres decir que confiás en mí.

—No, no confió en ti y dudo que alguna vez lo haga pero si te he contado todo esto es porque si se lo cuentas a alguien me aseguraré de que nadie vuelva a reconocer tu cara.

—CS—

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y a pesar de la luz casi cegadora, que entraba por la ventana, pudo distinguir fácilmente donde estaba. No era la primera vez que dormía en esa cama, en esa casa.

Estiró su mano izquierda, cogiendo el extremo de la sabana y destapándose. No había ni rastro de su ropa, su cuerpo estaba simplemente cubierto por su ropa interior. Se acercó a la puerta del lavabo y sin hacer demasiado ruido deslizó el pomo y entró en su interior. Tras unos minutos dejando correr el agua del grifo, observando sus marcadas ojeras en el espejo, mojó su cara en un inútil intento despejarse.

Bajó las escaleras que comunicaban con la cocina y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa de madera, con el periódico en una mano y la taza de café en la otra. Aprovechó que no se había percatado de su presencia para darle un pequeño susto, que la sobresaltó, haciendo que un ahogado grito se escapase de su boca.

—Mierda, Killian, me has dado un susto de muerte —gritó Regina, estirando su brazo derecho para coger un trapo y así limpiar el café que había derramado por la gracia de su amigo —¿Así me agradeces lo que hice por ti anoche?

—Perdona, amor, solo quería darte unos "sorprendentes" buenos días —Se acercó al armario que quedaba junto a la nevera y cogió una taza que llenó, hasta el borde, del café más negro.

—Bueno, eso los has conseguido —dijo mientras hacía un escáner visual del cuerpo, apenas cubierto, de Killian — ¿Quieres mudarte aquí? Podrías alegrarme la vista todas la mañanas —Bromeó, haciendo reí al moreno que continuaba apoyado sobre la encimera.

—Ahora entiendo porque ha desaparecido mi ropa, tú me la has robado —Se acercó a ella, sentándose en una de las sillas, quedando a su derecha —.Siempre he sabido que estabas secretamente enamorada de mi y esa faceta de amiga comprensiva solo es un tapadera para acercarte a mí, confiesa —Regina se giró, dedicándole una mirada divertida, y Killian aprovechó para colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella, haciéndole cosquillas —.Confiesa o no pararé.

—Para, por favor, para —No podía dejar de reír y de moverse sobre su asiento pero Killian ante sus ruegos paró, volviendo a coger su taza y dando un largo sorbo de café.

—Gracias —dijo recuperado el aliento y recolocándose en la silla —.Siento estropearte la mañana pero creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó anoche, Killian.

—Sí, tienes razón, te debo una explicación y una disculpa pero la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho—Se levantó, acercándose al fregadero y dejando ambas tazas.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Pues ir al primer bar que encontré abierto, beber ron, mucho ron y encontrarme con el imbécil de tu ex-novio con el que compartir un par de palabras.

—¿De verdad quieres que me crea que acabaste en el bar de Robin por casualidad?

—¿El bar de Robin? Creí que era bombero —preguntó confundido. Regina le había hablado muchas veces de él pero no solía dejarle acabar, terminaba siempre dedicándole una serie de adjetivos calificativos no muy positivos.

—Sí, es bombero pero cuando los padres de su mujer fallecieron, él se hizo cargo del local —Se levantó y quedó a su lado pero no de pie si no que cogiendo impulso se sentó sobre la fría encimera —.Pero eso no importa, quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa últimamente, lo que te hizo emborracharte y acabar inconsciente en una bar de madrugada al que tuve que ir a recogerte.

—Bueno, a parte de lo que te conté el otro día sobre el regreso de Graham, hay otra cosa o más bien otra persona —dijo colocando ambas manos a los lados de Regina, cerca de sus piernas, cubiertas simplemente con un corto pantalón de seda, a juego con la parte de arriba del pijama —.He besado a otra mujer, Regina.

—¿A esa enfermera, Emma Swan, verdad?

—Sí —contestó confundido, apartándose instintivamente de ella y frunciendo el ceño —¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Bueno, Killian, por el hospital corren rumores —Colocó ambas manos sobre la superficie de mármol frío y bajo, colocándose frente a su agitado amigo —y es normal, no te has separado de ella desde que la conociste.

—Me gusta, no te voy a engañar, es una mujer preciosa y tenemos muchas cosas en común pero no tenía ninguna intención más allá de una mistad con ella, sabes que jamás engañaría a Milah — Se volvió a acercar a Regina pero esta vez fue él quien tomo asiento, a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a sus marrones ojos.

—¿Tenías? ¿Ese beso te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó agarrando la mano de Killian, que tenía cerca de su pierna izquierda —.Sé que no le harías eso a Milah pero también sé, aunque no te atrevas a decirlo, que ya no la amas y quizás en esa chica puedas encontrar una oportunidad para rehacer tu vida junto a alguien que si ames o puedas llegar a amar.

—Ese beso ha provocado muchas cosas en mí, cosas que creí olvidadas pero no dejaré a Milah, me necesita y aunque mis sentimientos hacia ella no son los mismo que al principio, no la dejaré, soy lo único que tiene.

—Lo sé, se que ella está enferma y que quieres cuidar de ella pero no puedes basar vuestra relación en eso, no te puedes anclar a una persona por pena.

—Te equivocas, Regina, no es pena lo que me une a ella. Todo lo que soy hoy se lo debo a Milah, el camino que he recorrido hasta aquí, mi presente, lo he hecho a su lado. Quizás tengas razón en el hecho de que ya no la ame pero si que la quiero. Y no puedo irme de su lado por algo que quizás no sea nada.

—Killian, soy tu amiga y por eso creo que tengo el deber de decirte que todo esto no son más que escusas, tienes miedo, miedo a ser feliz… —dejo de hablar al ser interrumpida, él sabía que Regina tenía razón y por eso no quería seguir escuchando. La verdad es una arma de afilada hoja, cuya herida jamás sana, cuyo dolor es eterno.

—No quiero seguir hablando, te agradezco que vinieras a buscarme al bar anoche y siento que tuvieras que ver a Robin por mi culpa pero lo que menos necesito ahora es pensar en lo que siento —Se acercó más a ella mientras guiaba su mirada a los ojos de la morena —.Solo quiero que me abraces —La rodeó, deslizando lentamente sus manos por la fina cintura de ella y hundió su mentón entre los oscuros cabellos de Regina, cerró los ojos y fue inevitable, imposible no proyectar en su mente la imagen de Emma entre sus brazos, sentir el abrasador roce de los labios de ella recorriendo su cuerpo. Apretó con más fuerza los ojos, intentando borrar esos recuerdos, debía parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo Regina separándose de él y acercándose a la mesa —.No hables conmigo pero creo que deberías hablar con ella—Le acercó su teléfono y Killian pudo ver las llamadas perdidas de Emma —.Además tendrás que recuperar tu cartera, las llaves de tu departamento y de la moto que dejaste en su casa.

Asintió con la cabeza, no quería ser descortés con su amiga pero no le apetecía nada contestar a esas llamadas ni hablar de la razón por la que no quería, así que tras una fingida sonrisa se giró y subió las escaleras que lo llevaron de nuevo a la habitación donde había pasado la noche.

Se dio una rápida ducha y al salir se vistió con su ropa, que tras lavar y planchar, Regina había dejado sobre la cama. Aún con la camisa a medio abrochar, se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a la ventana y cogió el móvil que sonaba, de nuevo. Está vez descolgó la llamada, pero demasiado tarde, solo le dio tiempo a escuchar un leve suspiro.

—CS—

"Mierda" gritó tirando el teléfono sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentada, y golpeando con su mano el apoyabrazos de ante gris que quedaba a su derecha, intentando liberar la frustración que sentía. Pero sin éxito, solo consiguió despertar a Elsa, que con los ojos medio abiertos miró a Emma, sin entender su comportamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la rubia platino mientras se incorporaba, apoyándose con ambas manos en la cama —¿Dónde está Ruby y que haces aquí?

—Nada, perdona por despertarte, no me he dado cuenta —dijo levantándose y dando un par de pasos hacia Elsa —.Ruby tuvo que irse a noche, me llamó y vine para aquí.

—Vale, en eso te creo pero ¿Nada? ¿De verdad quieres que me trague que no te pasa nada? —Se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando ambas piernas, una sobre la otra y Emma la imitó.

—De acuerdo, sí, me pasa algo...—Hizo una pequeña pausa y guió su mirada hacia la cazadora de cuero negra que colgaba de la silla —Anoche hice una tontería, cometí un error y ahora no sé como arreglarlo.

—¿Qué has hecho Emma? —preguntó preocupada, agarrando con fuerza sus manos.

—Después de mucho tiempo, me he dejado llevar, he hecho las cosas sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias y ahora temo que no pueda haber vuelta atrás, haberlo estropeado todo.

—¿Dejarte llevar? Más que un error lo veo como un milagro —Bromeó sin pensar. Jamás había sido testigo de un acto llevado acabo por su amiga y que no hubiera planeado a conciencia, previamente —.Perdona, Emma —Se disculpó al observar la seriedad en el rostro de ella —.Dime que eso tan horrible que has hecho.

Descendió la mirada hacia sus manos, continuaban entrelazadas con las de Elsa, que con las yemas de sus finos dedos estaba dejando suaves y reconfortantes caricias sobre su piel.

—Anoche… —Cogió aire, sin querer que su mirada coincidiese con la de su impaciente interlocutora —besé a Killian —dejó libres las palabras que ardían en su interior y que abrasaron sus labios al decirlas.

Elsa no pudo ni intentó disimular la alegría que aquella noticia había causado en ella. Sus ojos de abrieron más, expectantes, ansiosa por más información. Quería más detalles, todos, con pelos y señales.

Emma se movió, colocándose a la derecha de Elsa y se dejó caer sobre el incomodo colchón. Su cabeza golpeó con suavidad la almohada y en ese instante sus parpados se cerraron, ocultando el brillante verde de sus ojos. A su lado, la otra rubia la imitó, quedando ambas tumbadas, sin hacer ningún movimiento más aya del simple y suave vaivén que sus relajadas respiraciones provocaban sobre sus cuerpos.

Pero el silencio que se había creado en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital no duro mucho. La voz de Elsa, pronunciando su nombre, hizo que Emma se tensase por completo. Sabía que era la hora del interrogatorio, su cotilla amiga había tardado demasiado. Y a pesar de no tener ganas de tocar el tema más, estaba decidida a hablar. Podía confiar en Elsa y hablaba de ello ahora o nunca.

—Vamos, pregunta lo que quieras, antes de que me arrepienta de querer contestar —dijo girando sobre si misma, quedando frente al rostro de ella, que la miraba fijamente con sus azules ojos.

—¿Solo ha sido un beso o te has dejado llevar más de la cuenta? —Esa pregunta cogió a Emma desprevenida. Demasiado directa. Aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía, Elsa no solía andarse con rodeos.

—Solo un beso, ¿Tú por quién me tomas? Demasiado rápido me he permitido ir con él. Jamás en mi sano juicio me comportaría así con un "amigo" y menos si tiene pareja pero entre el alcohol y la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mio —Notó como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder a medida que esas palabras salían de su boca y las imagen de aquella noche pasaban por su mente —.Toda posibilidad de no hacer una tontería se anuló al abrazarlo.

—Besos, abrazos, el roce de vuestros cuerpos...Dios, Emma, ¿Cómo has podido resistirte? —preguntó con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa en sus labios —.Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, ni consecuencias ni más tonterías, me tiraría encima de él como depredador sobre su presa —Ambas rieron antes esa comparación, a veces Elsa era demasiado lanzada.

—Pues… —dijo Emma, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, recuperando el aire que las espasmódicas carcajadas le habían robado —La verdad es que eso fue lo que hice.

Elsa se incorporo automáticamente, tan rápido como si tuviera un resorte en la espada,ante esa declaración. Y Emma hizo los mismo, apoyando su espalda sobre la fría pared.

—¿En serio? Pensé que habías dicho que solo fue un beso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que fueron bastantes besos —Dirigió su mano derecha inconscientemente hacia sus labios, rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando —, y te juro que si él no se hubiese apartado nada me hubiera detenido.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! — exclamó, casi en un grito, haciendo que Emma pegase un pequeño brinco sobre la cama —Tú no estás así por qué, de verdad, creas que besar a Killian haya sido un error si no por que él no quiso continuar con lo que tú empezaste.

—No se por qué estoy así, por qué siento lo que siento, sé que lo que pasó fue exactamente lo que tenía que pasar ¡Por Dios! Sabía que él no es el tipo de hombre que es infiel y claro que eso es algo bueno —Dejó de hablar por un escaso segundo para tragar saliva e intentar deshacer el nudo que permanecía en su garganta desde la noche anterior— pero también sé que estoy enfadada con él. Puede al menos contestar a mis llamadas. Salió de mi casa corriendo, dejándose las llaves y la cartera. No ha podido pasar la noche en su casa, ni tenía forma de ir hasta allí. Estoy preocupada ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

Elsa podía ver reflejada, en el rostro y los ojos de Emma, esa preocupación de la que hablaba. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, la rodeo entre sus brazos. Apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sintió como los músculos de su amiga se relajaron, correspondiendo el abrazo. Eso la sorprendió, era la primera vez en casi el año en el que la conocía que se dejaba abrazar. Y no lo dudó, disfruto del abrazo. Emma era como una hermana para ella y le agradaba tener el poder de consolarla con solo un abrazo.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duro demasiado. El ruido del teléfono de Emma, aún sobre el sofá, se encargo de estropear la tierna escena.

La estridente melodía junto a la vibración, que provenían de la entrada del cuarto, hicieron que Emma abriese los ojos. Con rapidez, como alma que lleva el diablo, dio un salto por encima de Elsa, esquivándola, colocándose sobre el suelo. Sus pasos, apenas cinco, fueron veloces y por fin llegaron al destino tan deseado.

—¿Es él? ¿Es Killian quién te llama? —preguntó Elsa, ansiosa, como en todo lo que involucraba a su amiga con cierto doctor de arrebatadora mirada y condenadamente atractivo.

**Hola, de nuevo. Pues, aquí otra semana más. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero la inspiración viene cuando le da la gana XD Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste y me dejéis maravillosos comentarios, como siempre. Besos. CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE **


	9. Capítulo 8: Solo un beso

Pero Emma no hizo caso a las preguntas, que casi a gritos, elaboraba Elsa aún sentada sobre la cama. Solo podía pensar en contestar a esa llamada.

Inclinó levemente su espalda para coger el móvil y en el momento exacto en el que su dedo indice se deslizó por la pantalla y descolgó pudo sentir como sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, obligando la a sentarse o más bien a caer, en el sofá.

—Pensé que no volvería a escuchar tu voz —dijo Emma, sin esperar a oír a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

La sonrisa que se había posado sobre sus labios al creer que sería Killian se borró automáticamente al confirmar que no era así. Esa voz que recorría ahora por sus oídos no era de él.

—Es el inspector Graham —susurró, tapando con ambas manos el auricular y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de Elsa, que con esas palabras perdió el interés.

Si se trataba de algo relacionado con el caso del ataque que habían sufrido, hace casi dos semana atrás, Emma la pondría al corriente cuando terminase de hablar. Así que, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar, dejó caer sus piernas y pudo sentir el frío de las baldosas sobre sus pies descalzos. Cogió el neceser que siempre dejaba en la mesita, cerca de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Al salir del lavabo buscó a Emma con la mirada por todo el cuarto pero sus ojos no se encontraron con el verde de los de ella si no con el profundo azul de otros ojos, ojos en los que se había perdido en innumerables ocasiones.

—Liam, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó acercándose a él, que permanecía inmóvil cerca de la puerta —.Pensé que estarías con tu hermano después de lo que pasó entre él y Emma anoche, doy por hecho de que estas enterado.

Pero continuó quieto, sin decir nada, sin reaccionar a las palabras de la rubia. Elsa se acercó más a él, con el ceño fruncido sin entender la situación, hasta que las puntas de sus pies aún descalzos chocaron con los de él, cubiertos por los zapatos de color negro que siempre calzaba. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Liam, que se destensaron bajo el roce de sus dedos. Pero enseguida, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de nuevo cuando ella acabó con el espacio que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre su mejilla, provocando que su rubio cabello, aún húmedo, cayera como una cascada dorada sobre su hombro derecho del que ella ya había quitado su mano para ahora enredar la entre los mechones de él.

—Lo siento —Fue apenas un susurro pero por más que esas palabras fueran débiles causaron en ella un mar de confusión —.Sé que me vas a odiar pero espero que puedas perdonarme —Se separó, dando un indeciso paso hacía atrás, apartándose por completo de ella.

—¿Qué dices, Liam? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —No entendía el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo. Él jamás estaba tan serio e incluso distante. Y lo que decía, nada tenía sentido.

—Debo marcharme ya, Elsa —escupió esas palabras con desgana, no quería separarse de ella pero no podía permanecer allí. Sabía que en escasos minutos pasaría algo en aquella habitación que haría que Elsa se enfadase con él. Simplemente no lo soportaría, no podría con el hecho de ver reflejada la decepción en aquellos ojos que eran la única luz en el mundo de oscuridad en el que estaba atrapado.

—No, no iras a ninguna parte sin explicarme que te pasa — Intentó que su voz sonase lo más firme posible pero fue incapaz, estaba nerviosa y todos los sentimientos que ahora corrían por su mente y su cuerpo hacían que sus palabras temblasen sin control —.Liam, por favor —Agarró con fuerza su brazo y él intentó liberarse, en un acto inútil ya que en el fondo ninguno de los dos quería ser ni liberador ni liberado.

Así se quedaron, uno frente al otro sin decir nada, sin mover ni un solo centímetro de sus débiles cuerpos. Y a pesar del silencio y las dudas que los rodeaban, no era algo incomodo si no que el contacto del otro era una pequeña pausa, como si el mundo bajo sus pies se parase y el tiempo se detuviera por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

—¡Emma! —grito Elsa al ver apacer a la rubia por la puerta de la habitación e inconscientemente guió su mirada hacia la mano que segundos antes agarraba el brazo de Liam y que ahora permanecía suspendida en el aire, rozando la ausencia del cuerpo masculino —¿Liam? —Un susurro inaudible para Emma salió de su boca mientras sus ojos buscaban al dueño de ese nombre, sin éxito.

Emma observaba atónita a su amiga, no entendía el motivo de su búsqueda. Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en busca de algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento. Pero enseguida se olvido de eso. Necesita hablar con ella con urgencia, había pasado algo en el tiempo en el que había salido fuera del cuarto para hablar con el inspector.

—Elsa ¿Desde cuándo tienes una hermana?

Esa pregunta fue como un bofetada de realidad en su cara, seguido de un golpe de pasado en el estomago. No entendió la razón de esa pregunta, no al menos hasta que Emma se movió levemente hacía un lado, dejando libre el acceso al cuarto y tras ella apareció una figura femenina tan familiar y desconocida a la vez.

—¿Anna?

—CS —

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea, Milah —dijo Killian, dejando la pequeña maleta en el suelo para buscar entre los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros las llaves de su casa, o más bien la copia que Regina le había dejado, ya que las suyas aún seguían en posesión de Emma.

—Ya lo hemos hablado esta mañana, Killian —Al ver abrirse la puerta, dio tres pasos firmes hacía el interior del departamento y continuó hablando mientras se deshacía del abrigo gris que cubría desde su torso hasta el límite de sus rodillas —.Ayer hablaste con Graham, te dijo la razón por la que se comportó de aquella forma conmigo y sé que tu no confías en él pero yo sí.

—¿Por qué confías en él? ¿No estás asustada de que sea una trampa?—preguntó el moreno cerrando la puerta tras de sí y colocando la maleta con la ropa, que Milah se había llevado para la semana en casa de Whale, en el suelo y acercándose al sofá donde ella lo esperaba sentada.

—Confío en él porque a pesar de todo lo malo, no puedo evitar acordarme de los buenos momentos, no puedo olvidar que es mi amigo —Siguió con la mirada los pasos de Killian hacía ella, hasta que quedó sentado a su izquierda —.Y no, no estoy asustada, como no lo estuve hace años porque igual que entonces tú estás a mi lado, tú continuas protegiéndome.

—Continuo a tu lado pero me he comporta como un completo imbécil durante estos últimos meses y quería pedirte perdón pero lo que pasó con mi hermano fue...es un gran palo —Estrechó con fuerza la mano de Milah entre la suya, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto del cuarto, nada interesante pero era más fácil que mirarla a ella —,y de la única manera en la que supe reaccionar fue encerrádome en mi mismo y me olvidé de ti.

—No digas eso, no eres ningún imbécil —Se acercó más a él, consiguiendo una cercanía que hace tiempo que no experimentaba y aunque no se había dado de cuenta hasta ahora, la necesitaba —.Eres perfecto —dijo regalando le una de sus mejores sonrisas y colocando una de sus manos sobre los oscuros cabellos de Killian, enredando sus dedos entre ellos.

Pero él se apartó de esas manos, que en tantas ocasiones habían sanado sus heridas con caricias y que ahora solo causaban nuevas y más dolorosas al recordar que quizás nunca volvería a amarla de nuevo, no al menos con la misma intensidad de antes.

Giró su cuerpo, colocando por fin sus ojos sobre los de Milah, que lo miraban con incertidumbre. Separó su mano de la de ella y la guió hacía un largo mechón negro, que caía sobre su frente, apartándolo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—No, no lo soy —dijo negando a la vez con la cabeza, sin perder el contacto visual con ella —.Nunca lo he sido y menos después de lo que hice anoche...Milah, yo… —Necesitaba decirlo, hacer frente a lo que sentía, a lo que su consciencia, esa maldita voz llena eco, repetía hasta la saciedad pero el timbre resonó por toda la planta baja del apartamento haciendo callar a Killian, que frunció el ceño ante la interrupción.

Dejó caer la mano, que aún rozaba el rostro de ella, sobre el suave sofá y haciendo lo mismo con la otra cogió impulso para incorporarse. Vaciló en los primeros pasos hacía la puerta. Sabía exactamente quién era la persona que esperaba tras los diez centímetros de madera, que jamas habían significado tanto espacio para él. Seguía dudando de lo que iba a tener lugar a continuación fuera una buena idea.

—Pasa Graham —Movió su brazo hacía el interior de la casa, señalando le que podía entrar pero este dudo durante unos segundos —.Tranquilo, no te voy a comer.

—Lo sé, pero no esperaba que volvieras a llamarme y menos con tanta brevedad —Dio un paso, colocando sus dos pies sobre la tarima de madera que cubría todo el suelo de la sala y Killian posó su mano derecha sobre uno de sus hombros dándole un empujón para que terminase de entrar y poder cerrar la puerta.

—Te he llamado por que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Quién?

Estaba colocado de espaldas al salón por lo que no podía ver a la mujer, que cerca del sofá, esperaba ansiosa para ver de nuevo a los ojos de su amigo. No sabía como iba a reaccionar ante su resurrección improvisada pero no le importaba, solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. El tiempo que le habían robado.

—Yo —Su voz sonó débil y temblorosa, sin fuerza pero golpeo al moreno por la espalda como lo haría un bate de béisbol cubierto de alambres.

—Esa voz, no, no puede ser —Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y cerró los ojos con fuerza como si se tratase de un sueño, intentando volver a la realidad pero al abrilos todo continuaba igual, la mirada de Killian fija en él y esa horrible sensación en el pecho de que su corazón se pararía de un momento a otro.

Pudo sentir un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda cuando unas manos rozaron sus hombros, obligándolo a darse la vuelta para confirmar lo que intuía.

—Milah, ¿Cómo? ¿Tú? ¿Estás viva? —Tres preguntas salieron de su boca pero cientos de dudas permanecieron en su mente, revoloteando cruelmente hasta que ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, sumiéndolo en un tierno abrazo.

—Graham, se que estarás confundido pero te explicaremos todo —dijo Killian acercándose a ambos —A pesar de que yo aún no confié en ti, ella si lo hace y por eso te daré una oportunidad pero si todo lo que me has contado es una sucia treta, si continuas siendo el pelele de Gold y a ella le paso algo, te prometo que te arrepentirás de haber nacido —Milah lo miró ante esas palabras. Sabía que quien hablaba era la ira acumulada, el dolor. Ella no había sido la única que sufrió por culpa de su marido, quizás ella fue quien recibió los golpes sobre su cuerpo pero Killian los sentía en su alma. Porque el amor duele, pero es un dolor que merece la pena sentir. Que te recuerda que sigues vivo, que hay una razón para vivir. Para luchar.

—CS—

Nunca su pequeño apartamento le había parecido tan grande, tan vacío y tan lleno de soledad a la vez. Y jamás le había importado, o al menos eso es lo que llevaba diciéndose a si misma desde su primer pensamiento lucido. Irónicamente la soledad había sido su única compañía desde su primer minuto en este mundo.

Y ella había luchado duro, levantado altos muros a su alrededor, para no sentir, para no tener nada que perder. Claramente, no lo había conseguido. Demasiadas personas al otro lado de la muralla, ocupando su mente y quizás, su corazón.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama, incapaz de dormir. Y aunque intentaba cerrar los ojos y descansar no podía evitar pensar en aquel beso. A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días desde que sus labios rozaron los de él, aún podía sentir un electrificaste cosquilleo recorriendolos.

Las horas pasaron ante sus ojos, sin recibir la llamada de Morfeo, siendo testigo de como los rayos de sol comenzaron a cubrir las calles de Nueva York haciendo relevo a la oscuridad que la había acompañado toda la noche.

Decidió adelantarse a la alarma de su móvil y levantarse, coger una toalla del armario que quedaba frente a la cama y despejar su mente con una larga ducha. Aún tenía media hora hasta que sonase el despertador.

Al salir del baño se vistió con la ropa que había preparado y dejado sobre la silla de su cuarto la noche anterior. Y tras coger el móvil de la mesilla y una cazadora salió del apartamento con destino al hospital.

De camino pasó frente a Ganny's y por su mente paso la idea de parar pero en segundos la descartó. Seguramente Killian estaría allí y se había tomado muchas molestias en ignorarla y rechazar sus llamadas como para estropearle el plan. Así que siguió conduciendo hasta entrar en el aparcamiento, pero cuando ya casi podía ver su plaza sintió la vibración del teléfono, que estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto. Apartó su mano derecha del volante y estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarlo. Guió su mirada a la pantalla y pudo sentir como su corazón enloquecía, intentando escaparse de la cárcel que ahora era su pecho.

Antes de contestar elevó su mirada y pudo ver a Killian, frente al coche hablando por el móvil distraído. Era demasiado tarde para frenar, así que con un giro del volante intentó esquivarlo, pero un gran estruendo seguido de la oscuridad más profunda la rodeo antes de poder asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

"_Emma_". Esa voz acabó con el silencio, con el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, paralizándola. Quería hablar, contestar a esa llamada pero en cada intento su voz moría y su desesperación aumentaba. Solo necesitaba abrir los ojos, acabar con las tinieblas. Tras una cruel eternidad y un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió, por un leve instante, levantar sus pesados parpados.

—Killian —Tenía la certeza de estar entre sus brazos aunque sus ojos no podían verlo con nitidez, solo podía diferenciar el azul de su mirada entre la borrosa realidad que tenía ante ella, y sentir el aroma de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila —Pudo sentir ese susurro tan cerca, sentir el roce de los labios de él sobre su piel provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera —.No pasa nada —Una mano comenzó a acariciar su nuca, enredándose entre sus cabellos, dándole una sensación de placer que apaciguaba el dolor que sentía.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó, intentando incorporarse al haber recuperado por completo la visión —.Mi cabeza, me duele mucho —dijo llevándose una mano a la frente y manchando sus dedos con la sangre que brotaba de una herida que comenzaba cerca de su pelo hasta alcanzar casi su ceja izquierda.

—Te has dado un golpe contra esa columna —Señaló con su dedo indice hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el coche de Emma. La parte delantera estaba dañada y una nube de humo negro salía del capó —.Pero no te preocupes, solo tienes un pequeño golpe en la frete —Colocó ambas manos al rededor de la cintura de ella, acercándola hacía él —.Te llevaré arriba y te curaré la herida.

—CS—

Agarró el extremo de la cortina blanca y con un movimiento rápido la deslizó hacía su derecha. Dio un pequeño paso y girando levemente su cuerpo la cerró, en busca de un poco más de intimidad.

—Emma —pronunció su nombre con el fin de llamar su atención, que supiera que ya estaba de regreso pero ella permaneció inmóvil, tumbada sobre la camilla —.Swan, sé que estás despierta —Mientras decía esas palabras recorría con las yemas de sus dedos el brazo de ella y sintió como su piel se erizó ante el contacto.

—Killian ¿Ya lo has solucionado todo? —preguntó incorporándose y apartando la gasa, teñida de carmesí, de la herida en su frente.

—Sí, ya he llamado a la grúa y avisado a la Sta. Blue de lo que te ha pasado —Se deshizo de la cazadora, dejándola sobre la cama y remangándose las mangas de la camisa de un tono azul cielo, a juego con el de sus ojos —pero ahora lo importante es que te cosa esa herida —dijo cogiendo el material necesario para ello en la mesita metálica contigua a la camilla —.Después podrás incorporarte al trabajo.

—Bien, gracias —Su voz era fría y distante, sus ojos huían de los de él y su cuerpo, su cuerpo no podía soportar el contacto con el de él, quería estar enfadada, pero sentirlo tan cerca anulaba cualquier deseo racional —.En cuanto acabes con esto me iré y podrás seguir rehuyéndome como llevas haciendo durante dos días.

—Entiendo que estés enfada conmigo, Swan, es verdad que he estado huyendo de ti —Intentaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en coser la herida de su frente y en no distraerse con sus labios, sus ojos huidizos o sus manos, que nerviosas jugaban con un dorado mechón de pelo — pero es que soy un idiota.

—Sí, si que lo ere… —Killian colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella y dejando una leve caricia acabó con sus palabras, haciendo que muriesen en su garganta.

—Lo siento, se que no debí de reaccionar de la manera en la que lo hice, que lo correcto habría sido contestar a tus llamadas pero estaba confundido —Cogió una pequeña tijera metálica de la mesa y cortó el hilo, terminando así de coser la herida, sobre la cual colocó un apósito blanco que casi cubría por completo su frente

—¿Confundido? Solo fue un beso, Killian.

—No fue el beso lo que me confundió, si no todo lo que me hizo sentir —Por fin sus miradas coincidieron, a pesar de que Emma no quería, es imposible evitar lo inevitable —.No había besado a otra mujer después de

a… —No pudo, no pudo decir su nombre frente a Emma.

—Yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin besar a ningún hombre Killian, solo fue eso, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros —Había repetido tantas veces esas palabras en su mente, planeado con exactitud que le diría pero seguía sin sonar convincente. No había sido solo un beso, ella lo sabía pero jamás lo aceptaría. No estaba en sus planes.

—Tienes razón, solo un beso —susurró apartando la mirada de ella y apoyándose en el extremo de la cama —,que no se volverá a repetir porque los amigos no se besan y eso somos nosotros, solo amigos.

—Entonces, ¿Podemos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

—Claro, será lo mejor —dijo estirando su brazo derecho con el fin de estrechar la mano de Emma —¿Amigos sin derecho a roce? —bromeó.

—Amigos —Agarro con fuerza su mano y su intención era soltarla con rapidez, un simple apretón de manos entre "_amigos_" pero fue imposible no alargarlo, se sentía tan cálido, tan extrañamente reconfortable —pero no vuelvas a preocuparme, te fuiste de mi casa corriendo, sin llaves ni cartera, no contestabas a mis llamadas. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Otra vez lo siento, gracias por preocuparte por mi y por haberle dado mis cosas a Whale —Agarró ambas manos de Emma, ayudándola así a bajar de la camilla —.Ahora debemos irnos a trabajar.

—¿Todo bien?¿Seguro? — dijo separando una de sus manos de las de Killian y acercándola a su cuadrada mandíbula, ascendiendo hasta su mejilla, dejando caricias que dolían demasiado.

—Sí, todo bien, te lo prometo Emma.

—CS—

Sus llantos recorrían el cuarto, invadiendo hasta el último resquicio. Intentaba no hacerlo. Se había prometido a si misma no derramar una lágrima más pero como siempre hacía, incumplió cada palabra, palabras vacías que el viento se llevaba.

Estaba harta de sentir lo que sentía, de ser como era, de tener aquella vida que nunca había pedido. Era tan difícil vivir así, con un gran secreto que nadie aceptaría, que la había separado de las pocas personas que lo habían descubierto. Y ahora que tenía a alguien a su lado, un ser diferente, que no la juzgaba por lo que era si no que lo hacía todo más fácil, él era el causante de sus lloros.

Se estremeció al sentir una brisa fría ascender por su espalda y como la temperatura del cuarto descendió tras escuchar un ruido cerca de la puerta. Sabía cual era el motivo, podía sentir su presencia.

—Márchate, no quiero verte ni hablar contigo —Agarró con fuerza la almohada que bajo su cabeza recogía las saladas lágrimas que caían de sus cansados ojos —¡Vete! —La lanzó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tras dos días de lloros incansables, pero ni siquiera lo rozó.

—Elsa, por favor, llevas días ignorándome y necesito que escuches mis razones —Se acercó a la cama, temeroso, la conocía bien pero jamás la había visto de aquella forma, no sabía como reaccionaría —.Sí, fui yo quien la avisó, quien hizo que viniera y sé que llevas años sin hablar con ella, que no quieres que

descubra como eres.

—Cállate.

Un grito y el silencio se apoderó de ellos. Ella era la única persona en este mundo que podía escuchar, entender y ver al verdadero Liam. Y una de las pocas persona que al él le importaban. Su indiferencia, el dolor que podía sentir que le había causado a ella le destrozaba por dentro pero sabía que al final, Elsa, se daría cuenta de que aquello había sido lo mejor, que lo había hecho porque le importaba. Pronto se iría y no quería dejarla sola,

—Elsa, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una temblorosa y aniñada voz tras la puerta que recibió un austero "_sí_" que aceptó, alejándose, dejando sonoros pasos que la rubia escuchó.

—Ella no se merece que la trates así, no ha hecho nada para ganarse tu indiferencia — Se sentó en el extremo de la cama, tan cerca de Elsa que podían sentir, la energía, el uno del otro causando pequeñas descargas que recorrieron sus cuerpos —.Ana es tu hermana y creo que debes contarle la verdad.

—¿La verdad? ¿Por qué quieres que le cuente la verdad? —Se incorporó con rapidez, buscando en la oscuridad de su cuarto la luz de sus ojos — ¿Por qué quieres que Ana sufra? Es lo único que conseguirás si ella se entera de todo.

—No creo que saber la verdad sea peor que sentir que tu hermana te odia sin haber hecho nada para ello.

—Yo no la odio, si no que todo lo contrario, quererla es la razón por la cual le oculto la verdad—Bajó la mirada al sentir el roce de los dedos de Liam, secando las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro —.Descubriría cosas de personas que ama, no solo de mí, si no que sabría lo que hicieron mis padres y no quiero manchar su recuerdo.

—Pero ellos te hicieron daño, Elsa —Rodeó con su brazo izquierdo los temblorosos hombros de ella y tiró de su cuerpo, obligando la a recostarse —¿Por qué quieres que ella crea que eran unos buenos padres?

—Porque con Ana si lo fueron, ellos la amaban y conmigo lo intentaron aunque no de la mejor de las maneras.

—Creo que tus padres hicieron mal en alejarte de tu hermana y que tú ahora estas cometiendo el mismo error —Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Elsa, que descansaba sobre su pecho, y comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su pelo como tanto le gustaba —.He hecho que Ana venga a Nueva York y sé que estuvo mal enviarle un correo falso haciéndome pasar por ti pero se quedará un mes aquí, hasta que tú te recuperes por completo. Aprovecha para conocerla, para liberarte del peso de ese secreto que llevas arrastrando desde siempre.

—Calla —Posó su dedo indice sobre los labios de Liam y cerró los ojos para sentir todo lo que él provocaba con un simple abrazo, que nada costaba pero que lo significaba todo.

**Hola, CaptainSwaners! Aquí estoy de nuevo, tarde, pero he vuelto. Espero que os guste el capítulo y como está evolucionando la historia. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión para tenerla en cuenta, así que comentar, si queréis, claro. No os obligo ¿O sí? XD Bueno, besos y quiero agradecerle a Sara, la que me alegra las mañanas con sus buenos días y a Noe, que me alegra algunas noches (no penséis mal jaja) porque me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo. CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE**


	10. Capítulo 9: Ella, la razón de su sonrisa

**Hola, Cap****t****ainSwaners, ****aquí es****t****o****y ****de nuevo. Perdonar que me ha****y****a re****t****rasado con es****t****e capí****t****ulo pero para compensar he añadido a un personaje nuevo, que me encan****t****a ****y ****espero a que voso****t****ros ****t****ambién. Es****t****e es Campanilla pero he ****querido**** ponerle un nombre que cuadre más con el AU, así que he decido llamarla Liv, nombre del personaje que la ac****t****riz que la in****t****erpre****t****a, Rose Mciver, hace en Izombie. Espero que os gus****t****e ****y ****que me ****comentéis****, me encan****t****a leer vues****t****ras opiniones. CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE**

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver? —Hace minutos que no hablaban, pero no era un silencio incómodo si no uno que él sabía interpretar muy bien —.Te conozco y aunque no hables de él, veo en tus ojos que lo echas de menos, que aún lo amas.

—Killian, estamos trabajando —Apartó por un instante su mirada del ordenador y la dirigió a su amigo, que sentado frente a ella, había dejado de cubrir los papeles que llenaban la mesa, y fruncía el ceño preocupado —Debemos cubrir este papeleo antes de la hora del almuerzo y no quiero hablar del tema.

—De acuerdo, dejaremos el tema por el momento —dijo arqueando una de sus cejas y a continuación guió sus azules ojos al reloj de su muñeca —.Pero ya son más de las dos, Regina, debemos hacer un descanso para comer —Se levantó de la silla y guardó el móvil, que había dejado sobre una pila de informes médicos, en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros negros —Venga, vamos, te invito a comer a ese restaurante que te gusta tanto.

—¿Más de las dos? Mierda, llego tarde —Dio un saltó, incorporándose lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió —.Había quedado con Henry para comer —Cogió el abrigo negro que colgaba de su silla y se lo colocó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez que la prenda desprendía sobre su destemplado torso —Vamos, Killian, muévete.

Agarró la cazadora del moreno, que había dejado sobre el pequeño sofá de piel que decoraba su despacho, y se la lanzó. Él la alcanzó al vuelo, pero antes de pensar en ponérsela, Regina ya estaba empujándolo en dirección a la puerta.

Apenas un centímetro separaba las yemas de sus dedos y el picaporte pero antes de poder posarlos sobre el frío metal, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver unos dorados cabellos. Regina colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, obligando lo a avanzar, provocando que Killian chocase con la persona que al otro se había propuesto entrar.

Instintivamente levantó sus brazos, posándolos sin querer sobre la cintura de aquella rubia. Ella hizo lo mismo pero sus manos rápidamente se separaron del cuerpo de Killian. Ese cuerpo, esos labios, esos ojos que ahora la miraban con sorpresa le habían pertenecido. Y era tan doloroso recordar que ya no era así que pudo sentir como, en su interior, las heridas que él provocó en el pasado volvían a sangrar.

—¿Killian? —Sus voz tembló al pronunciar el nombre de la persona que tanto daño le había hecho, y que durante años había intentado borrar de su mente.

—Hola —No podía creer que de su boca solo saliese un simple "hola", después de tanto tiempo sin verla, de tantas palabras guardadas para ella.

Solo podía fijarse en su mirada y en la frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma mujer de fracciones dulces y aniñadas de la que se enamoró en el primer año de universidad. Su pelo ya no lucía igual, era más claro y corto, pero eran los mismos mechones en los que sus dedos se enredaban mientras sus labios, nerviosos, la besaban. Era la misma mujer a la que le rompió el corazón.

—Regina —dijo la mujer haciendo caso omiso a Killian, que aún frente a ella era incapaz de apartar su mirada —.Henry está esperándote junto a la máquina de refrescos.

—Oh, gracias por acercarlo al hospital y siento haberme retrasado —Sabía del pasado de ambos, ella había sido testigo de cada momento entre la pareja, los buenos y los malos, y verlos ahora tan distantes como dos completos estaños dolía —¿Vienes con nosotros a comer?

—No, no puedo, he quedado —Intentaba con todas sus fuerza no moverse ni un centímetro, no acercarse más , no guiar sus ojos hacia los de él pero siempre había sentido una atracción irracional por ese hombre —.Nos vemos en casa esta noche, adiós.

—Espera —gritó Killian al sentir como se alejaba de la puerta y agarrándola por el brazo consiguió detenerla, aunque por escasos segundo, fácilmente ella se liberó de esa mano que abrasaba su piel.

—No, no quiero hablar contigo, ni verte, ni estar un minuto más respirando el mismo aire que tú —Tras pronunciar esas hirientes pero ciertas palabras se giró y comenzó a andar, sin mirar a atrás, sin ver nada, ya que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas, se lo impedían —¡Mierda! —susurró para ella misma. Se había prometido no dedicarle ni una lágrima más, pero encontrarse con él, después de tantas noches de soledad donde el único cometido de su insomnio era olvidalo, reavivó el dolor, los recuerdos.

—Espera —suplicó de nuevo mientras corría hacía ella por el ajetreado pasillo del hospital, frente a la mirada de Regina, que los observaba desde la puerta de su despacho —.No te vayas, Liv —Se acercó a ella, que paró al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma en la que solo él sabía hacerlo, y colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura, obligándola a girarse y quedar entre sus brazos, que como una máquina del tiempo, la hacían viajar al pasado.

"Estúpidos sentimientos" pensó ella al darse cuenta de todas las horas perdidas intentando odiarle, olvidarle, obviando de su mente todo lo bueno vivido a su lado porque en apenas minutos había conseguido hacerle recordar la razón por la cual se enamoró de él.

—No me pidas que no me vaya porque haré lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando yo te lo pedí hace años —Con cada palabra que se escapaba de su boca también quedaba libre el dolor que guardaba para él en su corazón, todo el rencor que corría por sus venas —.Me iré sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en si te hago daño.

—Por favor, no digas eso —Intentó alargar el abrazo, pero ella se encargó de impedírselo, acabando con la cercanía de sus cuerpos —.Yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Pero me lo hiciste, Killian —Volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a andar hacía los ascensores —.Fuiste mi primer amor y me costó volver a confiar —dijo sabiendo que él continuaba tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos.

—Lo siento, de verdad, Liv —No podía soportar verla llorar, de nuevo, por su culpa —.Miles de veces quise llamarte pero… —Ella se había parado frente al ascensor y esperaba nerviosa, intentando huir de la mirada de Killian que se acercó más, haciendo aumentar el nerviosismo que la invadía al posar una de sus manos sobre el rostro de ella y secar una solitaria y salada lágrima —.Supe que te habías casado, que eras feliz y no quese estropearlo regresando a tu vida.

—Sí, me casé, con otro imbécil que se aprovechó de mi y me dejó sin un duro —Guió sus ojos a la parte superior del ascensor, donde una luz roja iba indicando en que planta se encontraba, no faltaba mucho para acabar con la tortura —.Pero tú siempre serás el que más daño me ha hecho. Prometiste que nada cambiaría y en cuanto te fuiste a tu año de residente me cambiaste por otra, me engañaste.

—No, jamás te engañé, en cuanto me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos había cambiado te lo dije, siempre fui sincero contigo, Liv —Dio un paso más hacía ella y colocó su mano derecha en su rostro apartando un rubio mechón de sus ojos.

—Cállate, deja de mentirme, deja de decir mi nombre — Apartó con rapidez la mano de Killian y con las pocas fuerza que le quedaban le dio un empujón, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de él —Dejame en paz.

Su espalda golpeo contra algo o alguien, no quiso girarse para comprobarlo, no quería apartar la mirada de Liv. Sabía que le había hecho daño pero no que el rencor fuese tanto. Y no encontraba palabras en su mente que pudieran consolarla, que pudieran disculpar los errores que cometió.

—¿Killian? —Esa voz, tras él, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era la dueña de esa voz o de esas manos que rozaban sus hombros, lentas y abrasadoras caricias que aceleraban su corazón y nublaban su mente , pero aun así lo hizo, porque necesitaba verla —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es ella?

—Emma —susurró mientras lentamente volteaba su cuerpo en dirección a esas preguntas, cuyas respuestas permanecieron encerradas en la prisión de sus labios, custodiadas por el silencio.

—CS—

"_Mierda, Emma, ¿Dónde estás?_" se preguntaba ansiosa, dando vueltas sin rumbo y sin cesar, con el único consuelo de no estar sola, de estar con él.

—Tranquila, Elsa, ahí está —dijo señalando con su dedo indice en dirección al cruce que quedaba frente a ellos —.Y ahora debo irme.

—No, Liam, no te vayas —Estiró su brazo, alcanzando su mano izquierda y entrelazando sus dedos entre los de él, consiguiendo que por unos segundos más permaneciera a su lado.

—Debo ir con mi hermano —Escuchó mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacía Emma, que había terminado con la distancia y se encontraba a su lado.

—Siento llegar tarde—se disculpó con la respiración agitada la rubia recién llegada, quitándose cuidadosamente la cazadora de cuero rojo, de la misma intensidad que sus sonrojadas mejillas —¿Con quien hablabas?

—Con nadie —respondió Elsa con su mirada fija en en el espacio, vacío, que había dejado Liam al desaparecer sin avisar, sin despedirse —.Solo pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Pensando? ¿Tú? Uh que sospechoso —Bromeó dando un pequeño toque en el brazo de Elsa, que no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la graciosa y contagiosa risa de Emma —.Venga, ahora enserio, debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que estar allí en cinco minutos y aún tenemos que cruzar toda la calle.

—Bueno, eso no es culpa mía, no soy yo la que ha llegado tarde —dijo agarrando el brazo de Emma y comenzando a andar en la dirección que ella marcaba con sus pasos —Y hablando de esto ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu retraso? Al del tiempo me refiero, al otro ya estoy acostumbrada — No sabía la razón pero tenía claro que meterse con su amiga era uno de sus entretenimientos preferidos.

—Serás tonta —grito Emma, intentando fingir una cara de enfado pero fue inútil ya que le alegraba ver a Elsa sonreír, desde la llegada de su hermana Anna a la ciudad estaba especialmente rara y abstraída, como si algo le preocupara —Me he distraído hablando con Killian o bueno, intentando hablar con él.

— Oh Killian, no sé para que pregunto, últimamente él es la razón de todo —Elsa se separó de Emma mientras decía esas palabras, acercándose a la puerta del gran edifico en el que habían sido citadas, hace más de diez minutos, y abriéndola para dejar pasar primero a la rubia que la fulminaba con su mirada —.Cuéntame que ha pasado mientras subimos a nuestra planta.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada y eso es lo que me molesta —Se acercaron a recepción donde una amable mujer, algo raro de encontrar en un administración pública, le indicó el camino y les dio a cada una los pases de identificación para poder entrar —.Tenía la esperanza de que nada hubiera cambiado después del beso, han pasado un par de semanas y no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, pensé que todo iba bien pero hoy me he encontrado con él en el hospital y estaba muy raro —Continuó hablando mientras caminaban hacía los ascensores.

—¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres con raro? —Pulsó el botón de la planta que la recepcionista le había indicado, después de fijarse en un par de morenos que entraron tras ellas en el ascensor.

—Estaba discutiendo con una mujer, parecían muy cercanos y a la vez distantes, se notaba que ella estaba molesta con él —Bajo el volumen de su voz al notar que las personas que subían con ellas en el elevador estaban más pendientes de la conversación que la propia Elsa —.Le pregunté que pasaba, quién era esa mujer pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente evadió el tema.

—¿Te molesta que no confiase en ti como para hablar de ello o que estuviera con otra? —Al salir ambas se agarraron del brazo, como era de costumbre y giraron a la derecha —.A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celosa.

—Cállate...—Iba a continuar hablando cuando una voz o más bien una mezcla de dos voces, que se habían convertido en familiares en los últimos meses, la interrumpieron.

—CS—

Dos tazas aparecieron en la mesa, acompañados por un dulce olor a café recién hecho y un humeante vapor que advertía que estaba demasiado caliente. Así que Emma esperó un par de minutos para dar un sorbo a ese delicioso capuchino que le había pedido al agente David después de que él le ofreciera algo de beber.

Elsa por lo contrario no había pedido nada, en estas situaciones se ponía muy nerviosa y no era capaz de comer ni beber nada. Así que mientras jugueteaba con el collar que siempre lucía en su cuello, un copo de nieve de cristal sujeto por una cadena de plata, escuchaba con atención lo que el inspector Graham les decía sobre el caso.

—Sé que hace unas semana la llamé —dijo el moreno dirigiendo la mirada hacia Emma, que continuaba bebiendo su café —, y le dije que debíamos cerrar el caso del ataque en el callejón por falta de pruebas o sospechosos pero anoche alguien se puso en contacto con nosotros y nos proporcionó una nueva pista que podría ayudarnos.

—¿Algún testigo? ¿Alguien más vio lo que ocurrió o al atacante? —preguntó Elsa, deslizando su cuerpo sobre la silla hacia delante, expectante, necesitada de respuestas.

—Bueno, relativamente sí que hay un nuevo testigo —respondió David mientras agarraba una de las sillas de la mesa contigua en la que estaban las chicas y girándola, quedando el respaldo sobre su pecho, se sentó a la izquierda de su compañero —pero no recuerda serlo.

Emma dejó la taza que sostenía sobre sus manos, ahora rojas por el calor que la cerámica desprendía sobre sus dedos, en la mesa de madera ante esas palabras que no terminaba de entender.

—No comprendo, ¿Tienen o no un testigo? —Tras hacer esa pregunta, dirigida a ambos hombres, ladeó su cabeza para comprobar que Elsa tenía la misma cara de no entender nada que, aunque no podía vérsela, seguramente ella mostraba en ese momento.

—Emma, tranquila, os lo explicaremos todo —dijo David, con esa voz que a ella le resultaba tan familiar y apaciguadora —.Ayer recibimos un video del ataque, un vecino del edificio de en frente grabó todo lo que pasó durante ese día, en realidad capta con su cámara todo lo que sucede en la calle.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo ¿Por qué no presentó antes la grabación, si hace más de un mes que ocurrió? —Ahora fue Elsa quien hizo las pregunta, adelantándose a su amiga.

—El testigo es Jefferson Mad, un enfermo de esquizofrenia que cree que todas las personas que lo rodean son personajes de cuentos —Graham hizo una pequeña pausa, de unos segundos, al observar el desconcierto en la cara de ambas mujeres— .Hace años dejó de salir de su apartamento y harto de que nadie lo creyese comenzó a grabar desde su ventana a todas las personas que pasaban por la calle para demostrar que era real lo que él veía, pero su caso tiene una peculiaridad, al llegar la noche olvida todo lo que ha hecho durante el día, así que no recuerda haber sido testigo de tu ataque ni nada más allá de los delirios que sufre.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo habéis conseguido ese video? —preguntó Emma.

—Su enfermera, Alice Rabbit, encontró la grabación entre las cosas de Jefferson —contestó David —.Al echarle un vistazo a la cinta se acordó de las noticias que había leído en los periódico sobre el ataque en aquel mismo callejón, así que anoche nos la trajo a la comisaría.

—¿Podemos ver ese video, inspector? —Al terminar de realizar esa pregunta, Elsa observó que David tenía un pequeño sobre marrón ,en sus manos, del que sacó un USB, el cual conectó en una de las ranuras de la torre del ordenador que estaba escondida bajo la mesa de madera.

Graham colocó sus dos manos en la parte inferior del monitor y lentamente lo giró para que ambas pudieran ver las imágenes que comenzaron a reproducirse en la pantalla.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, inmóviles observando las imágenes, Emma guió su mirada hacía Elsa y pudo ver saladas lágrimas escapándose del mar azulado que eran sus ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas hasta yacer en sus finos labios, sellados por el miedo que recordar aquel día le provocaba.

—Esla, ¿Estás bien? —Posó su mano derecha sobre la de ella y la acarició, demostrándole que estaba a su lado, que no debía temer nada —.No entiendo como hacerle rememorar el día en que casi muere, viendo un video en el que claramente no se identifica al atacante, puede ayudar —dijo molesta por ver a su amiga así.

—Emma, sé como te sientes —Intentó tranquilizarla el rubio mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones de la mesa una caja de pañuelos, sacó uno y se lo ofreció a Elsa, que se lo agradeció con una tímida sonrisa —, pero esto nos puede ser de utilidad, al ver el video podéis identificar algún detalle o recordar algo que nos ayude a saber más sobre el hombre que os atacó.

—Lo entiendo, lo siento, solo es que… —Dejó de hablar, acercándose más a la pantalla y señalando con su dedo indice la parte izquierda de las imágenes —.Espera, ahí, cuando tropieza con Killian y cae, ese tatuaje cerca de su tobillo, ahora lo recuerdo.

—CS—

—Oh dios, esto está delicioso —pensó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que su tono había sido demasiado elevado, quizá también exagerado emocionarse por un simple alimento, pero la guardia había sido muy larga y después rellenar todos aquellos documentos con Regina, estaba realmente hambriento —.Perdone —Se disculpó con la mujer que almorzaba a su lado, en la barra, y que le dedicó una mirada de confusión al escucharlo parlotear hacía ningún interlocutor.

No le dio importancia a la cara de pocos amigos que la mujer puso, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como volver a devorar su delicioso sandwich.

Extendió su manos derecha y sus dedos chocaron con el llavero, que había dejado sobre la mesa al llegar, provocando un leve tintineo de las llaves al chocar. Guió sus azules ojos al pequeño velero de plata que las mantenía unidas. No pudo, nunca podía, evitar recordar a su hermano y anhelar aquellos tiempos en los que estaban tan unidos. Cuando era pequeño y sus problemas se resolvían hablando con Liam, él tenía las palabras adecuadas, sus consejos siempre eran la solución. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado, tan rápido, con una desgarradora fugacidad.

Estaba solo, o al menos así, es como se sentía. Ese vacío en su pecho, nunca lo abandonaba, nada conseguía llenarlo. No podía deshacerse de él porque era parte de quien era. Durante toda su vida, desde el principio, las personas que quería le hacían daño, lo abandonaban, destrozaban su corazón en mil pedazos y aunque intentaba recomponerlo nunca estaría completo de nuevo, nunca.

Ahora, el destino o quizás la casualidad había puesto en su camino a alguien que lo hacía sentirse mejor, que conseguía apaciguar tanta agonía simplemente con el ruido de su risa o con solo una caricia de sus manos. Ella, la razón de su sonrisa pero también de sus preocupaciones. La dueña de su mente pero la causante de sus dudas. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Pero sí una cosa tenía clara es que no sería fácil alejarse de ella ni permanecer a su lado.

"_¿Más café?". _ Una pregunta, dos palabras y una voz, no la voz que deseaba escuchar en cada silencio, pero era familiar, dulce y no necesitó levantar la mirada para confirmar de quien se trataba.

—Claro, Ruby —dijo colocando sus dedos en el asa de la taza, ya vacía, y acercándola a la cafetera que la morena sostenía en sus manos.

—¡¿Dr. Jones?! —preguntó sorprendida, nunca había coincido con él fuera del hospital y no sabía muy bien como actuar, así que se limitó a rellenar la taza de café sin decir o hacer nada más.

—Por favor, llamame Killian —Dio un largo sorbo al café, que ardiente recorrió su garganta, su pecho, calentando su destemplado cuerpo, calado por el frío invernal que asolaba las calles de Nueva York —.No sabía que trabajabas como camarera en tu tiempo libre.

—Bueno, en realidad no trabajo aquí, Killian — Su voz, aterciopelada, cambió a un tono más aniñado al pronunciar su nombre y sus manos, ocultas para él tras la barra, no podían dejar de juguetear nerviosas con los lazos de color rojo que rodeaban sus delantal —.Solo vengo, cuando puedo, a echar una manos a mi abuela, ella es la dueña.

—¿Tu abuela? —Guió su mirada a la mujer de cabellos grises que atendía una de las mesas del fondo, y que al sentirse observada por el moreno ladeo su cabeza, dejando caer uno de sus plateados mechones sobre sus azulados ojos, y divertida le regaló una inocente sonrisa — ¿Granny es tu abuela?

Ruby asintió con la cabeza y sus labios, pintados del rojo más intenso, se curvaron dibujando una cálida sonrisa que Killian imitó.

—Nunca había sido testigo de esto —Se atrevió a hablar, tras unos segundo de dudas, él la ponía demasiado nerviosa pero no podía quedarse callada, observándolo con esa cara de tonta que seguramente tenía —.De tu sonrisa.

Ruby sacó su mano derecha de uno de los bolsillo que decoraba el lateral de su falda y lentamente estiró el brazo hasta posar sus finos y temblorosos dedos sobre el rostro de Killian, rozando la tersa piel de su mandíbula.

—La verdad es que no tenía muchas razones para sonreír —Un halo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos, eclipsando levemente su luz —.Pero ahora… —Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, dejando circulares caricias que consiguieron ponerla más nerviosa.

—Ahora ya tienes una razón para hacerlo —Apartó sus ojos de los de él, guiándolos hacía la puerta y tras escuchar el ruido de esta al cerrarse se separó por completo de Killian —, y acaba de entrar.

El moreno giró su cuerpo en la dirección en la que Ruby miraba y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que la pena, atraída por los recuerdos, se había llevado en el momento en el que se cruzaron con los de Emma.

Dubitativa se acercó a la barra, con pasos cortos y lentos, ganando tiempo para aclarar en su mente lo que debía expresarle con palabras. Tenía claro que quería decirle que estaba molesta con él, que no quería que nada cambiase, que lo necesitaba. O al menos esa había sido su intención, porque en cuento sus labios se entreabrieron para hablar todo aquello que había planeado decir desapareció. Quedándose totalmente en blanco.

Bajó su mirada, apartándola del cristalino azul de los ojos de Killian para dirigirla a esa mano que ahora la agarraba por la cintura. ¿Cómo podía ser que con el simple roce de sus dedos le hiciera perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y la compostura por completo? ¿En que momento le había permitido tener ese poder sobre ella y por qué no le molestaba?


	11. Capítulo 10: Te esperaré

Esa maldita mano, que había nublado su mente por completo, ahora planeaba enloquecerla con el roce de esos fuertes dedos, descendiendo lentamente por la curva de su cintura. Podía sentir como su piel ardía bajo la ropa, a veces tan innecesaria. El frío, que hace segundos recorría su cuerpo helando hasta su aliento,

ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Había sido sustituido por la calidez, calor, que la cercanía de Killian provocaba en ella.

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de él, impidiendo que continuase con las caricias. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, a confundirla. Unas horas antes la había ignorado casi por completo, la rubia de cabellos cortos y mirada fría era más importante que ella o así era como le había hecho sentir. Quería explicaciones, no carantoñas.

Pero al dirigir de nuevo sus ojos hacia los de él cualquier intención de resistirse se difuminó en el horizonte de su mirada, tan profunda, tan atrayente. Y que decir de esos labios, cuyo sabor aún permanecía en su boca, resistiéndose a marcharse, a ser olvidado.

Una batalla se desató en su interior cuando Killian, sin ninguna compasión por ella, la rodeo entre sus brazos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sucumbir a lo que sentía o escuchar a esa voz interna que no paraba de repetir que aquello era un error?

No necesitó pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo inconscientemente ya había respondido por ella. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de él. Con su mentón hundido en la suave tela de aquella camisa de color azul claro que tanto le gustaba, que desprendía ese cítrico aroma que conseguía embriagar sus sentidos, hacerla viajar, transportarla a algún lugar de su mente en el que solo estaban ellos, sin nadie que juzgase sus actos, sin prohibiciones.

El moreno dejó caer su mano izquierda a la altura de la otra, que ahora entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Emma, y colocándola sobre el final de su espalda comenzó a recorrerla con sus dedos, ascendiendo hasta enredarlos entre los largos mechones de su rubio cabello. Cuando ya la tenía totalmente sometida, derretida entre sus brazos, dejó un profundo y húmedo beso en aquellas ardientes mejillas. Y al separar sus labios susurró "_Hola, Swan_".Simples palabras, sin importancia pero que susurradas tan cerca, casi rozando su piel, sonaron como melodía para sus oídos.

—Killian —dijo Emma, aún con los ojos cerrados y con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él —.Necesito...—No quería acabar con aquel momento, aquella sensación extraña que recorría todo su cuerpo, esa paz que solo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, pero debía hacerlo —...hablar contigo —Debía salir de aquel mundo, que había creado para ellos dos en su mente, para volver al mundo real, en el cual no existía un "ellos" y jamás lo haría.

Se separó de él, de sus brazos acogedores, de sus delicadas caricias y así el frío regresó a su cuerpo, a su corazón. No quería sentir eso de nuevo, esa sensación de vacío en su interior, por eso necesitaba aclarar la cosas. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que nada hubiera cambiado tras aquel beso.

En ocasiones sentía que todo seguía igual, como ahora con ese tierno saludo pero después cambiaba, se comportaba tan distante, frío. Y no podía soportarlo, no quería que jugase con ella, salir herida. Killian había entrado demasiado rápido en su vida y no deseaba que se marchase de ella con la misma fugacidad. Simplemente no lo soportaría. Ya estaba harta de perder, de ser abandonada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás, sentándose de nuevo en el taburete, que ocupaba antes de la entrada de la rubia en la cafetería — Estás preocupada, lo noto en tu mirada —dijo pasando con cuidado uno de sus dedos por la frente de ella, apartando un delgado mechón que tapabas sus ojos verdes.

—Sí, lo estoy —Apartó la mano de Killian con brusquedad, no quería que sus dulces gestos la distrajeran, obnubilando sus sentidos otra vez, no, no lo permitiría —.Estoy preocupada porque algo ha cambiado entre nosotros y dijiste que no lo haría.

Ruby continuaba tras la barra, aunque no en el mismo lugar que antes, ahora atendía a un par de clientes que estaban sentados en el extremo. Aún así podía escuchar lo que Killian y Emma hablaban, no era su intención, ella no era de ese tipo de persona pero la cercanía le impedía no hacerlo. Ladeo levemente su cabeza y pudo ver a su amiga, frente a él, callada, observándolo fijamente y jugando con la cremallera metálica de la cazadora que cubría su delgado torso, intercambiándola de una mano a otra, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—No se a que te refieres, Emma —mintió, consciente de que no serviría para nada, era demasiado malo contando mentiras y ella muy buena descubriéndolas —¿Qué es lo que he hecho, que te ha molestado? —Sabía, que a pesar de evitarlo, algo había cambiado en él tras besarla, algo que jamás volvería a estar igual pero necesitaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, averiguar si en esas palabras había alguna señal de que sentía lo mismo que él o si solo era una estúpida ilusión, un espejismo de su mente que le hacía ver que Emma podría sentir algo más que una amistad.

—Hace un rato en en el hospital, claramente tenías un problema con aquella mujer y no solo ignoraste mis preguntas si no que no tuviste la confianza suficiente en mi para contarme que pasaba —Hizo una pequeña pausa para humedecer sus labios, secos de hablar o quizás de los nervios que confesar, por una vez, lo que sentía le había provocado —.Necesito que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Killian se quedó callado por unos segundos, procesando toda la información e intentado encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Normalidad? —Levantó la voz pero no sus ojos, permanecían observando el suelo, siendo demasiado cobardes para guiarlos hacia los de ella —.Con normalidad te refieres a ser amigos, los amigos no se besan, Emma, pero no es solo el beso si no que desde el principio yo soy el único que he confiado, no sé la razón, pero he podido compartir contigo cosas que nadie más sabe y tú, nada, no sé nada de ti —Sintió la mano de Emma, posando sus dedos sobre su mentón y obligándolo a mirarla y ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho porque esa mirada consiguió quebrar algo en su interior —.Sabía que a tu alrededor habías creado un muro, pude sentirlo desde el primer momento, y pensé que con el tiempo conseguiría traspasarlo pero después de meses aún sigues siendo una extraña, no confías en mi.

—Killian, claro que confío en ti —Esa mano que rozaba su rostro se escapó, fugaz, hasta posarse en uno de sus hombros —.Crees que si no lo hiciera estaría aquí hablando de lo que siento, de lo que tu me haces sentir.

—Emma, quizás tú creas que eso es suficiente pero no lo es —Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de ella, que continuaba en su hombro, la atrajo hacía él mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia —.Sé que estoy siendo un egoísta, que tienes tus razones para no confiar en las personas, pero es lo que siento.

—Gracias —susurró Emma con un leve hilo de voz —.Por ser sincero conmigo —Aclaró al ver su mirada de confusión —Te prometo que yo también quiero poder serlo, ser sincera con lo que siento, pero no sé si estoy preparada.

—Sé que tienes miedo, que temes confiar en mi y salir lastimada —Se levanto de la silla, quedando más cerca de ella —.Pero no lo haré —Colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro pálido de Emma —Solo quiero

conocerte.

Cerró los ojos para poder sentir con más intensidad todo aquello que el roce de sus dedos provocaba en ella, y sabía que no podría estar así demasiado tiempo, debía abrirlos, volver a la realidad. Y al hacerlo pudo ver a Ruby, tras Killian, observando la escena. En ese momento se dio cuenta, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba en la cafetería, rodeados de gente y no era lo más adecuado tener esa conversación allí.

—Killian, creo que debemos hablar esto en otro sitio más… —Mierda, otra vez esa sensación de vacío al sentir como se alejaba de ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Él no era para ella y ella no era para nadie, estaba destinada a estar sola, así que cuál era la razón de esa maldita necesidad de estar con alguien —...tranquilo.

—No, ahora no puedo, debo volver al hospital.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Pudo sentir como Emma, con fuerza, agarró su brazo impidiendo así que avanzase hacía la puerta —.Te esperaré. Cuando estés preparada para hablar, para confiar en mi, yo estaré esperándote —dijo torciendo levemente su cuello pero sin girar totalmente su cuerpo, quedando aún de espaldas a ella.

—CS—

El cielo de Nueva York, ya cubierto por el frío manto de la noche, había sido testigo del cansancio que Killian cargaba en su espalda durante todo el camino a casa. Y ahora, a solas, entre las cuatro paredes del ascensor sentía que todo; el agotamiento, las dudas, las preocupaciones oprimían su pecho hasta el punto de no ser capaz de respirar. El escaso aire que entraba en sus pulmones quemaba. Sentía el mundo caer a sus pies.

Agarró con fuerza la barandilla de metal, intentando no caer. Su cuerpo débil comenzó a temblar y su vista a nublarse, incapaz de ver con nitidez su reflejo ante el espejo . Necesitaba ayuda. Y dio gracias a dios cuando la puerta, tras él, se abrió.

—¿Killian? ¿Qué te ocurre? —Una voz femenina golpeó, con un desesperado eco, las paredes del ascensor y unas finas manos, con cuidado, lo agarraron de sus brazos.

—Mary Margaret, ayudame —dijo al girar su cuerpo, intentando agarrase a ella —.No puedo respirar —Intentó dar un paso hacia la morena.

—Espera, esta planta es la de James —Lo rodeo por la cintura, obligándolo así a que se apoyase sobre sus hombros —.Te llevaré a tu casa.

Él intentó hablar, pero fue incapaz, un fuerte dolor atravesaba su pecho haciendo que respirar se convirtiera en una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo. Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo movió la cabeza, negando, no quería ir a su casa, allí estaba Milah y lo último que necesitaba era preocuparla y tenerla encima todo el tiempo.

Ella no necesitó esas palabras que el ansiaba poder pronunciar, solo con el leve movimiento que Killian realizó con el cuello entendió lo que él necesitaba. Tranquilizarse, descansar y lo más importante, volver a respirar con normalidad.

Al sentir como se abrían las puertas tras ella, apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de él entre sus brazos, y sosteniéndolo, ambos salieron en dirección a la casa de Mary Margaret.

—CS—

Podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido pero a la vez relajado y no quedaba ni rastro de aquel insoportable dolor que antes presionaba su pecho, convirtiendo el respirar en una cruel tortura.

Como médico sabía perfectamente lo que le había pasado. Y aunque un ataque de ansiedad es algo muy común en persona sometidas a un nivel excesivo de estrés no es para tomárselo en broma, por eso decidió relajarse, mantener los ojos cerrados unos minutos más.

Podía escuchar el ruido de los zapatos de la morena, el constante taconeo contra la madera del suelo, que al contrario que ponerlo más nervioso conseguía tranquilizarlo. Saber que alguien se preocupaba por él, que no estaba solo, ayudaba más que cualquier tranquilizante.

—Killian, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pudo sentir como el sofá en el que estaba acostado comenzó a hundirse a la altura de sus piernas y unas manos, finas y delicadas, se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas —.Si necesitas algo más solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Estoy mejor, Mary Margaret, solo ha sido una tontería —dijo intentando despreocupar a la mujer, aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir como su voz temblaba, sentir el miedo recorrer aquellas manos que intentaban reconfortarlo, dejando tímidas caricias sobre la tela vaquera de sus pantalones.

—No me mientas, no ha sido ninguna tontería —Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su vecino, no le gustaba que la tratasen como si fuera una niña pequeña, como si no fuera capaz de soportar la verdad o hacerle frente, no necesitaba que le pintasen el mundo color de rosa —.No creo que lo sea sufrir un ataque de ansiedad —Se acercó más, rozando su cuerpo contra las piernas de él, quedando en el extremo del sofá crema que decoraba el centro del salón, haciendo así que su cadera quedase cerca de la cintura de Killian y colocó su mano izquierda sobre si pecho —.A mi me pasó varias veces en la universidad por todo el estrés de la carrera y la mejor cura es hablar, aliviar eso que te impide respirar.

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo —No estaba seguro de a quién intentaba convencer, a ella o a si mismo —Abrió lentamente sus azules ojos para poder ver una sonrisa sobre los labios de ella y dibujar una igual sobre los suyos, o al menos intentarlo —Gracias.

Killian inclinó su espalda y con cuidado consiguió ponerse en pie. Ella hizo lo mismo, imitando sus pasos. Había estado allí en varias ocasiones y sabía perfectamente donde quedaba cada cosa en la casa, así que lentamente, sin intentar hacer movimientos bruscos se acercó a la cocina para tomar un baso de agua.

—¿Tienes una aspirina? —preguntó tras humedecer sus labios y dejar el vaso, medio vació, sobre la encimera de granito negro —.Este maldito dolor de cabeza me está matando —dijo girando sobre si mismo para que sus ojos coincidiesen con lo ella.

—Claro...ahora mismo… —Se coloco cerca de Killian, tras él en la pequeña mesa de madre estaba su bolso, pero al cogerlo por una de las asas todo el contenido de este cayó al suelo —¡Mierda!

—Tranquila —Observó algo diferente en su rostro en el momento en el que se agachó junto a ella, no supo descifrarlo pero tenía claro que Mary Margaret ocultaba algo entre las cosas, que nerviosa, intentaba devolver al interior de su bolso —.Te ayudaré a recoger esto.

—No...espera… —El tono de su voz se elevó, alcanzando unos decibelios que Killian jamás se esperó escuchar de una persona con un rostro tan pacífico y tierno como el de ella —,no cojas eso… — dijo estirando su brazo con rapidez y agarrando con fuerza la mano del moreno, pero demasiado tarde, ya tenía entre sus manos aquello que quería ocultar.

—Mary Margaret…estás…¿Estás embarazada? —pregunto tras leer lo que estaba escrito en el dorso de la alargada caja de cartón, nunca había tenido una entre sus manos pero sabía identificar perfectamente una prueba de embarazo.

—No...sí…no lo sé, Killian —Bajó la mirada al suelo en el cual se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los muebles de madera que cubría las paredes de la cocina y rodeo con los brazos sus rodillas, entre las que hundió su rostro, sonrojado por la vergüenza que la situación le estaba provocando.

Sintió una mano posándose sobre su cabeza y dejando tiernas caricias, enredando varios dedos en los mechones de sus oscuros cabellos. No sabía como reaccionar, que hacer, pero sí que ese gesto la reconfortaba. Su cuerpo se relajó involuntariamente al notar como esa mano se colocó en su hombro, rodeándola, fundiéndola en un protector abrazo.

—Mary Margaret, tú no eres una simple vecina para mí, eres mi amiga y por eso pase lo que te pase quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo —Inclinó levemente su cabeza al ver que ella levantaba la suya, separándola de sus rodillas —.David y tú os habéis convertido en parte de mi familia en todo este tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Tengo miedo, Killian, miedo de no estar preparada, de no ser una buena madre, de que David no quiera tener un hijo conmigo —Una salada lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla y pereciendo al precipitarse por el el precipicio de su cuello —.Por eso no me he hecho la prueba, por que tengo miedo del resultado.

Colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre el rostro de ella, borrando con las yemas de sus dedos el recorrido húmedo de su llanto y la obligó a mirarlo, necesitaba decirle algo y que ella pudiera ver la sinceridad reflejada en ojos.

—Sé con toda seguridad que serás una madre fantástica, te he visto con tu sobrina Ruth, todo el amor que le das —Hizo una pequeña pausa, apenas un segundo, para respirar hondo —.Yo jamás conocí a mi madre pero si lo hubiera hecho sería feliz con que fuera la mitad de buena que eres tú —Desearía poder tener un rostro en su mente de aquella mujer, que murió por darle la vida, para poder anhelarlo pero nunca había encontrado una foto, ni siquiera sabía su nombre —.Y en cuanto a David, dudo que no quiera tener un hijo contigo, él te ama y sería un imbécil si no quisiera.

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, esas palabras eran tan hermosas, actuaron como un bálsamo para el dolor que sentía en su interior.

—Gracias, Killian —Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él mientras decía esas palabras y cerró los ojos para sentir con más fuerza la sensación de alivió que provoca deshacerse de todo aquello que ocultamos en nuestro interior —,pero él hace días que está enfadado conmigo, me recrimina haberme ido sola durante un par de semanas pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba ver a una amiga, asegurarme de que estaba bien.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo que debes hacer es la prueba de embarazo y salir de dudas —La acercó más a él, profundizando el abrazo —Yo hablaré con David, le diré como te sientes y todo se arreglará —Dejó un tierno beso sobre su cabeza, haciéndola sentir mejor.

—CS—

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de madera blanca contigua a la suya y apoyó su ya recuperado cuerpo sobre ella, necesitaba un momento de soledad antes de entrar en casa. Seguramente Milah ya estaría dormida, era demasiado tarde, se había pasado horas en el suelo de aquella cocina hasta que Mary Margaret cayó rendida, fruto del cansancio, sombre su hombro.

Esa morena de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos curiosos siempre le había causado una gran ternura, la veía como a la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, despertaba en él la necesidad de protegerla, de evitar que sufriera.

Tras unos minutos con la mente en blanco, observando fijamente algún punto del recibidor, se dispuso a entrar en su departamento. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y antes de abrir pudo escuchar una risa, o más bien una mezcla de risas muy familiares, juntándose con el tintineo de las llaves al chocar.

Deslizó la puerta lentamente, no sabía que era lo que se podía esperar tras ella, y eso le asustaba. Lo inesperado, aquello que se escapa de sus manos y sus planes. Aunque lo más importante, aquello que mantenía su mente ocupada en cada momento del día y al caer la noche había sucedido por accidente, inesperadamente, o quizás no.

—Killian —Escuchó al dar un paso hacía delante, colocándose dentro —.Ya estás aquí —La voz de Milah sonaba agitada, entrecortada, intentando recuperar el aire que las risas le habían robado —.Te estábamos esperando.

Dejó las llaves sobre el pequeño mueble que estaba a su derecha, cerca de la puerta, la cual cerró con un empujón de uno de sus pies. Y después ladeo su cabeza para fijarse en la persona, que junto a la morena, lo esperaba sentado en el sofá.

—¿Whale? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se acercó a ellos, observando como ambos se levantaban a la vez — ¿Debo pensar mal? —Bromeó, sus labios se curvaron dibujando una sonrisa, y golpeó levemente el hombro de su amigo, gesto que solían hacer cada vez que se saludaban.

—No, o puede que sí —Guió sus ojos a los de Milah y congiéndola totalmente desprevenida agarró una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella —.Killian, tenemos que confesarte que… —Los tres comenzaron a reír debido a la broma.

—No, enserio —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá —¿Ha pasado algo? —Su rostro tornó más serio, deshaciéndose de las risas, su amigo jamás se había presentado en su casa sin avisar.

—¿De verdad que no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Whale agarrando la botella de cerveza que Milah le había dado, hace más de un cuarto de hora, mientras esperaban a Killian hablando de la semana en la que ella estuvo en su casa y todos los reencuentros de después —.Ayer hablamos de ver el partido en tu casa, el cual a terminado hace más de media hora.

—Dios, Whale, lo había olvidado por completo —Se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre sus negros cabellos, despeinándose, haciendo que algunos mechones cayesen por su frente —.Lo siento, de verdad.

—No te preocupes —Dio un último sorbo y dejó la botella de cristal sobre la pequeña mesa —.Pero lo más raro es que no has contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas y tú siempre llevas el móvil encima.

—¿Me has llamado? No he recibi… —Dejó de hablar al revisar su teléfono, después de sacarlo de su bolsillos trasero, y observar todas las llamadas perdidas de Whale.

Pero no fue eso lo que consiguió quitarle el hablá, si no leer la notificación de un mensaje de Emma. Desde hace semanas se mandaban mensajes, al principio pequeños textos sin importancia pero más tarde se convirtió en una tradición. No conseguían conciliar el sueño sin un "_Buenas noches_" del otro.

Pero este mensaje era distinto, algo había cambiado después de la conversación en Granny's. Él necesitaba conocerla, saber más sobre la persona que tantas dudas le provocaba y ella estaba asustada, demasiado tiempo sin confiar, sin ser ella misma ante los ojos de los demás.

No estaba seguro de que implicaría haber sido sincero, respecto a sus sentimientos, con ella. Quizá no debió

hacerlo, no al menos hasta estar seguro de ellos. Puede que haberle dicho todo aquello fuera un error y todo lo que consiga sea alejarla de él, dejar de tenerla en su vida, aunque solo sea como amiga.

"_Killian, necesito hablar contigo. Sé que hoy nos hemos dicho muchas cosas y todas han sido verdad. Vivo con un caparazón de desconfianza para no sufrir, desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que ha llegado el momento de deshacerme de él. Dijiste que me esperarías cuando estuviera preparada para hablar, lo estoy. Si no has cambiado de idea, esperame mañana a las diez donde siempre, cenaremos y te lo contaré todo._

_Swan_."

**Otra semana más os traigo un capítulo de mi historia. Espero que la disfrutéis y que me lo hagáis saber, me encanta leer vuestros comentarios, creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a ellos XD Son todos maravillosos. Besos, CaptainSwaners. CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Todo irá bien, Emma

La copa de vino se había quedado vacía entre sus manos hace minutos y ahora observaba como las gotas de color carmesí que quedaban al fondo recorrían el fino cristal por el movimiento que provocaba al jugar con ella.

Sin apartar sus ojos del único entretenimiento de la noche agarró la botella, que hace dos horas la dueña del local había dejado sobre la mesa. La vació, llenando por completo la que sería su última copa.

Dio un largo sorbo, casi sin respirar, con el exclusivo propósito de emborracharse. Pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra y su gran tolerancia al alcohol no le sería de ayuda en aquella velada.

—¿No crees que eso es un poco infantil, Emma? —preguntó una voz a su derecha —.Beber no es la solución a ningún problema.

—Cállate, Ruby —Ni siquiera dirigió la mirada a su amiga, no le hacía falta para saber que era ella —.Métete en tus asuntos —Escupió esas palabras con la mayor desgana que la morena había visto en ella.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Solo un profundo suspiro, que Emma recibió como señal de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de aquella manera.

—Lo siento —Agarró su muñeca para evitar que se alejase e intentó esbozar una sincera sonrisa en sus labios —.Perdóname pero yo… —La camarera no necesitaba nada más, no más palabras de arrepentimiento, porque sabía que no sentía aquello que le había dicho.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien pero tú deberías irte ya a casa —Dejó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa y se sentó juntó a la rubia, rodeando los hombros de esta con su brazo, acercándola más —. Seguro que hay una explicación para que no esté aquí contigo.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya es tarde y no pinto nada aquí —Dejó la copa, ya casi vacía, y ladeo su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos —.Pero antes iré al bañó a retocarme, debo tener el maquillaje horrible.

Ruby dejó un cálido beso en la mejilla de Emma y se levantó para continuar atendiendo al resto de clientes, pero sin dejar de posar sus ojos en ella. Realmente estaba preocupada, nunca la había visto de aquella manera. Tan frágil, tan hecha añicos.

Y así era exactamente como se sentía. No podía creer que no estuviera allí, ella estaba preparada para hablar, para deshacerse del gran peso de los secretos que arrastraba desde hace muchos años, y Killian le había fallado. Vivía esperando siempre lo peor de las personas y con él había hecho una excepción. Quizá un error más a añadir en su lista. Pero aún esperaba una explicación para el plantón, una llamada o un simple mensaje.

Colocó ambas piernas fuera de la mesa y una de sus manos en el respaldo del asiento para coger impulso. Y unos segundos después consiguió incorporarse. Tres pequeños pasos la separaban de los lavabos pero las copas de más hicieron difícil el camino.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda se dejó caer, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la vieja madera. Unos pensamientos más tarde abrió los ojos, sin ser consciente de en que momento los había cerrado. Con desgana, arrastrando sus pies, se acercó al espejo y abrió el grifo para dejar el agua correr, haciendo así que las voces que en su mente gritaban que de nuevo se había equivocado se callasen.

"_Todo irá bien, Emma_" repetía en forma de susurro una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a si misma mientras observaba su reflejo. Su rostro cansado, sus labios manchados de carmín, su mirada triste y lo peor de todo, lo último que quería ver, una solitaria lagrima que recorrió su mejilla lenta y cruelmente.

Juntó ambas manos y las gotas de agua comenzaron a deslizarse por sus dedos, acumulándose y escapándose entre los pequeños espacios entre estos.

Agachó la cabeza, mojando así su cara y los rebeldes mechones que asomaban por su frente. Al incorporarse de nuevo puedo ver una figura en el espejo, tras ella, y unos ojos que no juzgaban si no que pedían a gritos ayuda.

—¿Directora Mills? No sabía que estaba aquí —dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo y turnaba su mirada entre la mujer y la puerta de uno de los lavabos que se cerraba tras esta —¿Se encuentra bien? —Tardó unos segundo en atreverse a realizar esa pregunta pero su rostro lucía tan pálido y sus ojos estaban irritados, señal de que había llorando durante mucho tiempo, que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

— Sí y por favor, llamame Regina —Se acercó con pasos firmes, mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta —.Aquí no soy tu jefa, Emma.

—¿Recuerda mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendida, no se espera encontrar a la tan temida Regina Mills, conocida en el hospital por ser implacable y fría pero menos de aquella manera, se veía tan vulnerable.

—Claro, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti —Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el mármol de color blanco que decoraba el mueble y agachó la cabeza, terminando así con el contacto visual.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Quién le ha hablado de mi?

—Primero, deja de hablarme de usted —Giró sobre si misma, quedando de espalda al espejo, en el cual le aterraba reflejarse —y segundo, ha sido Killian.

—¡¿Killian?! —No podía creerlo, como era posible — ¿Por qué le...te hablaría de mí?

—Tranquila, él es mi mejor amigo, hablamos de todo —Una pequeña mueca se formo en su cara, intento fallido de regalarle una sonrisa para demostrarle que no debía preocuparse por su relación con el moreno —y hablando de él, esperaba encontrármelo aquí esta noche, me dijo que había quedado contigo.

Emma no podía creer la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en los servicios de su restaurante preferido. El chico con el que había quedado le había dado plantón y ahora estaba hablando con su jefa, que no era otra que la inesperada y íntima amiga del mismo, sobre él.

—Ya somos dos —dijo arrastrando un ápice de tristeza en esas últimas palabras —.Creí que estaría esperándome como dijo pero no ha sido así...debí imaginarlo, él no es diferente al resto de personas que me han fallado —Fue más un pensamiento en voz alta que una respuesta.

—No digas eso —Regina agarró con fuerza su brazo, no quería ser brusca pero su amigo no era uno más y no permitiría que nadie lo calificase de aquella manera —.Si no se ha presentado es porque, seguro, le ha surgido algo muy importante, él no te dejaría plantada por voluntad propia.

—No lo sé, puede que tengas razón...perdona, pero es que estoy decepcionada con esta noche —Se acercó más a ella, colocándose a su lado —,y creo que no soy la única —Apuntó guiando su mirada hacia los huidizos ojos de la morena —.Sé que apenas nos conocemos, Regina, que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos fuera del hospital y que no hay ninguna razón para que confíes en mi pero si necesitas hablar…

—Emma, si confío en ti —Interrumpió sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello —,bueno...Killian lo hace, así que no puede ser una mala idea...pero son solo tonterías, temas del corazón que ni siquiera yo puedo entender.

—La verdad es que no soy una experta en relaciones, todas las que he tenido han sido desastrosas pero se me da bien escuchar y bueno, mi agenda ha quedado libre, si quieres podemos tomar un café y...—Dejo de hablar al escuchar varios golpes de nudillos.

"_Regina, ¿estás bien?, llevas mucho tiempo ahí_" una voz masculina formuló esa pregunta tras la puerta. No sabía quién era la persona al otro lado pero si podía notar la preocupación en aquellas palabras y también en los ojos de la otra mujer cuando se giró.

—No puedo, pensé que podría, que sería fuerte para verlo una vez más pero no lo soy —dijo una Regina diferente, vulnerable y completamente rota en su interior —en cuanto entré en el local y lo vi sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre todo el dolor volvió de golpe.

Emma posó su mano derecha sobre el pomo de metal, que giró con un movimiento rápido y decidido. Al hacerlo pudo escuchar como la respiración de su inesperada compañía se hacía más profunda y frenética. "_Tranquila_" susurró mientras abría la puerta lentamente pero no del todo, solo lo suficiente para poder ver a quién esperaba.

—Perdona pero aquí dentro estoy yo sola —explicó mientras le regalaba al desconocido una de sus más inocentes sonrisas—, no sé quién esa...Regina.

—No puede ser, yo la vi entrar , ella dijo que volvería en unos minutos —No parecía un mal hombre y Emma sabía diferenciarlos, había conocido a demasiados en su vida, por eso le costó más tener que mentirle.

—¿Una mujer morena, con el pelo corto y vestía de negro? —Frunció su ceño como intentando hacer memoria.

—Sí, es ella, es mi Regina.

—La vi dirigirse hacia la salida de atrás cuando entré en los servicios —Movió su cabeza en dirección a la dicho lugar y él hizo lo mismo —.Creo que si te das prisa puedes alcanzarla —Emma pudo observar como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba más y más a cada segundo de la conversación.

El hombre solo tardó el tiempo necesario para procesar toda la información, que la rubia le dio, en ponerse en marcha cara a aquella parte de la cafetería. Y tras dar tres pasos se giró para fijar su mirada en los nerviosos ojos de Emma y musitar un sincero "_gracias_" , acompañado de una cálida sonrisa.

Quiso decir algo más o simplemente devolverle el gesto pero cuando su boca se entreabrió para hacerlo la ausencia de él ya se había apoderado del pequeño pasillo. La misma que aprovechó Regina para acercarse.

Emma se separó por completo del marco de madera para abrir por completo la puerta y con un movimiento de su cabeza le señalo a la morena que todo estaba despejado y que ya podía salir.

—Gracias, Emma —Colocó su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de ella, dejando una caricia sobre la fina tela del vestido de color crema, elegido especialmente para aquella noche, para él, y que ahora solo era un recordatorio de lo tonta que había sido al sentir que su vida comenzaba a cambiar, que por fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar —.No tenías ninguna obligación y aún así me has ayudado.

—No lo entiendo… —dijo mientras se daba un paso hacia delante, quedando fuera —.No parece un mal hombre, si no todo lo contrario, y se ve tan enamorado de ti...¿Por qué huyes de él?

—Porque yo también estoy enamorada de él —Esa respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su confusión, que podía observarse con facilidad en su rostro.

—Definitivamente estoy perdida —confesó Emma mientras sus pasos, seguidos por Regina, se dirigían a la parte delantera del Granny's —.Supongo que habrá que estar enamorada o haberlo estado alguna vez para entenderlo.

Al llegar a la zona de las mesas hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, levantando su mentón, para saludar así a Ruby que al otro lado de la barra preparaba algunas bebidas. Pero se paró de golpe cuando sintió la mano de Regina agarrar con fuerza su brazo.

—Espera...no me creo que nunca hayas sentido amor por alguien o que no lo sientas ahora —Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, leve pero la tristeza que Emma había visto en ellos al principio se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco con su compañía —.Quizás si estés enamorada pero confundas esos sentimientos con otra cosa, con amistad por ejemplo —Esbozó una sonrisa, ambas sabían de quien hablaba y esa indirecta tan directa provocó que Emma se sonrojase, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Después de unos segundos, que aprovechó para pensar una contestación que no la comprometiese demasiado, llegaron a la barra y su amiga se acercó a ellas haciendo que las palabras que tenía en su mente dedicadas para Regina se perdiesen en el inició de una nueva conversación. Lo que agradeció, ya que no le apetecía hablar de Killian, ni siquiera recordarlo, no al menos por esa noche.

—¿Estás bien? Has tardado demasiado y me tenías preocupada —preguntó la morena de labios rojizos, que enmarcaban una sonrisa tan sincera como perfecta —.Ya te dije que no era una buena idea beberte una botella de vino y menos si no la vas a compartir conmigo —Bromeó para no parecer demasiado pesada pero la preocupación por estado de Emma era real.

—Estoy bien —respondió entre una carcajada, obra exclusiva del humor de su compañera de oficio y de risas —.Solo es que me he encontrado con alguien… —dijo desplazándose hacia su derecha para dejar a la vista a Regina, que había permanecido tras ella todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Directora Mills!? —Ella era la última persona que esperaba ver en la cafetería de su abuela y menos en la compañía de la rubia, pero en cuento guió su mirada al precioso vestido de color azul que llevaba se dio cuanta que la había visto entrar en la cafetería pero sin fijarse en quién era la persona que lo lucía.

—Hola… —Su voz cesó de golpe, quería continuar pero no podía, aunque fuese muy incómoda la situación era incapaz de recordar el nombre de la mujer que tenía ante ella, a pesar de haber coincidido en numerosas ocasiones en el hospital —...Ruby —Dio gracias a dios por encontrar aquella chapa de identificación en la camisa blanca de la camarera y se sintió tan tonta por no haberla visto antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa y un sutil movimiento de cabeza fueron la respuesta a su saludo. No era mucho pero más de lo que Regina se esperaba. Nadie en su trabajo conocía su verdadero yo, todos temían su frialdad y su mal genio, todos salvo Killian. Él era la única persona en la clínica, y quizá en el mundo, que sabía que detrás de aquella máscara se escondía una joven aterrada y que solo ansiaba dejar de sufrir. Y ella era consciente de ello pero no quería cambiar, distanciar a todo el mundo de su lado siempre había sido su forma para que nadie rompiera por completo el frágil corazón que escondía en su pecho. Aunque intentarlo no significa conseguirlo.

—Emma, esto es para ti —Ruby sacó de algún lado del interior de la barra un baso de Capuchino, listo para llevar, y lo acercó a sus manos —.He pensado que te sentaría bien.

—Muchas gracias, siempre pensando en mí —agradeció con uno tono de voz acaramelado, poco frecuente en ella —.Dime cuanto te debo por todo.

—Nada, invita la casa —dijo acompañándolo con un gesto de negación —.Y su cuenta la ha pagado el hombre que la acompañaba antes de desaparecer, señorita Mills —Continuó al ver las intenciones de la mujer al sacar la cartera de su bolso.

—Supongo que ya esperaba que no volviese a la mesa —Giró su cuerpo en dirección por la que él se había ido y de nuevo la tristeza regreso, como siempre hace —.A veces olvido que me conoce demasiado bien.

—Regina, ¿Qué te parece si compartimos este café mientas me explicas esos temas de amor tan complicados? —Propuso al darse cuenta que lo que necesitaba su repentina compañera era hablar, desahogarse.

Su respuesta fue afirmativa y tras unos minutos ambas se encontraban en el interior del escarabajo amarillo, que estaba aparcado frente a la terraza. Pero la conversación no se centro en la persona que ella esperaba si no que Regina consiguió desviarla hasta el punto en que Emma comenzó a hablar de sus experiencias en ella amor.

—Te dije que nunca había estado enamorada porque es la verdad, me costó mucho tiempo y lágrimas darme cuenta de ello. Lo que él me hizo sentir no era amor —Nunca había compartido esa parte de su pasado con nadie pero sentía que ella podría entenderla y esa noche la había planeado para sincerarse, quizá no era la persona que tenía en mente pero estaba segura de que podía confiar en ella —.Se aprovechó de mí, de mi necesidad por tener a alguien a mi lado. Pensé que en él había encontrado a la familia que tanto anhelaba tener pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar un hueco en mi corazón y en mi vida.

—Sé exactamente como te sientes, Emma, yo también viví un amor que desgarró mi alma pero tú, al menos, tienes a alguien a quien culpar… —Podía sentir como el pasado, como los recuerdos de una vida tan lejana que parecía irreal, presionaba su pecho con cada palabra —El destino lo arrebató de mi lado sin ningún motivo y tuve que aprender a vivir sin su compañía, sin su amor.

—¿Y cómo se hace eso? ¿Cómo se arregla un corazón roto? —Si había una cura, una forma de sanar todas las heridas que a pesar del paso del tiempo continuaban abiertas, ella quería saberla porque temía que llegase el día en que no podría soportar más dolor.

—No se hace… —La pena acompañó a cada silaba, a cada pausa de su voz —Un corazón roto jamás volverá a ser el mismo, sus piezas nunca estarán unidas de nuevo y el dolor que sientes en tu pecho con cada latido perdido no desaparecerá...lo único que puedes hacer es encontrar una razón, una persona, por la que valga la pena vivir con esa agonía.

—¿Tú la has encontrado? ¿Tienes un motivo que compense tanto sufrimiento? —preguntó ansiando que la respuesta fuese un sí, porque si Regina lo habría logrado aún quedaba esperanza para ella.

Y aquello que ansiaba fue lo que recibió. Un suave "_Sí_" que dejó a Emma expectante de más información. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Era posible ser feliz en un mundo que solo le ha dado razones para llorar?

—¿Es ese hombre que te buscaba? ¿Él es tu razón?

—No, Emma, no es el amor de un hombre lo que consiguió sacarme de aquel pozo de tristeza en el que me sumí cuando perdí a Daniel —Se sorprendió al pronunciar ese nombre, desde que él murió sus labios jamás había vuelto a hacerlo —...si no el amor de mi hijo.

—Entonces si que ya no hay esperanza para mí...no tengo nada parecido ni a lo primero ni a lo segundo —Apartó su mirada hacia la ventana para evitar que los ojos color avellana de la morena fuesen testigo de como las lágrimas luchaban por escaparse y lograban— y dudo que alguna vez consiga tenerlo.

—Puede que tengas lo primero pero no quieras aceptarlo por miedo a ser feliz por primera vez, ya te lo he dicho —dijo esas palabras intentando consolar a Emma, que continuaba con la mirada perdida en el manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo.

—Quizás estés en lo correcto pero no quiero arriesgarme — Ladeó su cabeza y colocó sobre el salpicadero el vaso de café que ya se había enfriado entre sus manos —.No está entre mis planes enamorarme.

—El amor no se puede planear, o se siente o no y cuando amas a alguien lo sabes porque no puedes parar de pensar en él, de escuchar su voz en el silencio, su sonrisa provoca la tuya y su ausencia duele. Emma, el amor duele pero vale la pena.

—CS—

"_Emma, Emma..." Su nombre era lo único que podía escuchar, una y otra vez, sin saber de donde procedía esa voz que suplicaba por ella. __P__ero si sabía, con absoluta certeza, quien era su dueño. Quien la llamaba sin descanso, desesperadamente, con un eco desconsolador que la perseguía en la oscuridad. _

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos, luchando por encontrar algo de luz, algo de claridad, en la fría noche que rodeaba su cuerpo pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. Estaba sola y aunque ese miedo que había conseguido paralizarla en los primeros minutos seguía latente en su interior se hacía cada vez más pequeño, más lejano, a medida que esa voz pronunciaba con más fuera su nombre. _

_Dio un pequeño paso hacía aquel sonido que la envolvía y la atraía con una fuerza, con un magnetismo que no había experimentado antes. Y al instante de posar su pie descalzo sobre el húmedo suelo pudo diferenciar con dificultad un leve halo de luz. Parecía estar tan lejos, tan difuso, pero con cada paso la claridad se hacia más intensa, al igual que los latidos de su corazón y aquel punzante dolor que sentía en él._

_Quería correr, deshacerse por completo de las tinieblas que la rodeaban pero sus movimientos eran lentos, como si hubiera algo en la oscuridad que la mantuviera atada, prisionera, un sentimiento de tristeza que había experimentado en demasiadas ocasiones. Y no estaba dispuesta a ser esclava de esa sensación nunca más, por lo que con toda la fuerza que anidaba en su interior y cogiendo impulso se desplazó hacía delante, moviendo a la vez su brazos, rompiendo las cadenas invisibles que la anclaban a la tenebrosidad, al pasado._

_Y cuando por fin su cuerpo avanzó, liviano, sin cargas que la retrasasen en su camino pudo correr. Correr hacía la voz que continuaba llamándola, ahora más fuerte, más cerca. Hacía la claridad, que dañó sus ojos desacostumbrados pero también le permitió diferenciar una figura al final de esa luz. _

_Se acercó a ella, sin miedo, sin temor a nada porque sabía quien era, quien la esperaba, a pesar de no poder _

_distinguir su rostro. Sabía que era él, que era Killian la persona que gritaba su nombre, la luz en la oscuridad._

_Tenía la ardiente necesidad de estar allí, a su lado, de acabar de una vez con la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, con el dolor que sentía en su pecho, pero algo detuvo sus pasos. No entendía la razón pero era incapaz de avanzar hacía él y esa voz, que le aportaba tanta calidez, se silenció, devolviendo le el desconsolador frío, que comenzó a calar sus huesos de nuevo._

"_KILLIAN" gritó su nombre al observar como, ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de él caía al suelo y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. El tiempo se ralentizó a su alrededor y la escena se hizo más desgarradora al escuchar un ahogado alarido de dolor de esa voz que había sido su guía en la oscura noche. Y a sus pies podía ver como se retorcía de dolor, un dolor que compartía con ella. Solo podía pensar en acercarse a él, en poder aliviar su sufrimiento._

_Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el húmedo suelo,encharcado por la intensa lluvia que ni siquiera había notado hasta ahora, y sus manos siguieron el mismo camino. Tardó unos segundos, demasiados, en llegar hasta Killian, en poder rodearlo entre sus brazos. _

—_Emma… —Dio gracias a dios por volver a escuchar ese dulce sonido, esa voz, aunque en ella se reflejase una gran agonía —.Te estaba esperando, preciosa._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —dijo posando su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de él, completamente golpeado, y guió la otra mano hacía su abdomen al distinguir una herida que no paraba de sangrar. _

_Todo el miedo que había sentido al principio volvió de nuevo a su interior, a presionar su pecho con fuerza haciendo difícil que el aire pudiera entrar en sus pulmones, cuando Killian cerró los ojos._

—_Killian, no, no cierres los ojos —Acarició su mejilla, deslizando su mano sobre la suave piel de su rostro, dejando un camino de mil caricias hasta que se enredó entre sus cabellos negros—.Killian, vuelve a mí —Su otra mano, llena de celos, se posó en esos labios que una vez fueron su Edén y sus dedos recorrieron cada centímetro de ellos hasta que no pudo más, contenerse ya no era una opción, así que dejó un cálido y apasionado beso, fuente de sensaciones que creía olvidadas._

—_Emma...yo… —Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, continuar hablando pero su débil voz se quebró por completo y ella podía sentir como la vida de él se escapaba poco a poco entre brazos._

—_No...no me dejes..._

"_KILLIAN" _de nuevo ese nombre se escapó de sus labios en forma de grito, desgarrando su garganta. Y tras ello el silencio se apoderó de cada resquicio del pequeño apartamento. De las cuatro paredes entre las que había despertado, asustada, sola y sin poder deshacerse de esa cruel sensación de agonía que había sentido al verlo de aquella manera, tan débil, tan cerca de la muerte y tan lejos de ella.

Se tomó unos segundo para tranquilizarse. Podía sentir como en el interior de su pecho su corazón luchaba por salir, por liberarse de ese dolor que no la había abandonado a pesar de haber conseguido escapar de aquella pesadilla.

Observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había llegado hasta su cuarto. Al regresar a casa estaba tan cansada y enfadada que nada más tumbarse en el sofá sus ojos se cerraron, indiferentes a sus deseos de mantenerse despierta observando la pantalla de su móvil y la ausencia de llamadas. Ni un solo mensaje, ni tan solo una mala escusa para justificar no haber acudido a la cita.

Pero ya nada quedaba de aquel sentimiento de enfado que había experimentado horas antes. Ahora solo podía pensar en él y en la necesidad de verlo, de escuchar su voz, de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aunque algo, un presentimiento que la había acompañado durante todo el día, le decía a gritos que no era así, que algo le había pasado o le pasaría.

Se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas y con la mirada perdida en el vacío que había a su lado y que en una ocasión, tan efímera como placentera, fue ocupado por él, el causante de tantas dudas y el único que guardaba las respuestas.

Estiró su brazo para poder acariciar el suave y aterciopelado respaldo, ese espacio en el que por primera y por desgracia única vez habían estado juntos, tan cerca de él como había deseado desde el primer momento, aunque jamás lo reconocería. Admitir que sentía más que una simple amistad sería demasiado arriesgado, lo cambiaría todo, haciéndolo más real.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello, en esos recuerdos que compartía con Killian; las miradas de complicidad, las largas conversaciones a altas horas de la madrugada, las caricias capaces de reconfortar cualquier dolor pasado. Pero es difícil olvidar lo único que te permite sonreír cuando no hay demasiados motivos para hacerlo, aquello que te mantiene a flote cuando tu destino siempre ha sido hundirte.

Esos momentos que invadieron su mente, llenándola de felicidad y anhelo al mismo tiempo, sirvieron para darle el último empujón que necesitaba para llenarse de valentía y llamarlo una vez más. No quería parecer desesperada pero lo único que le importaba era asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que aunque era improbable se había equivocado y aquella corazonada que la atormentaba no era más que una falsa alarma.

Apoyó sus descalzos pies sobre la alfombra de color beis que decoraba el suelo del salón y con un rápido impulso se levantó, mala idea ya que una sensación de mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo. En ese instante en el que caía y su espalda chocaba de nuevo con el sofá recordó que llevaba horas sin comer nada. Pero a pesar de ello, de sentir el crujir de sus tripas, comer era lo último que quería hacer. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y era consciente de que no conseguiría deshacerse de él hasta que no efectuase aquella llamada.

Estaba débil pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que su mano no alcanzase el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que quedaba a su izquierda. Lo desbloqueó y apareció el fondo de pantalla que tanto le gusta y a la vez le provocaba vergüenza. Nadie podía saber que esa foto estaba ahí, se moriría si alguien se enterase que llevaba una imagen de Killian y ella pero se la había sacado Ruby en uno de los ya habituales desayunos y no pudo resistirse a ponerla; Estaban sentados juntos en una de las mesas de Granny's , Emma tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados, intentando así disfrutar por completo de todas las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. Él la observaba como si fuera la única persona en este mundo. No necesitaba nada más que tenerla a su lado para ser feliz.

Pasó uno de sus dedos por el rostro de él antes de desviarlo al icono con forma de agenda y pulsar la última llamada efectuada. Tras uno, dos, tres tonos consiguió escuchar algo al otro lado de la línea. Una respiración suave, pausada pero ninguna voz.

—¿Killian? ¿Estás ahí? —Preguntas sin respuestas, desesperación sin consuelo —Por favor, dime que estás bien.

Nada. Eso fue lo único que recibió. Absolutamente nada de aquella persona que al otro lado escuchaba su nerviosa voz.

—Necesito saber que todo va bien —Notó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, parecía que este quería escapar de su pecho y que en breves nada se lo impediría —¿Killian?

—_Perdona, pero…_ —Una voz femenina y con un toque de niñez pronunció esas palabras al otro lado del teléfono —Él_ no puedo ponerse porque…_

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Killian? —Interrumpió Emma a la desconocida mujer, sin ni siquiera caer en la cuenta de podía ser la pareja de él y que hablarle de aquella manera no sería lo más correcto —¡Habla!

—_Soy enfermera en el Hospital Clínico y este móvil estaba entre las cosas de un paciente indocumentado _—dijo tomando carrerilla, como si aquello le costase demasiado, con miedo a hacer una pausa y no verse capaz de continuar.

—¿Cómo?¿Killian está ingresado en ese hospital? —Se incorporó de golpe, ya no importaba el mareo, ni nada, solo saber que le había pasado —.No puede ser —Gritó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y llevandose una de sus manos a su frente como si así se fuera a cumplir su súplica —.Dime que está fuera de peligro, que está bien, por favor.

—_El paciente se encuentra… _

"_Nooo, no puede ser..._" dijo Emma al darse cuenta de que la llamada se había cortado. Seguramente el móvil de Killian se había quedado sin batería. Siempre hacía lo mismo y era algo que le ponía de los nervios pero ahora solo podía pensar en toda esa información tan difícil de asimilar.

Observó los zapatos negros de tacón que había elegido para la cita que estaban tirados bajo la mesa pero no era la mejor elección para aquella situación. Así que se levantó y corrió a su cuarto, del que salió en a penas unos segundo luciendo sus habituales botas. No podía esperar más para salir de allí y encontrase con él. Las paredes de su apartamento se hacían más pequeñas a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ella continuaba en aquel lugar.

El aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones cuando cerró la puerta del pequeño escarabajo amarillo. Colocó ambas manos en el volante tras observar una vez más la pantalla de su móvil y contemplar la única sonrisa que le hacía sonreír.

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta, he tardado pero al final he conseguido traeros un nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y que me dejéis vuestra opinión, la valoro mucho, de verdad. CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE**


	13. Capítulo 12: Killlian, mírame

— Por favor...ayúdeme —Su voz sonaba alterada y entrecortada por la falta de aire que sus veloces pasos, desde el aparcamiento, le habían robado — .Necesito ver a alguien, sé que está en este...hospital...por favor — Era consciente de que las palabras que se atropellaban entre si al salir de su boca no servirían de nada a la recepcionista, que la observaba sin mostrar un ápice de comprensión en su rostro, por ello intentó tranquilizarse y volver a empezar —.Su nombre es Killian, una enfermera por teléfono me dijo que él estaba aquí.

La mujer de cabellos negros, recogidos en un tirante moño, y de mirada ausente no parecía muy dispuesta a ayudarla. Pero tras unos segundos se dignó a prestarle un poco de atención y tras escupir un seco "Dígame su nombre completo y lo _comprobaré_", con la mayor desgana que pudo encontrar, fijó sus ojos sobre la pantalla de ordenador.

— Espera — Casi ordenó Emma mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el cristal que separaba a ambas mujeres, sobresaltando de esta manera a la otra — .No lo encontrará por su nombre, ella me dijo que estaba indocumentado...necesito verlo, por favor dese prisa — Ya no era dueña de lo que decía, sino que la desesperación había robado su voz pero eran pocas las personas que le importaban en su vida y no podía permitirse perder a ninguna, perderlo a él.

—Acabó de empezar mi turno, iré a preguntar si hay algún paciente ingresado con esas características...espere aquí —Eso fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Al quedarse sola todos los nervios, que le habían acompañado durante la noche, se hicieron más intensos. Eran como cadenas invisibles que rodeaban su cansado cuerpo, presionando su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que algo la paró de golpe y sin demasiada atención distinguió un par de asientos. Se dejó caer lentamente, ya nada importaba, sus actos solo se guiaban por el cansancio y la preocupación.

Flexionó sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas para cerrar los ojos a continuación y así dejar que todos los pensamientos la invadiesen por completo. Y no se sorprendió al encontrarse recordando la última vez que vio a killian; aquella angustia que se disipó por completó al perderse en el azul de su mirada, esa mano traviesa recorriendo su cintura, la calidez que solo hallaba entre sus brazos y esa manera única en la que él la miraba, haciéndola sentir especial.

Y cuando todos estos momentos abandonaron su mente dejaron un gran vacío que las dudas no tardaron en llenar. Cientos de preguntas acudieron a ella como puñales afilados, desgarrando su interior sin compasión. ¿Y si estaba muy grave? ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? ¿Cómo soportaría perderlo si nunca le ha pertenecido?

Podía sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, ansiosas de libertad y de hallar un camino al consuelo. Pero sabía que no lo harían, no al menos hasta verlo a él, abrazarlo, y comprobar que estaba bien.

"¿_Swan?_" una voz la apartó con brusquedad de todos esos pensamientos, obligándola a abrir sus ojos para poder diferenciar el rostro de una joven. Jamás la había visto antes pero supo identificar de quién se trataba con rapidez por la forma dulce y aniñada de hablar.

— Tú... tú eres la mujer con la que hablé, tú sabes dónde está él ¿verdad? — Se incorporó de un único impulso, en el que invirtió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban — .Llévame a su lado, por favor... — Colocó una de sus manos, inconscientemente, sobre el hombro de ella y al hacerlo no pudo evitar fijarse en el temblor de sus dedos, de todo su cuerpo, y eso le hizo pensar. Emma nunca se había permitido demostrar sus sentimientos en público y ahora solo era eso, un río de emociones que amenazaba con desbordar. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

— Sí, soy Ashley Boyd — El desconsuelo que pudo ver en aquellos desconocidos ojos hicieron que más palabras no quisieran salir de sus labios y sólo pudo hacer una cosa, rodeó el brazo de Emma y empujó de ella con suavidad para dirigirla hacua el cierto donde estaba él.

A medida que los pasos de ambas se acercaban a su destino los latidos del frágil corazón de  
Emma también lo hacían. Su destino, acelerarse hasta perecer.

Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y sabía, con certeza, que la cura a ese mal se encontraba al otro lado de esa puerta, cada vez más cerca de ellas. Tras unos profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa que espera poder contemplar por el resto de su vida.

— Espera —dijo Ashley deteniéndose de golpe y tirando de la mano de la rubia al mismo tiempo, provocando así que esta se parase frente a ella — Emma, ha estado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabemos que le ha sucedido o cómo reaccionará cuando despierte. No lo presiones ni te preocupes si no te reconoce, puede que esté en shock o desorientado. Sé paciente.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, con la voz más sosegada que supo encontrar, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pomo de metal y con extrema suavidad deslizó la puerta hacia delante. Al hacerlo dejó ver el interior de una amplia habitación, iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la luna, que traviesa se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas.

Luz que permitió a Emma distinguir el inmóvil cuerpo de Killian sobre la cama. Indecisa entró en el cuarto, sin saber qué hacer. El mismo miedo que la atormentó en las tinieblas de sus  
pesadillas ahora estaba rodeándola, impidiendo que se acercase a él. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo de nuevo ese terrible sueño.

Incluso esa voz que la abordó, sin ningún tipo de aviso, sonaba de la misma manera que en el mundo de los sueños. De una forma dulce pero rota al mismo tiempo._ "Emma, Emma..."_, gritos que consiguieron estremecer cada músculo de su asustado cuerpo. Pero también le dieron la fuerza necesaria para avanzar.

Al llegar a su lado posó su mano derecha sobre el rostro de él, tan golpeado como recordaba.  
Y le regaló suaves caricias y susurros para intentar tranquilizarlo pero fue inútil, nada podía consolar el sufrimiento que sentía.

—Killian, mírame —Casi suplicó al ver como sus ojos se abrían —Tranquilo, soy yo —Nada excepto el efecto calmante que la mirada de Emma provocó sobre el dolor se sus heridas —Ssshh, todo va ir bien —dijo mientras hundía sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de él y en ese momento pudo sentir como Killian consiguió alcanzar la calma que solo ella podía darle.

—Emma... —Casi no quedaban fuerzas en su cuerpo, rodeado por numerosos cables que lo  
mantenían unido a las máquinas que ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación, pero hizo lo imposible por encontrar un ápice en su voluntad y dirigir una de sus manos hacia la de ella, que reposaba sobre la cama — Te estaba esperando.

De nuevo el recuerdo de la pesadilla invadió su mente. No podía encontrar una razón lógica pero Killian había repetido lo mismo que en la escena del sueño. Y tenía la sensación de que no era una coincidencia ni de que sería la única de la noche.

Y el recuerdo hizo que las palabras que iba a decir se ahogasen en lo más profundo de su garganta. Se moría por preguntar que le había pasado o quién era el responsable de ello pero no podía, la joven enfermera se lo había advertido.

Pero Killian conocía a Emma de una manera tan especial que no necesitó escuchar las palabras  
de su boca, con tan solo observar sus ojos sabía que se moría por saber que le había sucedido.

—Ven, acércate —pidió aún con la voz ronca y luchando por mantener sus parpados abiertos. Los efectos de los calmantes continuaban adormilándolo — .Tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que me ha pasado pero te lo contaré todo, Emma — Con debilidad tiró de ella hacia él, haciendo que se sentase a su lado —,pero después, ahora debo pedirte perdón.

—¡¿Perdón?! —Antes de recostarse por completo en la cama y apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada le dedicó una mirada de confusión —¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte?

—Bueno, mi cabeza está un poco revuelta y siento que podría estallarme en cualquier momento pero... —Se volteó para poder contemplar mejor esos ojos verdes y observó como la cercanía entre sus cuerpos provocaba en ella un nerviosismo, reflejado en el color bermellón de sus mejillas, demasiado tierno - aún recuerdo que teníamos una "cita" y seguro que me has odiado  
por el plantón.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña pero capaz de iluminar cualquier resquicio oscuro de un  
alma desolada. No podía creer que Killian se preocupase por ese pequeño detalle, por ella,  
viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No pasa nada...no me he enfadado —Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él y por ello no pudo ver esa mano rebelde que comenzó a acariciar su rostro pero si pudo sentirla, esos roces un día la llevarían a la locura si no es que ya lo habían hecho.

—Emma...¿De verdad crees que puedes engañarme? —Apartó un pequeño mechón del rostro de ella, colocandoselo detrás de la oreja, gesto que ya se había convertido en costumbre —.Sé que te has molestado mucho conmigo, no necesito que me lo digas, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me perdería un momento a tu lado, ni un segundo, por decisión propia —Cada vez estaban más cerca y no sólo físicamente, algo que la asustaba pero que también deseaba.

Así era su relación con Killian, una eterna lucha entre sentimientos y deseos. Esa voz pesimista que la acompañaba, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo saldría mal desaparecía cuando él estaba a su lado y eso podía más que el miedo a las consecuencias. Quizás sentir eso estaba mal pero como evitar a la felicidad cuando siempre a sido su materia pendiente. Y ahora la encontraba en cada sonrisa, en todas esas miradas...en él.

—Lo sé... —Tenía la intención de continuar hablando pero Killian interrumpió sus palabras con una confesión que jamás habría esperado.

—No sólo quiero pedirte perdón por eso, Emma, si no que hay algo más, algo que me ha estado matando por dentro desde nuestro encuentro en la cafetería —Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. Hablar de lo que sentía nunca le había sido fácil y el dolor, aún amo de su cuerpo, no lo hacía más sencillo —.No tenía ningún derecho a exigirte nada, a pedirte que me hablaras de ti, de tu pasado, sé que te cuesta confiar en las persona y también sé que algún día confiaras en mí y no será porque yo te obligue sino porque tú quieras. Yo sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado, no quiero perderte, Swan.

—Confío en ti, Killian, lo hago desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez en aquel callejón...Y me da miedo porque nunca he confiado en nadie de esta manera y temo equivocarme, salir herida — Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver la reacción de él ante sus palabras —.Yo sólo deseo ser feliz y tú te has convertido en una pieza fundamental para que lo sea.

Nunca se había imaginado abrir su corazón de nuevo, no después de lo de Neal, su primer y último "amor", pero con Killian era tan diferente. Sentía que nada malo le podía pasar a su lado. Y ya eran tantas las promesas que en el pasado se había hecho a si misma y que ahora, por culpa de él, no eran más que susurros perdidos en el tiempo, que una más no importaba.

—Killian...yo —Abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan adorable verlo dormido, le transmitía tanta paz, que no le importó no poder continuar hablando. Ya encontraría otro momento para ser sincera con él y con ella misma.

Con cuidado se inclinó levemente y agarró el extremo de una de las mantas que tapaba el malherido cuerpo del moreno. La misma que colocó sobre sus piernas y torso, solo cubiertos por el fino vestido. Aún continuaba destemplada por la humedad de la lluvia y agradeció la calidez que invadió su cuerpo al instante. Aunque sabía que no se debía, en exclusiva, al calor de la ropa de cama.

No pudo evitarlo, o más bien no tuvo ninguna intención de evitar que su cabeza se apoyarse sobre el hombro de Killian, que sus brazos lo rodeasen, que sus manos lo acariciasen y que decir de sus labios, se morían de ganas de besar esa boca tentadora. Pero no, esta vez no lo haría. Se conformó con un simple beso en su mejilla.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte" susurró antes de sumirse en un sueño que jamás podría ser mejor que la realidad. Mejor que estar con él, que dormir entre la melodía de sus latidos.

-CS-

Abrió los ojos y una cegadora claridad, procedente del amanecer que tras aquella ventana regalaba belleza a las calles de Nueva York, le impidió tener una visión nítida del lugar en el que se encontraba. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, en busca de la oscuridad que equilibrase el exceso de luz y al hacerlo, sin previo aviso, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo abordaron sin ningún tipo de compasión. Y ante todas esas escenas revoloteando por su mente solo hubo una respuesta, "Emma".

Ese nombre se escapó fugaz de sus labios y como un acto reflejo su brazo se extendió sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama, en busca de ella. Pero solo encontró el vacío de aquel cuerpo que recordaba tan cercano al suyo. ¿Y si no había sido más que un sueño? ¿Y si las palabras que recordaba no eran más que un reflejo de lo que deseaba escuchar en realidad? ¿Y si ella no estaba allí, en dónde se encontraba?

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse consiguió evadirlo de aquellos pensamientos y así consiguió centrarse en las respuestas que aparecieron tras unos preciosos ojos verdes y una larga melena rubia.

—Buenos días, dormilón —Su voz era tan dulce como la sonrisa que le regaló. Esperaba una respuesta pero no recibió nada de parte del moreno que no podía apartar su ojos de ella —¿Killian? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, lo siento, solo...pensaba que te ves hermosa —Podría haber dicho mil cosas diferentes más adecuadas para el lugar y el momento en que se encontraba pero cuando estaba con Emma dejaba de ser dueño de sus palabras y de sus actos —.Por favor, acércate —Se moría por acabar con la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

—¿Preciosa? ¿Killian, los golpes te han afectado a la vista? —Bromeó mientras le hacía caso y se acercaba a la cama —.Llevo un vestido arrugado con una sudadera que me ha prestado una enfermera, unas botas viejas y ¿has visto mi pelo y mi rostro? Están horribles —Se sentó a su lado y como un acto reflejó su mano se posó sobre la de él.

—Emma...No hay nada en este mundo que te pueda hacer lucir fea... —Esas palabras provocaron que las mejillas de ella tornasen de un color bermellón, ya una costumbre entre ellos —¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas? ¿Tanto efecto tengo sobre ti, Swan?

—Dr. Jones...Me parece a mí que ha perdido la cabeza —dijo dirigiendo la mano que tenía libre a la frente de él y hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos color ébano —.Deberías descansar para recuperar la cordura... —Hizo el amago de levantarse y pudo sentir como Killian tiró de su brazo.

El impulso fue tan fuerte, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba él, que no le dio tiempo a colocar las manos para evitar caer sobre su cuerpo lastimado. Pudo sentir como Killian se estremeció bajo ella y escuchar una leve protesta de dolor.

—Oh, dios, lo siento... —Se incorporó un poco, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros y sus respiraciones, agitadas, se entremezclaban —...te he lastimado.

"Tranquila" su voz sonaba más ronca y su mirada había dejado de brillar, al igual que aquella sonrisa que ahora destacaba por su ausencia. Y Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había cambiado en apenas unos segundos. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Quizás había tomado más confianza de la debida? ¿Quizá estaba molesto con ella?

—Killian, ¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué me miras así? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de un tan largo como incómodo silencio, aunque no segura al cien por ciento de querer saber la respuesta —.Si quieres decirme algo sólo hazlo, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para que me cuentes cualquier cosa que esté rondando por esa cabecita -Era tan raro el uso de diminutivos cariñosos en su vocabulario que ella misma se sorprendió de ser capaz de pronunciarlos pero ya estaba hecho, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos de él, dejando así dulces caricias que hacían más efecto calmante que todos los medicamentos del mundo.

—Emma... —Aquel nombre huyó de su boca una vez más mientras apartaba esa mano que aún rozaba su pelo, acabando así con la dosis de felicidad que sólo esas caricias le otorgaban, pero para que engañarse, nunca sería dueño de ellas y recibirlas era un cruel recordatorio de ello —...lo sé, eres...mi "amiga" y haciendo uso de esa confianza quiero pedirte que hagas algo y te juro que si hubiera otra solución jamás te pediría que lo hicieras —Apartó sus azules ojos de la rubia para fijarlos en un punto perdido de la habitación. Sería más fácil hacer aquello si no observaba el dolor que le causaría reflejado en el intenso verde de su mirada.

—Te diría que puedes pedirme lo que quieras pero me estás asustando —No entendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba que jugase con los rebeldes mechones que caían sobre su frente?¿En que momento entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz del día había cambiado su actitud hacia ella?

Killian no quería hacerlo, sólo pensar en las palabras que debía decirle dolía, y de una manera que jamás habría imaginado sentir. Pero como le había dicho a Emma, no había otra manera de hacer las cosas y con toda esa agonía recorriendo su interior lo hizo, se deshizo de esas palabras, "_Necesito que te alejes de mí_"

—No —Escuchar eso salir de los labios de Killian fue como recibir una puñala directa en el corazón pero tenía claro, quizás eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura en su vida, que nunca lo haría y así se lo hizo saber —.No entiendo porque me pides esto...pero mi respuesta es no —Ahora era ella quien no podía sostener la mirada, antes las lágrimas habían permanecido prisioneras en sus ojos pero no podría mantenerlas así por mucho tiempo más.

—Emma, espera... —No podía levantarse de la cama, aún no tenía fuerzas suficientes para ello, pero estiró su brazo para detenerla, para que no se alejase más —.Puedo explicartelo todo...hay una razón por la cual te pido que lo hagas y solo necesito que aceptes, que me digas que si, por favor —Tiró de ella de nuevo pero esta vez Emma se resistió, sus pies no se movieron ni un centímetro del lugar que ocupaban.

—Ya te he dicho que mi respuesta es no y no pienso cambiar de opinión —Dejar de formar parte de la vida de Killian no estaría en sus planes por más que él insistiera, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera enfadarse —.Y si tienes una excusa para hacerme sentir así dímela —Ya no había vuelta atrás, su pena recorría sus mejillas en forma de amargas gotas que perecían precipitándose al vacío.

Era consciente del dolor que le estaba causando y del mismo que él sentía en su pecho. Cada lágrima derramada por ella era un pedazo de alma perdido y por ello la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras se sentaba en el extremo de la cama para colocar una de sus manos en aquel angelical rostro y secar el reguero de desconsuelo del que sólo él era causante.

—De acuerdo, te diré cual es la razón por la que debes alejarte de mí y cuando termine de hacerlo te preguntaré si estás dispuesta a quedarte a mi lado, aún siendo conciente de las consecuencias que esto implicaría, Emma —Era conocedor de las virtudes y los defectos de la mujer que tenía en frente, de cada detalle que formaba parte de su fuerte personalidad pero ahora solo necesitaba que se olvidase de su terquedaz y que aceptase. No quería perderla y por ello debía dejarla ir —.A noche te dije que no recordaba con detalle lo que me había sucedido, y es verdad, en mi mente sólo hay pequeños flashes de los golpes que recibí pero ningún rostro, nada que me aclaré porqué he acabado aquí pero a pesar de ello estoy seguro de saber quién ha sido...sé quién es el hombre que ha querido acabar conmigo y también que al no conseguirlo querrá hacerme daño de otra forma, lastimando a las personas que quiero por ello debes...

_"Las personas que quiero..."_, ¿De verdad había dicho eso?¿Ella formaba parte de ese grupo? Emma podía sentir como cada palabra de Killian la abordaba y no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Le dolía pensar en el hecho de separarse de él, de la persona que sin querer se habían convertido en el único motivo de sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas en los últimos meses, pero ese dolor era apaciguado por el hecho de que se lo pedía para protegerla.

—¿Quién es él? —No quería decir nada hasta escuchar todo lo que él tenía que decirle pero necesitaba saber y Killian se había callado de repente. Sabía que no le estaba siendo fácil contarle todo aquello pero cuanto antes hablase antes podría decirle "no" de nuevo.

—Él es un fantasma de mi ayer del cual dudo librarme —Su mano continuaba sobre el brazo de Emma y a cada palabra confesa que salía de sus labios se hacía más intenso el agarre de sus dedos y ella podía sentirlo, toda la tensión bajo su piel, y por ello posó su otra mano sobre la de él para demostrarle que no debía temer el pasado mientras ella estuviera en su presente —.Hace unos meses te conté que me había enamorado de una paciente, de una mujer casada cuando era residente —Esperó unos segundos hasta observar un leve gesto de afirmación por parte de la rubia que le demostró que aún recordaba aquella conversación —.No pude contarte toda la historia porque el día que me decidí a buscarla fue el día que casi la pierdo y recordarlo aún duele pero lo haré, sacaré cada momento desgarrador de mi memoria si con ello te das cuenta de que no puedo permitir que ocurra dos veces, no te perderé, Swan —Las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir y ya no le importaba porque sabía que aquellas manos estarían ahí para secarlas —.Cuando iba por la carretera que me llevaba a su casa vi un accidente, estaba oscuro y no pude diferenciar el modelo pero en cuanto paré para dar auxilio me di cuenta de que era su coche, ella estaba dentro y...

_"Killian, tranquilo", _ella había sido la responsable de la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos pero ahora, viendo el dolor que aquellos ojos azules reflejaban, no podía consentirlo más y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó, quedando a penas a centímetros y dándole así la fuerza necesaria para poder continuar hablando.

—Su marido la había golpeado durante horas y aprovechó un despiste para coger el coche, para huir...se dirigía a mi casa cuando se salió de la carretera —Cerró los ojos, no podía mirarla mientras recordaba aquel momento, no era justo para ninguno de los dos -,en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que debía alejarla de todo, de aquel hombre...aproveché el accidente para fingir su muerte y sacarla de Maine, ambos no fuimos a Los Ángeles con mi hermano y siempre he pensado que mi plan había funcionado, que él nunca se había enterado de la verdad... —Sus párpados seguían bajos pero no necesitaba verla para saber que aquellos ojos esmeralda le estaban transmitiendo todo aquello que necesitaba para no venirse abajo —...pero estoy seguro de que él es el responsable de lo que me ocurrió a noche...No sé cómo se ha enterado, quizás haya mandado vigilar a Graham y se ha enterado de que Milah sigue viva. No sé, lo único que tengo claro es que debo protegerte y sólo lo conseguiré si te apartó de mí... —Pudo sentir como Emma apoyaba su frente sobre la suya y aquel gesto fue lo que acabó por quebrar su voz por completo, ¿Por qué tenerla tan cerca si debía alejarse de ella?

Pero aunque ese fuese el pensamiento que anidaba en su mente no era lo mismo que quería su corazón. Por ello no hizo nada, ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo hizo el intento de apartarla. Y ella tampoco parecía molesta con la situación o más bien con la posición.

—Amor, necesito una respuesta —Colocó ambas manos sobre su cuello y poco a poco fue ascendiendo con sus dedos hasta llegar a sus labios, parando justo en el límite de aquel paraíso, y podía sentir el estremecer que sus caricias causaban en ella.

—No me has hecho la pregunta —Dio un paso más hacia él. Si seguía comportándose de aquella manera no quedaría espacio que eliminar entre ellos dos, quizá esa fuese la solución.

—¿Estás dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado a un sabiendo que tu vida puede correr peligro? —Se sentía un verdadero imbécil por tener que formular una pregunta de la cual no quería saber la respuesta. Tanto un _"sí"_ como un_ "no" _dolería demasiado.

Pero Emma tenía una idea mejor para dejarle clara su decisión. Mejor que un simple monosílabo.

_"¿Tú qué crees?", _su voz sonó suave pero decidida a pesar de que las dudas la envolvía por completo. No dudaba de su respuesta si no de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tomó aire y se lanzó a la piscina. Colocó sus labios sobre los de Killian y pesar de pillarlo por sorpresa no tardó en sentir que el beso era correspondido. Y puede que no fuera la primera vez que besaba aquella boca pero podía sentir como nuevas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, como cada caricia que el dejaba sobre su pelo y su rostro transmitían miles de corrientes eléctricas que la hacían sentir viva. Más viva que nunca. ¿Y él quería alejarla de esto? Estaba loco.

—Killian... —Pronunció su nombre entre un ahogado gemido que no pudo evitar que escapase de sus labios, demasiado ocupados, cuando él la agarró con fuerza por la cintura y la colocó sobre sus piernas —...no quiero ser solo tu amiga —Necesitaba aclararlo, confesarle que una amistad no era suficiente, antes de llegar más lejos.

—Emma, yo...—Se apartó levemente, dejándola deseosa de más, de él, pero ahora era su turno de sinceridad —quiero decirte que... —Estaba preparado para decirlo pero parecía que el universo aún no así que envió una interrupción que entró por la puerta, tras una cara demasiado familiar y que no hizo otra cosas que juzgar a ambos con la mirada y con las palabras, _"Killian, Qué estás haciendo?"_

**Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar. Lo siento de verás pero bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste. Me encantaría leer vuestra opinión. Besos y CAPTAINSWAN TRUE LOVE**.


	14. Capítulo 13: Demasiado complicado

_"Killian, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_, esas palabras atacaron a Emma por la espalda como si de puñales se tratasen. No pudo ver, debido a su posición, al agresor y dueño de esa voz hiriente pero tampoco lo intentó. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragarse, literalmente hablando, que una enorme grieta apareciera en el suelo de la habitacion y huir por ella. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, así que sólo pudo hundir su rostro en el cuello de Killian y desear que aquello sólo fuera un sueño del que despertar.

Lamentablemente nada la salvaría del bochorno de la situación y de la culpabilidad que vendría después. No era sólo haber perdido la cabeza por un momento al tirarse sobre el hombre que ahora la mecia entre sus brazos sino que él no era libre, había una mujer con la que compartía una vida y no era ella. Se estaba metiendo en un laberinto siendo conciente de que no habría una salida.

_"Swan", _sabía que ese leve susurro de su nombre más el roce de una mano, que encajaba a la perfección en la curva de su espalda, eran la señal para abandonar su burbuja de protección, que se basaba principalmente en la proximidad de aquel cuerpo. Sin embargo, ser consciente del significado del gesto no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo sin resistirse. Permaneció unos segundos más sin hacer ningún movimiento, salvo un pequeño beso que dejó en ese hombro que le servía de apoyo, mientras escuchaba el murmullo de la conversación que Killian mantenía con su interlocutor.

Y tras respirar hondo, un par de veces, se atrevió a separarse de él. Primero desplazó sus manos, perdidas en la anatomía de aquel ser que la volvía loca, hacia otras manos que serviciales aparecieron para ayudarla y después le tocó el turno a sus piernas que se aferraban a la cintura del moreno como lo hace el enamorado del recuerdo. Se dejó caer hasta que el suelo contactó con las suelas de sus viejas botas. Y en ese justo momento en el cual la calidez del abrazó la abandonó el desconsolador frío se hizo un hueco en su interior.

—Emma, creo que lo mejor es...—.No fue necesario acabar esa frase porque ella sabía exactamente las palabras que continuaban y tras una mirada de complejidad vino una triste despedida —.Adios, amor.

Escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso que él tanto solía usar, pero que desde hace poco sólo era para ella, le daría las fuerzas necesarias para girar su cuerpo y enfrentarse a una mirada que Emma esperaba llena de juicios y la peor parte es que se los merecía. Se sentía merecedora de cada segundo de desprecio pero lo que encontró fue algo distinto. Claro que aquellos ojos las juzgaron pero no con toda la fuerza que ella predijo. En el fondo de esos azules iris pudo encontrar algo de comprensión porque la persona que ahora tenía enfrente también había estado al otro la de la situación. Había sufrido el peso sobre su espalda de ser el amante, el eterno ladrón.

A pesar de esto no pudo sostener la mirada. Se creía una persona fuerte, capaz de aguantarlo todo, pero no. Se sentía demasiado mal con ella misma y por ello sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el suelo, que quedaba marcado por el nerviosismo de sus pasos, pero no por demasiado tiempo. Cuando la distancia entre su cuerpo y la salida era de apenas centímetros una mano se posó fuerte sobre su brazo, impidiéndole así continuar su camino hacia la libertad.

—Emma... —Comenzó a hablar aquella voz, que minutos antes consiguió sacarla bruscamente del, sin duda, mejor momento de su vida.

—Déjala en paz, Whale —Killian era consciente del alto precio y de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos pero cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, o incluso en la distancia, no podía controlarlos —.Suéltala —Se incorporó, aún con el dolor envolviendo cada músculo de su cuerpo, para evitar que Emma tuviera que escuchar las estúpidas palabras que seguro su amigo, infiel por naturaleza, le diría —.Tú no eres el más indicado para juzgarnos.

No quería sonar desagradable pero no permitiría que nadie la tratase mal por su culpa. Ella no se lo merecía pues el único culpable era él. Él era quien engañaba a una buena mujer, a sus amigos e incluso a sí mismo. ¿En qué momento pensó que podría ser solo su amigo? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de Emma si era la pieza perfecta para el rompecabezas que era su existencia?

Y las ordenes de Killian parecieron llegar fugaces a los oídos del rubio que al instante soltó a Emma, dejando que esta desapareciese por la puerta, no sin antes ladear su cabeza para echar un último vistazo a lo que dejaba atrás, en aquella habitación, a él. Y sin palabras dejó claro todo lo que en su interior sentía a gritos.

—CS —

Podía sentir, como una vez más, las lágrimas amenazaban con formar un botín en el verde cristalino de sus ojos para después fugarse libres por la tersa superficie de su rostro. Y en otras condiciones o quizá en otro tiempo hubiera impedido esa sublevación de sus emociones pero ahora ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada.

Sóloquería, deseaba, salir de allí. Alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel lugar, en el cual estuvo a punto de comentar una tontería. ¿Pero qué es la vida sin pequeñas dosis de locura, sin actos guiados únicamente por el deseo? Sólo una atajo a la muerte.

Y sus ojos tristes se iluminaron cuando la puerta del ascensor, que tenía a apenas unos metros, se abrió. Esquivó a un par de persona que pasaban frente a ella, ajenas a su dolor, y que no entendieron su desesperación. Pero nadie que no estuviera en su situación podría comprenderla. Solo necesitaba estar sola, llorar, y en aquellas cuatro paredes de metal encontró su ansiada paz.

Se quedó tan absorta en su propio mundo, lleno de preguntas sin aparentes respuestas, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino, el aparcamiento. Solo un estridente pitido consiguió apartarla de sus pensamientos pero, lamentablemente, demasiado tarde.

— ¿A qué planta le ha dado? —preguntó mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver a la persona que ahora la acompañaba.

—A la cinco — respondió una voz femenina antes de que Emma pudiera observar bien a su dueña, ya que sus ojos continuaban húmedos y no le permitían ver con nitidez — ¿Estás bien? —No pudo evitar preocuparse la desconocida mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada clara, contraste que llamó la atención de la rubia. Le recordaba demasiado a alguien y dolía.

—Sí, estoy bien...gracias —"Mentira, mentira...", esas palabras acudieron a su mente veloces pero no le iba a contar la verdad a una completa extraña, ¿O sí? — Solo es que...

—No hace falta que me lo digas... —Se atrevió a interrumpir la morena —...veo lágrimas en tus ojos pero también una leve sonrisa en tus labios y esa difícil combinación solo puede significar una cosa. Un amor prohibido.

_"¡ Cómo...?!"_, esa duda se escapó de su boca en forma de sorpresa y alivio. No entendía cómo aquella mujer sabía con exactitud cómo se sentía o cuál era el motivo. ¿Tan obvio era? Pero lo más importante fue sentir como un gran peso abandonaba su pecho al tener que dejar de fingir que estaba bien. No lo estaba, no.

—Porque soy una experta en ese tema —Aclaró con desdén en su voz —, y no me ha sido difícil descifrar el motivo de la angustia de tus ojos, ya que la he visto demasiadas veces en el reflejo de los míos.

— ¿Y cómo puedes vivir con ello? —Su interior era un cúmulo de preguntas y la desconocida parecía tener todas las respuestas.

Su boca se entreabrió, prepara para solucionar todos los enigmas que la joven rubia parecía llevar tras de sí, pero su cometido se vio truncado cuando una horda de personas entraron en el ascensor, poniendo distancia entre ambas mujeres.

Pero Emma necesitaba saber cuáles eran las palabras que contestarían a sus dudas. Así que, con el mayor cuidado, se hizo paso entre el personal sanitario y familiares, que continuaron ajenos a ella.

—Dime, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —Se colocó justo enfrente, creando con su cuerpo una falta sensación de privacidad, y descendió el volumen de su voz pero habló lo suficientemente claro para que su nueva confidente la escuchara con nitidez.

—No hay ningún secreto... —dijo ante aquellos verdes ojos, ansiosos de esperanza —.La solución es tan simple como hacer que la alegría que te proporciona ese amor sea mayor que el sufrimiento de no poder vivirlo en libertad... o el divorció, siempre puedes hacer que se separe —Continuó en modo de humor, en un intento de sacarle peso al asunto, demasiado serio para tema de ascensor.

Emma esbozó una tímida sonrisa pero aunque su rostro se mostrase menos serio continuaba preocupada. Se había tomado demasiadas molestias en su pasado para no sufrir, para no cometer los mismos errores. Y ahora sentía que lo estaba haciendo, que tarde o temprano saldría lastimada. Era consciente de que Killian jamás le haría daño a propósito y que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ella pero su destino no era ser amada, no era ser feliz. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con él?

Un suave toque en su hombro la hizo salir del mundo de preocupaciones, que siempre anidaba en su cabeza, de un modo demasiado brusco. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Y por ello dio gracias a dios cuando la morena comenzó a hablar.

— Tranquila — Casi fue un susurro pero consigio tranquilizar a Emma, aunque sólo por un breve instante —.No se cuál es tu situación exactamente pero mi consejo es que hables con esa persona, que seas sincera con lo que sientes...

—Ya lo he hecho, ya he hablado con él... —Apartó, por unos segundos, sus ojos de la morena para observar como el ascensor se paraba y la gente salía, dejándole más libertad para seguir hablando —.Le he dicho que no quiero ser más su amiga, que quiero algo más...pero es demasiado complicado.

—Todo lo que vale la pena en la vida es complicado... —dijo con toda la sinceridad y experiencia que los años le habían otorgado—...si fuera fácil no lucharias por ello.

Las palabras no estaban por la labor de participar y se quedaron en la garganta de Emma, creando un nudo demasiado molesto. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Tenía infinitas dudas, incapaces de ser expresadas a través de su voz.

Y a pesar de no estar en sus planes aquella conversación le ayudó y por ello en su rostro se formó una mueca de disgusto cuando la puerta se deslizó hacía la izquierda, dejando ver un claro cartel que informaba en qué planta se encontraban. La número cinco, la misma de la que huía minutos antes. Parecía que algo, quizá el universo, le mandaba señales de que no debía marcharse de allí.

—¿Bajas? —preguntó la otra mujer mientras colocaba uno de sus pies fuera del ascensor.

—No —Emma no estaba dispuesta a escuchar esas señales —.Debo irme... —Aclaró, al mismo tiempo que pulsada el último botón.

—Espera... —gritó la morena al salir y observar que la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse —.Tu nombre... ¿Cómo te llamas?

_"Emma Swan", _alcanzó a oír y tras aquellas palabras dejó escapar un suave susurró con su nombre _"Rose"._

—CS —

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la totalidad de su cuerpo al recibir aquella información , dejando en ella un extraña sensación.

¿Cómo cuatro letras podían tener tanto poder? Pero no eran las vocales o las consonantes las responsables, sino el nombre que formaban al combinarse. _"Emma"_, sabía que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ya antes había resonado por su cabeza, pero no consiguió resolver el enigma de dónde o por qué le resultaba tan significante.

Pero todo esto dejó de importar al sentir como unas manos, no ajenas a la figura de su cuerpo, comenzaron a rozar sus hombros. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba pero lo hizo igualmente porque si necesitaba un abrazo.

—Whale —dijo mientras se dejaba rodear y apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

—Milah —Conocía a Killian hace un año pero ella había entrado hace relativamente poco en su vida y sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía que había nacido entre ellos —.Tranquila —Intentó calmarla al sentir como tembraba entre sus brazos.

—Necesito verlo, saber que está bien —Terminó con el abrazo con una lentitud que mostraba su desgana por hacerlo.

—Ya te dije por teléfono que está bien, que sólo ha sido un susto —Hablaba con ella, la miraba a los ojos, pero en su mente sólo estaba el recuerdo de la escena en la habitación —, y que no debes preocuparte —Él era su amigo pero no podía permitir que Milah saliera lastimada.

—¿Sólo un susto? No me mientas —Estaba harta de mentiras, su vida no era más que un engaño, al menos para el resto del mundo. Solo Killian, Graham y el hombre que tenia delante sabían su verdadera historia —.Dime que ha pasado...La verdad.

—No sé mucho más de lo que me han dicho los médicos; lo encontraron en el callejón cercano a la cafetería donde va a desayunar cada mañana, malherido y sin documentación —En realidad toda esa información se la había proporcionado Emma en la llamada que le hizo nada más despertar, pero sería demasiado complicado de explicar —.Creen que ha podido ser un robo...

—Creo recordar que ese sitio está muy cerca del hospital en el que trabajáis... ¿Por qué no lo han llevado a allí? —Sus cuerpos continuaban separados por la distancia que ellos mismo habían impuesto pero a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios eso iba cambiando —.No entiendo nada Whale...me he despertado sola esta mañana, he escuchado tu mensaje de voz...y ahora Killian está aquí —Una pequeña lágrima, que había tardado demasiado en ser libre, descendió por su mejilla con el único propósito de huir pero una suave mano la retuvo entre sus dedos, que agarraron con fuerza aquel rostro de aparente fragilidad.

—Tranquila —Repitió de nuevo, en un intento más de calmar la angustia que veía reflejada en ella —.Lo hanTRAÍDO a aquí porque ha habido un accidente múltiple y nuestro hospital está colapsado...yo he estado operando hasta hace unas horas.

Descendió ambas manos, almismo tiempo, desde el río de tristeza que desbordó de aquellos ojos azules hasta el cuello del abrigo que cubría el torso de la morena. Sostuvo los dos extremos de tela y la atrajo hacia él.

— No te preocupes más — De nuevo fue Milah quien puso distancia, se apartó pero esta vez sus pasos no retrocedieron si no que avanzaron en dirección a un lugar al que ansiaba llegar — .Espera — La detuvo, apresándola entre sus brazos y sintió como el contacto causaba un instantáneo nerviosismo tanto en su persona como en ella — .Antes de que entres ahí necesito decirte algo.

Colocó su mano sobre el palpitante pecho de él a modo de barrera física, ya que la emocional hace tiempo había sido derrumbada. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar ver todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era, no al menos con alguien que no fuera Killian. Pero ahora eso estaba cambiando y le aterraba.

— ¿No puede esperar? — preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta pues aquellos ojos hablaban por si solos.

— Me has pedido la verdad y antes de que estemos los tres solos en esa habitación quiero pedirte algo — Miradas ajenas se posaban sobre ellos pero no importaba, tenía la necesidad de liberar todas las palabras que en su interior se acumulaban, haciendo difícil el respirar —.Que tú también seas sincera.

— Sé por donde vas...y no quiero hablar otra vez del mismo tema, Whale — aclaró con desgana en su voz mientras tornaba sus ojos en blanco y ladeaba su cuello para evitar el contacto visual — .No le voy a decir nada a Killian. No quiero que lo sepa y ya está, ¿No quedó claro en nuestra última conversación?

— No estoy de acuerdo — Posó una mano en el fino borde de su mandíbula y con un tosco toque de muñeca la obligó a girar la cabeza— .Creo que él se merece la verdad, que todos nos la merecemos.

_"No, él no se merece sufrir" , _esas fueron las últimas palabras que Milah le dedicó antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, donde un sorprendido pero no arrepentido Killian la recibió. Pudo ver, desde la distancia, como ella lo rodeaba en un cálido abrazo que hace apenas minutos era solo para él. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue aquella pregunta que cruel apareció en su mente,_ "¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de la mujer equivocada?"_


	15. Capítulo 14: ¡Perdona!

El _agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, su suave piel, desde el dorado de sus cabellos hasta perderse por el desagüe, pero no lo hacía sola sino que mil lágrimas la acompañaban, tristes gotas de dolor que pertenecían a lo más hondo de su ser. No sabía en que momento exacto había comenzado el llanto, pero estaba segura de que no podría pararlo. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal o de que iría mal. No era la primera vez que se sentía así y nunca había acabado bien._

—_¿Por qué lloras, amor? —. Unas manos fuertes y nada desconocidas se posaron en su cintura, comenzando a dejar reconfortantes caricias que por un segundo la hicieron olvidar todo, y al mismo tiempo pudo sentir el ardor, sobre uno de sus hombros, que los ansiosos labios de él provocaban._

—_No lo sé —agarró esas manos que la rodeaban e hizo que el abrazo fuese más intenso, acercando más el cuerpo de él hacia el suyo y causando así que ambos quedasen bajo el agua de la ducha —.Pero no puedo parar de hacerlo._

—_Sí lo sabes —dijo Killian mientras que con un pequeño movimiento la obligó a darse la vuelta, provocando que sus ojos coincidiesen por primera vez —.Solo tienes que hacer memoria._

—_No te entiendo... —. Su rostro mostraba la misma confusión que sus palabras, sus dudas, que desesperadas por hacerse con la libertad y poder huir por aquellos rosados labios se acumularon en su garganta causando un nudo que le impidió continuar hablando e hizo que solo pudiera escuchar sus acelerados latidos y observar a aquellos azules ojos, siempre cubiertos por una tenue sombra de tristeza y pasado, pero no por ello dejaban de ser su lugar preferido para perderse o ser encontrada._

—_Aquello que por más que los años hallan pasado y a pesar de que el tiempo lo ha dejado atrás tú no eres capaz de arrancarlo de aquí —. Colocó su dedo índice sobre la frente de ella, cubierta por unos mojados y rebeldes mechones que él aportó con suma delicadeza, y a continuación descendió ese mismo dedo, recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro de su suave piel —,ni de aquí —dijo frenando su mano en el lugar más importante, donde guardaba todo el miedo y el dolor, su corazón._

—_No... no sé de que estás hablando —.Mintió. Sabía exactamente a que se refería pero nunca lo reconocería y menos a él. Era algo de lo que se arrepentía y avergonzaba profundamente, y además era imposible que Killian lo supiera. Pocas personas en el mundo eran conocedoras de esa información y confiaba en su silencio._

—_Lo sé todo, Emma —sujetó su rostro con ambas manos para hacer que esos ojos verdes, ahora huidizos, volvieran a mirarlo —.Sé cada secreto que guardas, sé cual es el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí, en Nueva York. Y por ello debo irme._

—_¿Irte? —No supo como pero el valor volvió a su cuerpo de nuevo para permitir que su voz se hiciese eco otra vez —. No quiero que te vayas._

—_Debo irme, poner espacio entre nosotros, echarme a un lado para permitirte cumplir tu sueño y que por fin lleves a cabo tu plan —No podía creer todo los que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Esa persona que tenía frente a ella no parecía el mismo hombre. Algo era diferente —.Además yo tengo una vida junto otra mujer, Emma. Y esto que sentimos solo lo complica todo._

—_Pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti, Killian, ya te lo he dicho y no voy a cambiar de opinión —Imitó el gesto y posó ambas manos en su cara, rozando con sus dedos el fino borde de la masculina mandíbula —.No lo haré..._

—_Debes hacerlo, Swan—. Le encantaba cuando él la llamaba de esa manera, lo hacía de una forma única pero en esta ocasión no sonó así, como siempre -.Y yo debo irme ya... —Emma cerró los ojos, inconscientemente, y pudo sentir el calor de aquellos labios sobre los suyos y sin esperar más abrió la boca para dejar paso a una ansiosa lengua que comenzó a marcar un acompasado ritmo junto a la suya._

—_Killian..._

_"Killian..."_, un ahogado grito que solo contenía ese nombre abandonó su interior, en un desesperado como inútil intento de evitar que la idílica imagen de aquel cuerpo, de aquellos ojos, se esfumase junto al vapor que empañaba cada uno de los cristales e huía por las pequeñas ventanas del vestuario. Toda la escena "_vivida_" hace apenas unos segundos no había sido más que una fantasía, que el resultado de permitirse tener una mente soñadora, aunque solo hiciese uso de ella en pocas ocasionas. Sabía que todas esas palabras, pronunciadas por la aterciopelada voz de tonos melancólicos que tanto le gustaba escuchar, no eran más que el eco de su consciencia.

Y ahora en su mente solo quedaba una duda, o quizá la palabra correcta para hacer referencia a aquello que rondaba sus pensamientos era culpa. _"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_", las palabras parecían incapaces de permanecer al otro lado de la linde de sus labios, hartas de permanecer a la sombra del miedo, está vez querían ser escuchadas, pero morían a manos del silencio que la soledad causaba. Morían sin conseguir una respuesta, un por qué a los actos que ella no conseguía controlar. ¿Pero cómo ser capaz de evitar aquello que en el fondo sabes que deseas, que siempre has deseado?.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida resentida con aquellas personas que crueles rompieron su corazón a base de promesas vacías y ahora ella era quien, sin querer, cometía el mismo error. No podía estar junto a Killian, no entraba en sus planes, él no era la razón por la cual lo había dejado todo, toda su vida, para venir a Nueva York. Pero en algunos momentos, pequeños instantes de debilidad, llegaba a creer que quizá era la razón por la cual debía quedarse y deshacer aquella maleta que aún continuaba en una esquina de su habitación desde hace un año. Pero no podía arriesgar todo aquello por lo que estaba luchando, su gran secreto, por un "quizá" o ¿sí?.

Todas esas dudas revoloteando por su cabeza tenían que desaparecer, ser olvidadas, como tantos sentimientos que sólo tenían una causa, un autor. No podía permitirse sentir todo aquello, que ahora llenaba un hueco en su pecho, borrando un gran vacío, pero causando una gran falta de aire, una gran sensación de agobio. No podía más, tenía que acabar con toda esa situación que se había creado por su culpa, por su nueva y estúpida afición de dejarse llevar por lo que uno quiere y no por lo que se debe hacer. Debía parar ahora, que aún estaba a tiempo o al menos eso era lo que intentaba creer.

Sin tomarse un segundo más hizo que el agua dejase de correr y con rapidez una sensación de frío abarcó su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a la calidez que lo había acompañado durante la "_relajante_" ducha. Estiró su brazo derecho hasta que por fin alcanzó con las puntas de sus dedos el suave algodón de la toalla que había dejado preparada y que colocó sobre sus hombros, secando de esta forma su piel húmeda y acabando un poco con la baja sensación térmica que sentía, propia del invernal tiempo que asolaba la ciudad.

El cansancio que arrastraba tras de si desde hace horas, demasiadas, ya se hacía notar en su rostro y en la leve curvatura que había adoptado su espalda, que reposaba sobre el frío metal de la taquilla que llevaba su nombre. Pero a pesar del punzante dolor que recorría sus cervicales y que permanecía constante en su cabeza no podía quejarse. Las cosas siempre podían ir peor. Sí, estaba agotada y dudaba de poder llegar a casa por su propio pie, pero la señorita Blue le había dejado salir mucho antes de lo que establecía su horario. Y aunque era algo extremadamente improbable a ella le gusta pensar que el fondo, muy en el fondo, de aquel pecho latía un corazón y que al ver el reflejo del agotamiento en los ojos de Emma sintió compasión y le pidió, o más bien ordenó, que se diera una ducha para despejarse y se fuera a casa.

Ya cambiada, con la ropa que siempre guardaba de repuesto; unos vaqueros desgastados de un azul oscuro y un suéter blanco, algo cómodo y sencillo, se disponía a salir pero un pensamiento que apareció de imprevisto por su mente la hizo detenerse y dejarse caer en el banco de madera, que ocupaba el centro de los vestuarios.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones con la intención de hacer una llamada, pero al parecer alguien más había tenido la misma idea antes que ella. Nada más desbloquear la pantalla aparecieron numerosas notificaciones en la parte superior y todas de la misma persona.

Se moría de ganas por escuchar de nuevo esa voz que tanto revuelo causaba en ella, por saber cómo se encontraba y por el simple hecho de hablar con él, pero no estaba preparada. Aún no era consciente de todo lo que había pasado en aquella habitación y de lo que conllevaría. No estaba lista para hablar de sus sentimientos, los mismo que durante tanto tiempo habían permanecido dormidos en su interior y que ahora estaban a flor de piel.

Con la mayor desgana que era capaz de mostrar se deshizo de todas aquellas notas con un simple movimiento de su dedo, que a continuación se desvió al icono de la agenda en busca de un número, de un confidente con el compartir todo lo que estaba causando duelo en su cabeza y en su corazón.

—_¿Elsa? ¿Estás ahí? —_ preguntó tras dejar de escuchar los continuos pitidos, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta _—_._Te estoy escuchando respirar... ¡Elsa! —_Insistió una vez más ya que conocía a su amiga y por la hora que reflejaba el reloj de su muñeca seguro que continuaba en la cama y media dormida sostenía el teléfono entre sus manos.

—_¿Emma? ¿Qué quieres? —_Su voz sonaba ronca y se podía notar un leve desdén al final de cada palabra-_Estaba durmiendo —_dijo mientras se acomodaba entre la suavidad de sus sábanas y cerraba de nuevo los ojos pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la llamada.

—_Necesito hablar con alguien, necesito hablar contigo —_Ni si quiera había meditado con tranquilidad todo lo que había sucedido y menos sabía que era aquello que le contaría a Elsa pero no le importó. Solo quería por una vez en su solitaria existencia sentirse arropada, ser el centro de atención y liberarse de la presión que sentía en su pecho, ese sentimiento que la aterraba y no le dejaba respirar pero que había conseguido terminar con el vacío que siempre vivía en su interior, ¿Amor? Sí, quizá podría llamarle así.

—_¿Que ocurre, Emma? —_La preocupación se adueñó de todo su ser al oír aquella triste pero reconfortante afirmación. Sentir que alguien la necesitaba a ella y solo a ella consiguió curvar ligeramente sus labios y despertar una tímida sonrisa, aunque efímera.

—_Ha pasado algo… —_Ya era demasiado tarde, podía notar las lágrimas en su rostro y un nudo formándose en su garganta impidiéndole así continuar hablando.

—_¿Estás bien? Por favor… dime que te pasa —_Se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentada. Podía notar su cuerpo tenso y las ganas de gritar, pero algo hizo que mantuviera la calma.

—_Yo estoy bien, pero él no —__N_o pudo evitar llevar la mano que tenía libre hacia sus labios, húmedos por las saladas gotas de tristeza que en ellos perecían, antes de pronunciar su nombre _—Killian..._

—_¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Me estás asustando —__A_quellas palabras que ansiaban ser escuchadas sonaron más como un leve susurro pero no por ello el alarmismo se hizo sombra _—Habla, por favor._

—_Está ingresado en el hospital… —_Así lo dijo, directo y sin adornos, exactamente como era ella misma _—Pero no te preocupes. He estado con él toda la noche y ya está fuera de peligro._

—_Emma, ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga si me dices esto? Y si estás de esta manera es porque es grave —_Conocía a la perfección a su amiga y los sollozos que aún podía escuchar al otro lado del teléfono le indicaban que no estaba bien y no lo intentaba ocultar, algo fuera de lo común en aquel ser que se escudaba ante cualquier sentimiento o situación que los implicase (o al menos antes de conocer a cierto doctor) _—Dime dónde estás y voy para ahí..._

—_No, no es necesario que vengas, estoy bien. Sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir —_Realmente creía eso, que con un par de horas de descanso todo aquello que rondaba por su cabeza y pesaba sobre sus hombros desaparecería _—_Más tarde hablamos, ¿vale? _—_Sabía perfectamente que Elsa no se quedaría conforme con eso, pero también que no se negaría a dejarle su propio espacio. Eran tan similares que las palabras sobraban.

CS

Estiró su brazo, sacándolo fuera de la cálida protección que le otorgaba la suave ropa de su cama, para dejar sobre la mesilla de madera blanca, que en algunas zonas de su superficie mostraba unas partes más desgastadas dando un aspecto de antigüedad al mueble, el teléfono móvil. Tras este gesto se incorporó levemente, quedando sentada y con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de color tostado de su habitación, y su mirada se perdió en la infinita sensación de preocupación que la llamada había dejado en ella.

—¿Estás bien? _—_Una voz se hizo paso entre el silencio, interrumpiendo con brusquedad sus pensamientos y sobresaltándola _—_. No tienes buena cara. Dime, ¿Qué te preocupa?

—¿Por qué piensas que me preocupa algo? _—_Sabía que esa pregunta era inútil, él podía interpretar cada una de sus expresiones (la conocía demasiado bien), y un simple intento de ganar tiempo para encontrar la forma correcta de decirle lo que había pasado _—._Solo es que... -Comenzó a hablar tras unos segundos, sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, pero algo en los azules ojos la hizo detenerse.

—Venga _—_La animó a continuar mientras colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, devolviéndola de nuevo al interior de la cama _—._Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea _—_dijo en un susurro que fue seguido por un cálido beso en la frente de la joven, enmarcada por su dorado cabello.

—Tengo miedo... _—_permitió que esas dos palabras se escapasen de su boca, tímidas y asustadizas, pero no más que ella misma que tras ello dejo que sus cansados párpados se dejasen caer, tapando así el cielo azul que se escondía en la profundidad de sus iris y que dio paso a la temida oscuridad.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? _—_preguntó él, mientras en su rostro se podía comenzar a distinguir una mezcla de preocupación e interés por la respuesta que reposaba en aquellos labios, que tanto deseaba besar pero que tan difícil le era.

—Tengo que darte una mala noticia y tengo miedo de tu reacción, Liam _—_Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y parecía como si jamás volvieran a abrirse.

—¿Miedo?... Sabes que tú puedes decirme lo que sea, en realidad eres la única persona que puede, así que tranquila... _—_trató de apaciguarla con aquellas palabras y dio por conseguido su propósito cuando, tras un eterno tiempo, sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo.

—Liam, es sobre Killian... _—_Al instante de decir ese nombre pudo sentir como el cuerpo que reposaba a su lado se tensó por completo _—_.Tranquilo, tu hermano está bien, anoche tuvo un accidente pero está fuera de peligro _—_Con rapidez buscó las manos ajenas para estrecharlas entre las suyas en busca de aquella complicidad que tanto le gustaba entre ellos _—_, Emma me acaba de llamar para avisarme.

Hace meses que compartía su tiempo y también muchos silencios con él, y por ello sabía que aquel que ahora se había impuesto entre ellos no era una buena señal. Pero por la misma razón, porque lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle su espacio, no decir nada y darle tiempo para asimilar la noticia, sin presionarlo.

—¿Liam? -preguntó minutos después al sentir como una leve brisa, provocada por el brusco movimiento que él realizó al salir de la cama, envolvió su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo que esas cuatro letras emigraban de sus labios estiró lo máximo que pudo su brazo para poder alcanzarlo y detenerlo _—_,¿A dónde vas?

—Con mi hermano, debo estar con él _—_dijo con una voz que procedía de los más profundo del pecho, fría y ausente, como si aquella persona que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama fuera un completo extraño con el que hablaba por primera vez _—,_y no me esperes, no voy a volver.

—¿Está noche?, da igual, nos veremos mañana _—_contestó en forma de susurro mientras se colocaba de rodillas y rodeaba su espalada con ambos brazos, reposando su cabeza sobre la de él y disfrutando del aroma tan característico que su ser desprendía _—_.Ve con Killian, yo te esperaré aquí.

—No me has entendido, Elsa _—_Se levantó de golpe, dejándola sola, abrazando el invisible vacío que su repentina ausencia dejó entre la curvatura de sus delgados brazos _—_.No volveré nunca, esto que hay entre nosotros, ni si quiera sé cómo llamarlo, se tiene que acabar _—_Ahora era él quien huía de aquellos ojos que reflejaban la tristeza de la cual él era el único autor _—_.Sé que ahora me estarás odiando y tienes toda la razón para hacerlo, jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño pero todo fue tan repentino. Solo vine a esta ciudad para proteger a mi hermano pequeño, para compensarlo por todos los años en los que le fallé, por tantos momentos en los que él me necesitó y yo únicamente aporté mi indiferencia pero de repente tú te cruzaste en mi camino, y aunque me duele decirlo, te convertiste en una distracción que ha hecho que no pueda protegerlo, que ahora esté en esa cama de hospital es culpa mía. Anoche y en muchos más momentos debía estar a su lado y no aquí contigo.

—Estás siendo muy cruel. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para ayudarte... _—_Con medida lentitud se alejó de él, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la cama y colocando ambas rodillas cerca de su pecho, entre las cuales escondió su rostro en el que ya se podía distinguir el tenue rastro que las lagrimas dejaban en él _—_ no tienes derecho a dejarme sola.

"¿Ya te has ido, verdad?" preguntó al vacío que de nuevo el dejó en ella. Parecía como si su vida no fuera más que una serie de momentos con el mismo final; alguien al que quiere abandonándola.

-CS-

_"Más tarde hablamos, ¿vale?", _esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de colgar el teléfono, que guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Una vez de pie y lista para marcharse a casa recogió todas las cosas que necesitaba llevarse y sintió el metálico golpe que la puerta de la taquilla provocó al cerrarse tras de si.

—Hola _—_dijo al escuchar un extraño ruido y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia lugar del que procedía _—_,¿hay alguien ahí? _—_No recibió ninguna respuesta pero era algo que había predecido.

Un pequeño paso más, un leve giro de su cuello en la dirección correcta y estaría frente a la fuente de ese metálico ruido. Pero nada, absolutamente nada fue lo que sus ojos encontraron. Y aunque suene extraño prefería que la situación fuera diferente, que algo o alguien estuviera ahí y le diera una excusa para no pensar más en lo mismo, para distraerse de la encrucijada emocional en la que se encontraba. Tras unos segundo intentando averiguar que podía haber provocado ese ruido se rindió y decidió dar por finalizada su jornada y quizás su día también, a pesar de que a penas eran las diez de la mañana.

"EMMA" escuchó tras de si en cuanto puso sus pies, cubiertos por sus botas preferida, fuera de los vestuarios y giró levemente su cuerpo a la derecha con intención de irse a casa. No le costó demasiado identificar esa voz, que casi sonó como un grito. Tenía unos decibelios por encima de lo normal y un tono frío como si fuera inmune a los sentimientos pero ella sabía que eso solo era una inteligente maniobra de su dueña para no ser herida. Si aparentaba no sentir quizá llegaría el día en que se convertiría en real y todo el dolor se olvidaría, como los recuerdo que quedan ahogados en una buena copa de alcohol. Sabía que era así porque ella misma lo había intentado. Y por ello también era consciente que aquel que teme sentir es porque en alguna ocasión ha llegado ha sentir tanto dolor que nadie ni nadie puede hacerlo desaparecer y prefiere no tener ningún sentimiento a albergar falsa esperanza en el corazón.

—Señorita Mills, ¿qué ocurre? _—_dijo al intuir una pizca de desesperación en aquellos ojos marrones que pudo observar al cambiar por completo la orientación de su cuerpo.

—Ya te he dicho que simplemente me llames Regina... _—_Las palabras salieron disparadas de sus labios, que como siempre mostraban un color rojo intenso como las manzanas maduras que impacientes quieren caer al abismo, y que hicieron un amago de sonrisa aunque rápido desapareció _—_.Necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente. Si tuviera en mente otra solución te juro que no te lo pediría a ti _—_Casi parecía como si su rostro, despojado de si mascara habitual de frialdad, fuera a hacer pucheros.

—No sé, dime de que se trata y si está en mis manos ayudarte lo haré _—_Quizá si se tratará de otra persona pensaría en la opción de decir que no o simplemente hacerlo pero aunque menos esa mujer seguía imponiendo en ella demasiado respeto como para negarse _—_.Yo... _—_A pesar de sus esfuerzos fue incapaz de disimular el pánico que sintió, además de que su cuerpo se había tensado por completo, al ver a aquel pequeño ser de grandes ojos y sonrisa ladina que salió de detrás de su jefa y que parecía poder atravesarla y mirar dentro de su alma con aquella inocente mirada, propia de los niños que aún no saben que les espera en el mundo real. Emma deseo que esa criatura jamás perdiera esa felicidad, que jamás creciera, que nunca tuviera que sufrir como lo hizo ella.

—Es mi hijo, Henry _—_A pesar de que trataba continuamente con niños en su trabajo aquel, en concreto, conseguía ponerla nerviosa y más cuando él se acercó a ella sin ningún tipo preámbulo y estiró su brazo con el fin de estrechar su mano con la de Emma, que sorprendida por el gesto tan formal en una edad tan temprana aceptó _—_Es todo un caballero _—_dijo Regina con orgullo en su voz mientras hundía sus finos dedos entre el cabello moreno del pequeño, despeinándolo por completo con ese gesto de afecto.

—Me recuerda a alguien _—_Esa declaraciones pretendía ser un pensamiento pero sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta y una plena sonrisa la continuó _—_.Ehh... _—_Al coincidir sus ojos con los de la morena se dio cuenta de que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería y pudo notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—Es normal, Killian es como un padre para él _—_Al oír ese nombre algo que había intentando mantener durante todo el día se vino a abajo, su fortaleza. Las dos rodillas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos no podían permanecer quietas _—_.Pero aunque me encantaría estar hablando de él durante horas contigo no puedo, tengo que marcharme con urgencia y necesito que cuides de Henry _—_Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del pequeño y con delicadeza lo empujó hacia Emma _—_¿Crees que podrías hacerme el favor?, no te lo pediría en otra ocasión pero la niñera se va a retrasar y no puedo dejarlo solo.

—¿Vas a verlo a él? _—_preguntó Emma sin poder apartar sus ojos de los niño, que ahoga mostraba una sonrisa aún mayor _—__¿_A Killian? _—_continuó al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de su interlocutor.

—¿Por qué debería ir a verlo? _—_Regina siempre se mostraba fría, rígida, como si fuera impermeable al mundo y nada pudiera atravesar esa capa de superioridad que había formado pero cuando se trataba del pequeño Henry o de su mejor amigo todos los escudos parecían venirse a abajo _—_¿Le ha pasado algo?.

—Sí, está en un hospital cercano a este. Según lo que me dijeron los médicos lo encontraron cerca de aquí muy mal herido pero como este estaba colapsado por un accidente lo trasladaron a allí, pero no te preocupes he estado con él y está fuera de peligro _—_Se apresuró al decir al darse cuenta de que aquella noticia la había cogido completamente por sorpresa _—_.Creí que lo sabrías y que iría a verlo.

—No, nadie me había dicho nada pero ahora no puedo salir del hospital. Como has dicho ayer hubo un accidente y en media hora tengo una operación de urgencia, por eso te necesito _—_A Emma le sorprendió la firmeza de su voz y recordó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta cuando recibió la llamada de la enfermera, sin duda la morena era mucho más fuerte que ella _—_Iré a verlo, no lo dudes, pero si tu me dices que él está bien confío en ti... ¿Y bien? _—_preguntó lanzando una fugaz mirada a su hijo.

—De acuerdo _—_Estaba cansada pero aceptó sin pensarlo...Estaría bien pasar un tiempo cerca de la inocencia infantil y así no comerse la cabeza con las dudas.

—Quiero ir a ver al tío Killian _—_Una voz dulce salió de la boca de diente irregulares del niño, que había decido adoptar una mirada de pena a la que ninguna madre se resistiría _—_¿me puedes llevar? _—_Ahora, su mejor arma, la adorabilidad, apuntaba directamente en dirección a Emma que al igual que la otra mujer no pudo luchar y como muestra de su rendición afirmó con leve gesto de su cabeza.

—Emma, ¿podrías hacerlo? —preguntó la morena al notar como su expresión cambiaba radicalmente —.Solo tendrás que dejarlo allí y en una hora la canguro está libre y se pasará para recogerlo. No tienes porque ver a Killian si no quieres _—_añadió al darse cuenta de que algo había pasado entre los dos. Su instinto jamás le fallaba.

Tras aceptar y ver como Regina fundía en un cálido abrazo al ser que parecía su fuente de fortaleza y debilidad, al mismo tiempo, le indicó al niño que se acercará a ella y la siguiera. El camino al coche y a su lugar de destino lo hicieron en completo silencio pero no uno incómodo como cabe esperar entre dos personas que se acaban de conocer.

—Emma _—_La manera en que aquella voz había envuelto su nombre le pareció preciosa y única _—_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _—_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que había formulado una.

—Claro, Henry _—_Colocó una de sus manos en el delgado brazo y descendiendola agarró la de él para dirigirlo con ella al ascensor _—_.No tengas vergüenza _—_dijo tras cerrarse las puertas metálicas y ver sus marrones ojos.

—¿Por qué estás triste?.

Esa inesperada pregunta, las cuatro palabras que consiguieron que su corazón quisiera salir huyendo y la ferviente curiosidad que aquellos iris color chocolate reflejaban eran cosas que separaban años luz de su propósito de no darle más vueltas a sus problemas. Pero aunque le pilló completamente por sorpresa tenía que reconocer que sí estaba triste, siempre lo había estado, o al menos siempre recuerda cargar con ese sentimiento desde que tiene uso de razón. La cuestión es como un niño de apenas diez años se había dado cuenta. Emma era muy buena en no demostrar sus emociones, en hacer que nadie se diera cuenta de cuando sufría.

—¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste? —intentó que su voz se notara firme pero fracasó.

—Sé que piensas que solo soy un niño pequeño pero puedo reconocer la tristeza en tu mirada _—_Emma no dijo nada pero no fue necesario —.Sé hacerlo porque la veo en los ojos de mi madre cada día, ha estado ahí desde siempre, y cuando fui lo suficiente mayor para entenderlo ella me explicó cual era la causa. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

No podía entender como en aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, en el rostro de la misma inocencia personificada podía haber tanta madurez. Y fue como un fue como un bofetón en la cara propiciado por la fría mano de la realidad cuando se vio incapaz de responder o de incluso articular palabra. Era una cobarde. No tenía lo que hacía falta para admitir en voz alta todo lo que la atormentaba en el silencio de su mente.

Se sorprendió al ver que a Henry no le importaba no recibir respuesta. Como si ya hubiera esperado esa reacción de ella. Por el contrario dejo la mochila que cargaba sobre sus hombros en la esquina del ascensor más cercana a él y sin previo avisó alargó ambos brazos para envolver el rígido cuerpo de Emma, que tras unos segundos de sorpresa se rindió e hizo lo mismo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que la mejor cura para la tristeza en un abrazo. Uno que sea tan fuerte que consiga mantener unidas todas las piezas que sentimos rotas en nuestros interior _—_Al decir esto apretó con más intensidad _—_.No hace que la tristeza desaparezca pero te sentirás mejor.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. En realidad estaba mejor. Pero al notar como los delgados brazos la soltaban al abrirse la puerta todo volvió a ser igual.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y tras dar unos diez pasos la rubia le señalo con una de sus manos la habitación a la que debería dirigirse y con la misma hizo un gesto breve para despedirse. Al ver como Henry hacía lo mismo y desaparecía de su campo de visión se dio la vuelta con la rapidez. Necesitaba salir de allí. Respirar un aire que no estuviera tan lleno de recuerdos pero algo o más bien alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—_¡_Perdona !—dijo al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba con otra persona —.Estaba distraída —Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y mientras se disculpaba las dos esferas del más intenso verde fueron recorriendo al desconocido que tenía delante. Hasta que llegó a la altura del rostro y se dio cuenta de que no era tan desconocido.

—¿Qué es lo que te distraé, amor? —En los labios de Killian se podía apreciar una sonrisa socarrona y a pesar de los golpes su cara seguía siendo igual de perfecta.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —Su voz sonaba fría y distante.

—Estaba harto de estar acostado pero eso no importa Swan… ¿Qué te ocurre? —Estiró el brazo que no tenía inmovilizado por las vendas y rozo la mejilla de ella con el pulgar, regalándole una reconfortable caricia.

—Lo que me pasa es que necesito que hagas algo por mí —Su parte lógica le susurraba que acabara con el contacto pero otra parte de ella deseaba más — .Necesito que esto se acabe. Tomar distancia. Sé que te dije que no te haría caso, que permanecería a tu lado pero creo que lo mejor para los dos es no volver a vernos, Killian. Tú ya tienes a alguien en tu vida y yo no quiero tener a nadie en la mía —Podía sentir, gracias a la escasa distancia, el acelerado pulso del corazón de él —.Me gustas, me gustas mucho pero tú no eres la razón por la que vine a esta ciudad. Eres una distracción que no me puedo permitir.

Colocó su mano sobre la de él y acabó con el espació que los separaba colocando sus labios sobre los del moreno. Fue un profundo beso que dejo al descubiertos los sentimientos que las palabras no podían expresar.


	16. Capítulo 15: Jamás serías un error

La intimidad de su casa, la calidez de la manta que rodeaba su cuerpo y el relajante ruido de la lluvia conseguían apaciguar el dolor que vivía en su interior. Pero a pesar de todo esto había algo que continuaba haciéndole daño. Un recuerdo que llevaba años en su memoria y era muy consciente de que jamás sería capaz de arrancarlo de su ser.

Y con aquella angustia palpitante en su alma y con la seguridad de que no habría nadie para juzgarla dejó que una pequeña lágrima se escapase de su mirada para competir con el resto de gotas saladas que caían del cielo. Pero inevitablemente el llanto se hizo paso entre la tristeza, humedeciendo su rostro y causando dolor en sus ojos.

Al posar ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para borrar el reguero de amargos recuerdos se dio cuenta de un detalle que no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Quería que otras manos secasen sus lágrimas, que otros dedos recorriesen su piel y que en ella dejasen mil caricias que la hiciesen sentir mejor. Pero a veces aquello que queremos no es lo correcto. Y Emma sabía que por mucho que desease estar con Killian no sería capaz de dejar a atrás todos sus demonios, todo lo que la hacía retroceder dos pasos por uno dado hacia él.

Con todo esto en su mente hizo un gesto que había estado repitiendo durante las dos últimas semanas. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa de madera que decoraba el centro del salón y mientras su cuerpo caía sobre el sofá cogió con fuerza el móvil entre los cinco dedos de su mano. Y una vez más comprobó el registro de sus llamadas y mensajes. Y no se sorprendió al ver su bandeja de entrada vacía. Llevaba días ignorándolo y sabía que en algún momento se cansaría de ella pero ser consciente de algo no lo hace menos doloroso.

Con frustración y unos toques de angustia tiró el teléfono hacia un lado como si al hacer eso también pudiera deshacerse de sus problemas. Giró su cuerpo, únicamente cubierto por una vieja y cómoda camiseta de un gris oscuro, y colocó ambas piernas sobre el cómodo sofá que acarició su piel, cubriéndola de una relajación que no duró demasiado.

El estridente sonido del timbre la obligó a salir de su tan deseado momento de confort. Y tras un par de muecas de fastidio decidió levantarse para averiguar quién se encontraba tras la puerta y tras aquella insistente forma de llamar.

Cinco desganados pasos la llevaron hacia un encuentro que al mismo tiempo deseaba y evitaba. Hacia la única persona en su vida capaz de provocar tantos sentimientos contradictorios. Y lo peor de todo fue la sensación de impotencia que invadió todo su cuerpo al cruzarse sus miradas. No sabía que hacer o que decir.

Se limitó a quedarse inmóvil, observando cada detalle de la masculina figura que tenía frente a ella; La ropa mojada por la insistente lluvia, el pelo húmedo que se dejaba caer sobre el lado izquierdo de su frente y no fijarse en las gotas de agua que veloces recorrían su rostro para perecer en las curvas de aquellos labios sería una locura. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel preciso instante para otorgarle el regalo eterno de perderse en aquellos ojos una vez más.

Tras unos segundo en los que Emma se limitó a contemplar al sujeto de sus deseos encontró la fuerza o valentía para acercarse a él. No era conocedora de cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus actos pero ahora mismo no era dueña de ellos, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Con suma lentitud eliminó la distancia que los mantenía separados, colocándose a escasos centímetros de Killian, el cual seguía con su azul mirada cualquier movimiento que ella hacía, por pequeño que fuese. Pero sus ojos se cerraron inconscientemente cuando la rubia comenzó a dejar leves caricias, comenzando a la altura de su mejilla y descendiendo, que se hacían más intensas en las zonas donde aún eran visibles los golpes que lo habían mantenido ingresado en el hospital durante bastantes días.

Y en el momento exacto en el que aquellos finos dedos rozaron la comisura de su boca pudo escuchar un intento de pronunciar su nombre pero solo quedó en eso, en una simple tentativa pues él se encargó de impedírselo. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la curvatura de la espalda de Emma y la otra en su cuello para así, con un único movimiento, atraer la y sellar los rosados labios con un necesitado beso, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida y haciendo que las palabras se quedasen encerradas en un acompasado baile entre sus lenguas.

Todos los problemas que habían estado rondando su mente desaparecieron al sentir la protección que aquellos brazos le otorgaban y la pasión ocupó el lugar de la tristeza. No podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco por culpa de el roce de esa boca y por la humedad que la ropa de él transmitía a su cuerpo. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de Killian sobre su pecho y como con cada beso se aceleraba su corazón.

No quería que todo eso que estaba sintiendo se acabase, que quedase en un efímero recuerdo en su pasado y por ello hizo más intenso el beso. Lo que pillo desprevenido al moreno que necesitado de aire se separó levemente de ella pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño y profundo mordisco en el labio inferior de Emma, tirando de él y saboreando el dulce rastro de pasión que recorría los suyos.

Y ese gesto no hizo otra cosa que aumentar la necesidad de dar un paso más y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, a arrepentirse. Colocó ambas manos en el cuello de la camisa de él y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras lo atraía hacia ella hasta entrar en su apartamento.

Killian - dijo en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocaron la suave madera que cubría el suelo y empujándolo bruscamente contra la pared he echado de menos - Los sorprendidos ojos azules la seguían expectantes de cada futuro movimiento y de uno especial que no tardo en suceder.

Los finos labios se posaron sobre los de él. Jamás había probado una boca tan hambrienta y estaba seguro de que haría todo por saciarla. Pero el ritmo de aquel candente beso lo llevaba ella. Tenía el control total de la situación y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ser el dominado, a no llevar las riendas, esta vez sería totalmente sumiso a las peticiones de la rubia. En ese preciso momento le pertenecía, cada molécula de su cuerpo era de ella. Confiaba ciegamente en Emma como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Estaba en sus manos y no tenía caer.

—Swan... —consiguió decir cuando sus labios quedaron liberados para permitirle coger aire pero estaba claro que la intención de la nombrada no era hablar y lo dejo claro al posar un dedo índice sobre su boca y con suma delicadeza la recorrió sin apartar la mirada. A continuación colocó las puntas de sus desnudos pies sobre los zapatos de él y pudo sentir como Killian se estremecía al notar todo el peso del cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo. Estaba claro que le estaba costando contenerse y no ser el guía de cada uno de los pasos que ella daba pero eso hizo que la situación le resultara más excitante. Le divertía saber que con el simple hecho de aumentar la lentitud de sus movimientos él sufría y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de la idea de haber sido bendecida con la capacidad de hacerlo gozar y de recibir la misma satisfacción a cambio. Tenía una gran poder en sus manos y sin duda lo aprovecharía.

Usando como punto de apoyo el hombro del moreno para coger impulso y poniéndose de puntillas adquirió la estatura perfecta para rozar con la punta de su nariz la él. Permaneció en esa postura mientras jugaba con el labio inferior de Killian entre sus dedos y pudo sentir como su sangre quemaba al fluir por sus venas cuando unos dientes atraparon uno de sus dedos, ejerciendo presión, pero para nada le molestaba el roce de aquella lengua sobre si piel.

Con rapidez hizo que fuera su lengua la que jugase con la de él y su mano, aún envuelta en un indescriptible cosquilleo, descendió por el duro pecho de él. A pesar de que aún llevaban la ropa puesta podía sentir los fuertes músculos bajo su tacto. Ya había sido testigo visual del magnífico físico que tenía Killian pero ahora se cercioraría de comprobarlo, de acariciar cada centímetros con su propia piel, con su boca, con sus diente... lo marcaría y luego lamería las marcas de toda la pasión que sentía dentro.

—He echado de menos tus besos —El metálico ruido de la hebilla del cinturón que rodeaba la cintura de él se hizo eco tras esas palabras cuando Emma lo desabrochó y pudo notar el efecto que el contacto de sus manos tenía sobre el cuerpo masculino.

—Pues no dejes de besarme jamás —Se había prometido a si mismo dejar que ella tomara cada decisión pero no era tan fuerte como para permanecer impasible antes las provocaciones de aquel ángel de ardiente mirada. Y al notar como la cremallera de sus pantalones descendía perdió el control y tras hacerle un gesto para avisarla la apeó agarrándola por los muslos y ella lo rodeos con su piernas mientras con un movimiento de sus caderas lo hizo retroceder y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco cuando él golpeó su espalda con la suave madera.

Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo ajeno y caliente que ahora tenía el control sobre sus pasos. No sabía hacía donde se dirigían pero era algo que no le importaba. Solo podía centrarse en el embriagador aroma que desprendía el cabello húmedo y la ardiente piel de Killian, y en las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todas sus terminaciones nerviosas a causa del profundo abrazo en el que se habían fundido. No era consciente de en que momento habían cesado los besos pero aquel contacto era lo que necesitaba. Sentirlo tan cerca que fuera imposible diferenciar quién era el dueño de cada latido, del compás melódico que sonaba bajo sus pechos y que daba respuesta a la pregunta que ambos se habían hecho en tantos amargos momentos, ¿por qué la vida se niega a marcharse de mi lado si mi corazón ya no tiene razones para seguir latiendo?. Pero en aquel preciso instante se dieron cuenta de que cada uno había encontrado su razón y la tenía entre sus brazos.

La suma delicadeza con la que él la colocó sobre el sofá, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera romper entre sus manos, le confirmó que jamás iba a sentir por nadie lo que sentía por Killian. Él la trataba como si fuera única, insustituible. A diferencia del resto de persona que había conocido en su vida y que solo veían en ella un medio para conseguir lo que necesitaban. Ellos la hicieron sentir usada pero él la hacía sentir amada.

—Es... Espera —Su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada debido a la excitación y falta de aire. Sus manos hicieron que las de él de detuvieran justo en el extremo de la camiseta para impedir que continuase —¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —No necesitaba un nombre para saber a quién hacía referencia la rubia y aunque deseaba con todo su ser hacerla suya y rendirse al placer que le otorgaría ser completamente suyo sabía que ella se merecía una explicación y no se quedaría tranquila hasta hablar el tema —.De acuerdo, te contaré lo que he decidido.

—Vale —Aceptó la mano que él tendió y haciendo uso de su tembloroso cuerpo se sentó colocando una pierna encima de la otra haciendo que sus rodillas rozasen el muslo cubierto aún por la mojada tela vaquera de los pantalones del moreno —.Te escucho.

—Emma —Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y fijar su azul mirada en la de ella, que en ningún momento había perdido el fuego y la pasión que era capaz de demostrar con sus actos —.He tomado muchas malas decisiones en mi vida. Desde que tengo uso de memoria he cometido errores y con ello he hecho daño a personas que me importaban y a mi mismo. Pero a pesar de esto no me arrepiento de nada porque cada acción, cada instante, por pequeño que fuese me han llevado a este preciso momento, a estar contigo —Pudo distinguir como los labios de ella se curvaron ligeramente en una tímida sonrisa —.No sé cuales van a ser las consecuencias de la decisión que he tomado o sí será un error más a añadir en mi lista. No sé que me depara el mañana. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que en ese mañana quiero despertar a tu lado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pedir permiso a su cabeza. La mezcla de miedo y felicidad por lo que estaba a punto de decir Killian no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Sí, amor, la voy a dejar —Estiró el brazo que estaba más proximo a las piernas de Emma y colocó su mano sobre una de estas —.Solo quiero estar contigo.

—¿Qué la vas a dejar? —Eliminó todo contacto físico con él, como si el roce de aquellos dedos quemasen sobre su piel con tanta intensidad que si fuera posible dejarían marca —¿Eso quiere decir que pensabas venir a mi casa y acostarte conmigo mientras estabas aún estás con ella?

—No digas eso, Swan —Casi se pudo oír el ruido que provocó su ego al quebrarse ante aquella acusación. ¿De verdad Emma creía que era de ese tipo de hombre? —.Pensé que me conocías, que confiabas en mí... No he venido a aquí para llevarte a la cama. Eso no es lo que necesito.

—¿Y qué necesitas? ¿Por qué has venido? —Su voz era tan fría que podía sentir como todo su ser se helaba con cada palabra.

—Emma... —Deseaba rozar con las yemas de sus dedos esos labios en los que ahora reposaba su nombre pero debía mantener ese muro de fortaleza que la rodeaba, aunque el sabía muy bien como echarlo abajo y lo hacía con una facilidad que siempre conseguía sorprenderla —.Nunca me ha molestado la soledad porque en muchas ocasiones era mi única compañía o mi mejor opción pero cuando ese día en el hospital me pediste que me alejara de ti me di cuenta de que no quería volver a estar solo.

Emma sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Desde el primer momento en que vio aquellos ojos se sorprendió de la belleza que desprendían esos iris, una mezcla perfecta de un azul intenso y soledad. No eran solo unos ojos bonitos sino una mirada que reflejaba demasiado y no todo era bueno. Notaba el dolor, el sufrimiento, en cada inflexión de la masculina voz y lo reconocía porque su propia voz tenía el mismo tinte agridulce.

—Killian —Unas pequeñas arrugillas rodearon sus labios, indicador de que su rostro por fin se había relajado, pero no lo suficiente para acabar con la tensión que casi se podía palpar en el aire —¿Y qué pasa con ella? Tú no deseas estar solo pero si tomas esa decisión ella estará sola... dijiste que debías protegerla, que se lo habías prometido -No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo pero era exactamente lo que le dictaba el susurro de su corazón me crié en una cada de acogida. Jamás tuve una familia, nunca sentí la protección y el calor de un abrazo, uno que me hiciera sentir que todo iba bien y tú eres eso para ella. Eres su familia, su hogar. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle lo que siempre he deseado?

—Eh... —Ahuecó ambas manos a las cuervas de su cara y la obligó a mirarlo —¿No lo entiendes? Tú no has hecho nada. Yo soy quién te elige a ti porque quiero ser eso que deseas —Se acercó lo suficiente como para depositar un cálido beso en la comisura de sus labios -Además, ella nunca estará sola. Puede que ya no la ame pero jamás dejaré de quererla y protegerla. No sé si puedes entenderlo pero no pretendo sacarla de mi vida, Emma —Sentía como sus labios ardían tras el fugaz roce —Una vez lo fue todo para mí y aunque ahora sintamos cosas por otras personas no quiere decir que no signifique nada.

—Sí lo entiendo Killian —Ahora fue ella la que redujo la distancia entre ellos colocándose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y posando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y dejando caer la mano sobre el oscuro cabello de él, permitiéndose así sentir los húmedos mechones entre sus finos dedos —.Me gusta que seas tan bueno -Intensificó las caricias —.No he conocido a muchas personas como tú... en realidad a nadie que se parezca ni un poco a ti. Me haces sentir protegida pero a la vez estar contigo es emocionante, peligroso, excitante... —Bajó la mirada y localizó su otra mano, que sin su permiso se había reposado en la rodilla de él pero al momento la apartó —.Espera... ¿Por qué has dicho "_otras personas_"?

—Creo que está con otra persona —Aquellas palabras deberían mostrar dolor o rabia pero por lo contrario mostraron dulzura.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —En ese momento recordó la forma en la que las mujeres en general se lo comía con los ojos y el nudo en el estómago que eso le provoca. Celos.

—No —Buscó la mano que hace segundos ejercía presión y calor sobre su pierna y entrelazó sus dedos —.No tengo motivos para ello. Al igual que yo, ella ya no está enamorada de mí y sería un hipócrita si le reclamará algo. Y bueno, si te soy sincero, me duele que me lo oculte pero el lógico —Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con ella —.Yo tampoco le hablo de ti - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Killian, quiero que te marches —Descendió la mano, que había estado ocupada jugando con los mechones que rebeldes caían sobre la frente de él, hasta que el dorso de esta se posó en su mejilla. Aquella piel ardía bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—No... no lo entiendo —Su voz sonó entrecortada, como si el contacto le impidiera pensar con claridad —Pensé que lo habíamos arreglado.

—Quiero que te marches y aclares las cosas con ella o no vulvas más —Las palabras eran bruscas pero ya no había ni rastro de la frialdad que antes intentó adoptar. Él despertaba un fuego en su interior que conseguía derretirla por completo —No quiero que lo nuestro quedé en un simple revolcón y que mañana cuando vuelvas a casa y la veas te arrepientas. No quiero ser un error.

—Jamás serías un error, amor —Dulzura, todo él emanaba dulzura —.Quiero quedarme... no haremos nada que tú no quieras hacer.

—Killian, por favor, vete —Sus manos pudieron sentir la firmeza y dureza de sus músculos cuando las colocó en el pecho de él para detenerlo, para evitar la vertiginosa cercanía —.No entiendes que si te quedas no me podré resistir... quiero hacerte demasiadas cosas -La cara de asombro que sirvió como respuesta no tenía precio.

Él no supo como reaccionar ante aquella declaració jamás se había mostrado de aquella manera. Y no sabía que le había hecho cambiar pero le gustaba que se sintiera lo suficiente cómoda con él como para mostrarse sin tapujos, sin barreras, sin muros.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba a excasos pasos de la puerta. Ella aún mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de él y tiraba de su brazo, siendo su guía, siendo el capitán que mandaba en el rumbo que el barco a la deriva que era su cuerpo debía tomar. Ella ejercía todo el poder sobre sus actos y no podía negar que eso le gustaba.

—Swan, yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres —dijo haciendo referencia a lo que la rubia había dicho minutos antes —.Deja de hacer esto, deja de alejarme de ti —Ahora fue él quien con un leve tirón la hizo moverse a su lado. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, tan juntos que la cercanía amenazaba con llevarlos a la locura —.Te prometo que hablaré con ella, que lo solucionaré todo pero no quiero irme.

— Killian, vete — Con brusquedad se separó y lo obligó a retroceder. Ya estaba, ya había obtenido lo que le llevaba pidiendo toda la noche. Que se alejara. Le haría perder la cordura si continuaba allí, tan cerca... tan tentador —¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?

—Emma, la que no entiendes eres tú —Su cuerpo se movió pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba lo hizo para poner más distancia entre ellos —.No entiendes que te conozco demasiado bien... que sé lo que pretendes antes de que tú seas consciente de ello —Su rostro expresaba rabia y una leves pinceladas de tristeza —Pretendes apartarme de ti... Otra vez. Me dices que aclare las cosas, que mañana vuelva pero sé que cuando lo haga tú no estarás aquí para abrirme, sé que no me permitirás entrar en tu vida porque tienes miedo de que haga lo que siempre han hecho, abandonarte.

— Tú no puedes entender que ya estás dentro de mi vida y eso es lo que me da miedo... —escupió esas palabras como si llevasen demasiado tiempo dentro de ella, ahogándola y cerró la puerta con la velocidad necesaria para no ver el rostro de Killian al escucharlas.

_"Estás muy equivoca si piensas que me rendiré, que me iré de aquí sin aclarar esto... dormiré aquí fuera si es necesario", _la masculina voz sonó firme y nítida a pesar de filtrarse atraves de la gruesa tabla de madera que los separaba, aunque no por demasiado tiempo. Tras unas horas, calculadas a la perfección por ella que sentada al otro lado de la puerta observaba el reloj de la cocina, decidió ponerse en pie y comprobar si seguía allí, si no se había cansado de esperarla.

_"Killian", _susurró al verlo dormido en una posición no demasiado cómoda. Su espalda estaba completamente apoyada sobre la fría pared del descansillo, sus turgentes piernas, cuyos músculos se marcaban más al estar embebidas en aquellos ceñidos y aún húmedos pantalones, permanecían estiras y su cuello había adoptado una peligrosa curvatura que sabía a ciencia cierta que le dolería al despertar.  
Verlo dormir era algo perfecto y a lo que no le sería difícil acostumbrarse. Despertar cada mañana junto a él era una imagen que para nada le desagradaba pero debía dejar las cosas clara de una vez aunque para ello tuviera que poner fin a la idílica imagen que se colaba por sus retinas hasta llegar a los mas hondo, interfiriendo con la razón.

—¿Emma? —preguntó él al sentir el cálido cuerpo de ella sentándose a su lado, proporcionándole el calor que sus huesos, calados por el frío, necesitaban —¿Por qué has salido? —Sus voz sonaba somnolienta y sus ojos luchaban por abrirse.

—He venido para pedirte perdón —Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Killian, haciendo que sus largos mechones cayeran como cascada dorada sobre el pecho de él.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme perdón? —Emma estaba muy cerca, podía sentir como el aroma afrutado de sus piel lo invadía y como las caricias que ella dejaba sobre su mano derecha anulaban todos sus sentidos. Jamás se sentiría así con nadie más. Estaba seguro.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por mentirte... tenías razón —Pudo sentir que el cuerpo de él se tensaba antes sus palabras, ante sus actos —.Quiero alejarte porque... porque no puedo ofrecerte un futuro a mi lado. Todo en mi vida es caos y no tengo nada que ofrecerte... Nada bueno.

—Swan... —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en aquellos labios que hace horas era la fuente de la más excitante locura -Sigues sin entender nada —Terminó con las caricias apretando con fuerza la mano de ella entre la suya necesito que me garantices un futuro, solo quiero un presente a tu lado. Lo demás no me importa.

Jamás en su vida nadie le había dicho algo tan dulce y sincero. ¿Qué veía en ella como para regalarle algo tan preciado como su presente, su tiempo, algo que nunca volverá a ser suyo?

—¿A dónde vas? —Recorrió con la mirada cada detalle del cuerpo de Emma, solo cubierto por la vieja camiseta gris que apenas cubría sus muslos y que al levantarse se movió peligrosamente haciendo que su corazón comenzará a latir sin ningún tipo de control.

—Calla y ven conmigo — Le ofreció su mano y él la aceptó una vez más sin dudarlo y apoyando la que le quedaba libre en la pared cogió el impulso necesario para ponerse de pie.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y la calidez cubrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Killian que continuaba destemplado por la insistente lluvia bajo la cual había esperado demasiado tiempo antes de reunir el valor suficiente para subir al departamento de Emma. Ahora cuando caminaba tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos, siendo guiado por la mano que con fuerza apretaba la de él todo cobraba sentido. Cada pregunta, cada duda, cada momento vivido tenía sentido. Todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, había pasado para que ese instante junto a la mujer más hermosa del mundo tuviera lugar.

— Sácate la ropa — Esas palabras lo sorprendieron hasta conseguir dejarlo sin palabras —.No te hagas ilusiones... solo vamos a dormir pero aún está húmeda y no quiero que te enfermes — La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de una pequeña lampara pero podía distinguir que una ladina sonrisa se encontraba en los labios de su moreno.

—Creo que eso solo es una excusa para poder disfrutar de este cuerpo — Comenzó a desnudarse por la parte superior: la cazadora de cuero, la camisa ... y por fin esos abdominales que tanto la tentaban. Aquella piel parecía tan suave que no quería resistirse a tocarla —.Te quieres aprovechar de mí, Swan — Vio como ella se subía a la cama y se acercaba lentamente a él — .Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras —dijo cuando casi no había espacio entre ellos y sujetando ambas manos de ella para colocarlas sobre su torso, que Emma no dudo en acariciar.

—Idiota — cogió uno de los cojines y se lo tiró a la cara de una forma divertida y desenfadada.

Fue ella misma quien se encargó de deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Lo hizo lentamente disfrutando de cada detalle de aquel cuerpo que parecía hecho en especial para ella. Pero se detuvo cuando solo le quedaba una pieza de ropa, aquella cuya ausencia la llevaría de la mano de la locura, una vez más.

— Killian, no hay nada que me gustaría más que terminar lo que empezamos en aquel sofá — Sus ojos se apartaron un segundo de los de él para apuntar en dirección a la puerta entreabierta que daba al salón — , pero quiero que sea algo especial, quiero sea solo mío y ahora no lo eres — De nuevo su mirada verde se clavo en el azulado iris y sus manos se posaron en la cintura perfectamente tallada por dioses con un sentido de la belleza realmente bueno — ¿Te importa si solo...?

—¿Dormir?... Claro que no me importa pero tendrás que dejar de tocarme de esta manera —Imitó su gesto, siendo él ahora quien posaba sus manos sobre las vertiginosas curvas de aquella cintura, colando sus dedos por debajo de la fina tela de la camiseta que aún cubría el caliente cuerpo, que parecía al sentir su contacto — .Soy débil cuando se trata de ti.

—Soy incapaz de dormir sin que las pesadillas me despierten — Lo rodeó con loa brazos, hundiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Killian, sumiéndose en un abrazo que parecía darle fuerzas para hacer frente a esa sombra que apareció cuando recordó esos malos sueños.

—Duerme tranquila, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes — Con toda la delicadeza que era capaz de mostrar la metió dentro de la cama y a continuación se metió él, atrayéndola peligrosamente a su lado con un pequeño tirón —.Amor, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras... — Sus mejillas tornaron de una color rosado intenso al darse cuenta de la interpretación que se podía dar a sus palabras pero nada importaba entre aquellos brazos, con el torso desnudo que bajo su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

— No.

Una respuesta firme envuelta en una voz gélida como el viento que predominaba en las calles de la ciudad durante ese invierno pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba un gran dolor. No sabía si estaba siento totalmente sincera con él pero si de algo estaba seguro era que sería el responsable de que eso cambiara. Le mostraría que es el amor, como se siente uno cuando los latidos de su corazón ya no le pertenecen y sanaría cada herida que sentía en ella.


	17. Capítulo 16: Tengo miedo

_La oscuridad la envolvía por completo, acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel, como si se tratase de una extensión de su cuerpo. Algo que la acompaña en cada momento y amenazaba con no marcharse jamás. Podía sentir como esa presencia rodeaba su cuello con unas frías e invisibles manos que la asfixiaban, le robaban el aire poco a poco con una perturbadora satisfacción que quería que Emma notase. Ahí estaba la diversión. Esa oscuridad la perseguía desde niña y usaba su miedo para hacerse más fuerte, para divertirse a su costa pero siempre era capaz de liberarse, al final de todo, y volver a respirar. No era tan débil como la oscuridad creía, pero tampoco lo suficiente fuerte como para acabar con ella y salir de la prisión que eran esas pesadillas. Pero está vez era diferente. Alguien estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, a ser la luz que acabase con su oscuridad._

—_Emma._

—¡Emma!...Solo es un sueño. _—_Ya no estaba dormida pero escuchaba la voz de Killian como algo lejano, aunque podía sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino junto al suyo _—_.Abre los ojos. No tienes que tener miedo. Yo te tengo _—_Una mano se colocó sobre su abdomen desnudo, ya que la tela de la camiseta se había subido hasta la altura de sus costillas al moverse en sueños, y sintió que su piel ardía por el contacto.

—Ki... Killian. _—_El azul de sus pupilas se clavó en las suyas al abrir los ojos y encontró un sosiego que le ayudó a calmar su respiración _—_! No dejes de mirarme, por favor!

—No podría, aunque quisiera, amor _—_Apoyó el codo derecho sobre la almohada y sus dedos se enredaron entre los mechones dorados, proporcionando paz a ambos con ese gesto.

Ya no había ni rastro de aquella oscuridad, que siempre había sido una sombra a la que le gustaba atormentarla, pero aún podía sentir la presión de aquellos inexistentes dedos rodeando su cuello y sin permitirse ni un solo segundo para el arrepentimiento juntó sus labios con los de Killian en un desesperado intento para borrar aquel recuerdo sensorial con otro más agradable, más excitante.

—Swan, para de llorar. _—_Posó la mano, que antes dibujaba pequeños círculos alrededor del ombligo de ella, en las húmedas mejillas para secar el reguero de tristeza _—_.No lo puedo soportar.

—No puedo. _—_dejó un fugaz beso en el dorso de su mano cuando esta rozó su boca _—_.Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, pequeña? _—_Se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de sus palabras, en concreto, de aquella que reflejaba una gran muestra de afecto y de la reacción de ella, que tensó su cuerpo por completo _—_.Perdona... lo he dicho sin pensar.

—No me pidas perdón -Dejó que su cuerpo volviera a relajarse _—_.Solo me ha pillado por sorpresa... No que me lo hayas llamado sino que me ha gustado _—_Descendió su mirada hasta el musculoso pecho que se movía de arriba a abajo ante ella, en busca de una distracción para así no enfrentarse a la de él pero Killian la obligó a mirarlo al colocar una mano sobre su mentón y levantando su cara _—_.Haces que todo sea diferente.

Volvió a buscar a aquellos labios, que se habían vuelto una necesidad que pensaba satisfacer todas las veces que quisiera.

—Tengo miedo... _—_recapituló la conversación justo donde lo habían dejado antes de ese apelativo cariñoso _—_...de que cuándo sepas quién soy, qué he hecho, dejes de mirarme de esta manera.

—Emma, no hay nada que puedas hacer que rompa este hechizo con el que me has robado el corazón. _—_Sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro y desvió su mirada a la zona, donde ahora estaba la mano de la rubia.

—Deja de ser tan cursi o te echaré de mi cama.

—Hablo en serio, Swan. _—_Su rostro tornó más serio pero la ternura continuaba reflejándose en sus ojos, como si fuera una tonalidad más de aquel perfecto azul _—_.No seas tonta...no hay nada que pueda hacer que yo cambie mi opinión sobre ti y además no me importa la persona que fuiste sino la que eres cuando estás conmigo.

—Sé que crees en lo que dices, _—_Levantó su pierna derecha y la colocó sobre el muslo de él, acercándose tanto que sus pechos comenzaron a rozar la piel desnuda del torso masculino _—_, pero tarde o temprano me acabarás odiando y cuando lo hagas, cuando me desprecies, no podré volver a besar estos labios. _—_Los recorrió con uno de sus dedos, dibujando lentamente su contorno _—_.Y eso me mata.

—Podría darte mil razones para que cambies de opinión, para que te des cuenta de que no puedo odiarte, pero tu cuerpo rodeado el mío me está matando a mí. _—_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su mano ya recorría ese cuerpo en movimientos ascendentes hasta su cadera y luego retrocedía a la altura de la rodilla, dejando un leve cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos. Y así una y otra vez _—_.Eres preciosa.

—Tú haces que me sienta preciosa. _—_Ambos sabían que no estaban hablando solo de la belleza física, sino de algo más profundo _—_. Aunque sé que no merezco esto no puedo evitar sentirlo.

—¿Qué sientes? _—_Dejó de acariciar las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo para detener la desesperada mano en el límite de su espalda y así, con un único movimiento, la colocó encima de él _—_¿Y por qué no te lo mereces? _—_preguntó dejando un rápido beso en su boca.

—¡Killian! _—_Su nombre fue un susurró envuelto en placer cuando él la movió un poco hacia abajo, agarrándola por las caderas, para colocarla justo sobre su excitación, de la cual era dueña por completo _—_.Dr. Jones, no sé si podré continuar hablando en estas condiciones _—_No fue consciente de ello, pero con cada palabra que salía de su boca se apretaba más contra él, aumentando así el calor que sentía entre sus piernas y provocando que el moreno contuviera la respiración, un par de veces.

—¡Joder, Swan! _—_Inclinó la cabeza para buscar aquella boca que estaba a punto de llevarlo a la locura y atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, ejerciendo la presión perfecta para darle placer sin hacerle daño, y la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido que inundó su propia boca tener una conversación racional contigo, hablar, consolarte.

—Quizá no quiera hablar... _—_Hundió la cara en la curva de su cuello, y sintió como él se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, cuando ahora era ella quien clavaba los dientes y lamia la herida _—_...quizá solo quiero que me consueles, pero sin que uses tu boca para hablar.

—Emma, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. _—_Una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios _—_¿Desde cuándo eres tan atrevida?

—No sé... _—_Ladeó la cabeza, provocando que su largo pelo cayera sobre el hombro de él _—_¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy encima tuya? _—_De su boca salió el sonido más precioso que Killian jamás había escuchado en su vida, una risa llena de felicidad y deseo.

—Amor, no te voy a presionar, no haré ninguna pregunta, ni quiero saber nada que tú no me quieras contar... _—_Hizo una pequeña pausa para disfrutar de la idílica imagen de ver a aquella mujer tan fuerte derretirse entre sus manos cuando estas descendieron de su cadera hacia sus muslos, clavándole las puntas de sus dedos en un gesto posesivo _—_...pero debes saber que todos tenemos cicatrices que deseamos ocultar a los ojos de los demás pero eso no hará que desaparezcan... Debes usarlas como un recordatorio de que ahora podrás esquivar el golpe.

—Gracias... _—_Si Killian no dejaba de tocar ese tema no tardarían en aparecer las lágrimas que siempre seguían a cada recuerdo doloroso, y se quedaría sin tocar aquello tan apetecible que no paraba de crecer y hacerse más duro debajo de ella _—_Si no dejas de hablar no podré concentrarme. _—_dijo colocando una mano en la boca de el para que callara de una vez

—¿Para qué necesitas concentración? _—_preguntó cuando consiguió zafarse de la mordaza en la que se había convertido la mano de Emma alrededor de sus labios.

—Para esto... _—_Esa mismo mano, en la que aún podía sentir su húmedo aliento, descendió por el desnudo y agitado pecho con una perturbadora lentitud hasta quedar entre ambos cuerpos tras separar un poco su cintura de la de él, lo suficiente, la introdujo en el interior de la única prenda de ropa que Killian no se había quitado antes de meterse en la cama, y acogió la palpitante longitud entre sus dedos.

—Mmm _—_Aquella mujer y lo que le estaba haciendo era el éxtasis para sus sentidos, ya no quedaba ningún pensamiento en su cabeza y solo podía escuchar su propios jadeos pero se obligó a sí mismo a hablar _—_.Quiero tu boca, bésame. _—_Deslizó una de sus temblorosas manos sobre el dorado cabello y tirando de ella la obligo a míralo a los ojos pero en vez de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, necesitados, lo que obtuvo fue una combinación de mordiscos y pequeños besos a los largo de su mandíbula, cubierta por una descuidada pero no muy espesa barba.

Le gustaba verla, admirar su belleza embriagadora, no apartar sus ojos del verde de los de ella. Quería besarla, pero estaba claro que él no llevaba las riendas de la situación. Pero era algo que, sin duda, no le importaba. Sí ella quería jugar sería el juguete más entretenido que jamás ha tenido entre sus manos. Literalmente.

—¡Swan! _—_Un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta cuando Emma ejercicio más presión con sus dedos y bajó la mirada hacía ella _—_¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir, eh? _—_No recibió más respuesta que un profundo gemido que ella ahogo presionando la boca contra su pecho, estaba muy excitada, como si aquellos dedos estuvieran en su interior y no recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, sin ningún tipo de piedad.

—Ki...Killian... _—_Susurró al mismo tiempo que clavaba las uñas de la mano que tenía libre en el hombro de él al sentir como una mano se colaba entre su ropa interior, ya inservible, y varios dedos se introdujeron en ella, haciendo que su espalda se curvase y apretándose más contra él, dando placer a ambos con ese movimiento _—_.Esto me gusta, tú me gustas, mmm.

—¿Quieres más? _—L_e preguntó apartando su mano levemente de ella.

—¡Sí! _—_Su voz sonaba ronca y suplicante.

—Pues aparta tu mano _—_Ella frunció el ceño con incertidumbre pero le hizo caso y saco la mano del interior de los calzoncillos para colocarla a un lado de la cintura de él _—_.Confía en mí.

—Lo hago _—_Dejó que Killian se colocará encima de ella, sin apartar sus cuerpos ni un segundo, y cerró los ojos al sentir que continuaba con lo que había dejado a medias _—_No está mal _—_Bromeó. Sin duda aquello que le estaba haciendo era perfecto, tanto que podría volverse adicta a esos dedos y a la perfecta coreografía de caricias que dejaban dentro de ella.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Así que no está mal? _—_Se incorporó, quedando de rodillas y llevándose una mano al corazón, fingiendo que le había hecho daño pero sus manos no tardaron en volver a ella demostraré que lo puedo hacer mejor -La acarició con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar a sus pechos, bajo la tela gris de la camiseta, que a continuación fue lanzada al suelo, el mismo destino de la ropa interior de encaje negro. La quería desnuda, para él.

—Yo también te quiero desnudo, quítatelos... _—_Contuvo la respiración al sentir el cálido aliento de Killian sobre uno de sus pezones, que a continuación fue devorado _—_Mmm... ya._—_Colocó su mano derecha sobre la cinturilla de dicha prenda y tiró de ella hacia abajo mientras elevaba sus caderas para apretarse más, y más, contra él.

—Shhh, es mi turno.

No le apartó sus manos, le gustaba ese contacto y sentir como le clavaba las uñas cada vez que temblaba de placer sobre o bajo su cuerpo. Y cuando descendió hasta colocarse en la postura perfecta para hacer lo que tenía en mente, ella deslizó con fuerza sus dedos por su piel, arañándole toda la espalda y eso lo excitó más, todavía más. Se volvería loco si esperaba más, pero Emma estaba disfrutando y no había nada que le gustara más que darle placer a ella.

—Abre las piernas. _—_Podría haberlo hecho él, sus manos estabas a ambos lados de sus caderas, pero quería que fuera ella.

—Vale... lo retiro _—_Sus dedos se perdieron entre los espesos mechones de ébano y ejerció presión para indicarle que no parara, que por nada del mundo, retirará aquella boca de entre sus piernas _—_. Lo haces muuuy bien.

En respuesta a sus palabras, Killian aceleró los movimientos de su lengua hasta que la tenía como quería. Tan lista que con un solo roce más llegaría al orgasmo. ¿Y para qué retrasarlo más? Quería sentir todo su caliente placer en la boca, pero esta vez no usó la lengua. La rozó con los dientes y dejó un profundo mordisco en el interior de su muslo derecho.

—¡Killian! _—_Consiguió decir unos minutos después, tras volver del cielo _—_.Ven, entra en mí, ya.

—Eres muy mandona, Swan _—_Eso le gustaba, era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y en aquel momento cada célula de su cuerpo lo quería a él, así que hizo lo que le pedía.

Volvió a la postura anterior, su cuerpo sobre el de ella pero parecía que esos no eran los planes de cierta rubia, cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido por la excitación que se reflejaba en ellos.

—Quiero tenerte debajo. _—_Con un ágil movimiento ya estaba sobre él, a horcajadas, pero antes debía encargarse de algo.

Dejo un beso en su hombro y descendió, pasando por aquella colección de abdominales que la había vuelto loca desde la primera vez que los vio, hasta llegar a esos malditos calzoncillos y se deslizó de ellos. Ahora sí, desnudo y todo para ella.

Se sentó en sus caderas, sintiendo la enorme erección cerca de su húmeda intimidad, pero antes quería besarlo, en los labios.

—Te avisé... te dije que si no te ibas no me podría resistir... _—_Susurró sobre sus labios, los mismos que Killian mordió al sentir como ella elevaba levemente su cuerpo para bajar a continuación e introducir su dolorosa longitud dentro de ella.

—¡Joder! _—_Agarró con fuerza la sábana, que acariciaba la piel de su espalda, entre sus manos pero no cerró los ojos, quería contemplarla, sobre él, entrando y saliendo.

—Hazlo ya, no te contengas más... _—_Ella ya lo había hecho, le había dado tal placer, que al recordarlo aún podía sentir aquella lengua de fuego dentro y ese recuerdo le hizo contraer los músculos internos. Lo que pareció encantarle al moreno ya que le hizo caso, dejó de resistirse y un mar de incandescente lava la atravesó _—_¡Oh, Dios! Necesitaba esto, te necesitaba a ti, dentro.

Ninguna palabra. Pero tampoco silencio. Killian ahogó un grito en la curvatura del cuello de Emma cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Ella no dejó de moverse encima de él, describiendo movimientos que comenzaban con suavidad pero que se volvían más intensos a medida que lo tenía dentro.

—Tu turno, otra vez. _—_Consiguió decir a duras penas en un susurro ronco, que Emma pudo entender solo porque estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus agitadas respiraciones eran solo una _—_Disfrútalo conmigo. _—_Y ella también llegó al orgasmo, tocando las nubes con el cielo cuando ambos llegaron al clímax junto, entrelazando sus manos y compartiendo gemidos que pasaban de una boca a la otra, en una deliciosa y acompasada danza de sus desnudos y relajados cuerpos.

Media hora después de sumirse en un profundo sueño, envuelta en el cálido contacto del cuerpo de Killian bajo el de ella, abrió los ojos instintivamente y se aferró más a él, que ahora dormía a su lado, para cerciorarse de que estaba a salvo. Y mientras él estuviera ahí lo estaría. Era tan escaso el espacio que los separaba que sus frentes se rozaban, proporcionándole un agradable cosquilleo cuando los rebeldes mechones oscuros rozaban la piel sensible de su rostro. Quería quedarse en esa posición para siempre. Ser testigo de la tranquilidad que emanaba por cada poro de aquella piel, cuyo sabor salado continuaba en su boca, le daba una paz que nada antes había podido igualar.

Al posar su mano en el brazo que Killian tenía sobre su cadera, rodeándola, dejó un mar de caricias que no lograron despertarlo, pero provocaron que este se moviera, dándole la espalda a Emma.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! _—_Ahogó un grito, que amenazaba con rasgar cada parte de su interior, y exhaló el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo dentro de sus pulmones.

_"Cicatrices"_

Se sintió idiota. Ella se compadecía cada día del dolor que vivía en su pecho, meses antes vació y despojado de sentimientos buenos, pero él llevaba el dolor marcado en su piel, un eterno recordatorio, una tinta que jamás podría borrar. Reconocería aquellas marcas en cualquier sitio. Sus ojos habían sido testigo, demasiadas veces, de la violencia marcada en los inocentes cuerpos de los niños que eran llevados al hospital como víctimas de maltrato infantil. Las de Killian tenían muchos años, y se mezclaban con los moratones de la palizada que había recibido en el callejón, pero no tenía duda que las más antiguas seguían aquel patrón.

Se acercó más a él, rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura, y dejó profundos besos en su hombro y a lo largo de la curvatura de su cuello. No haría preguntas, No sacaría el tema. Si él necesitaba hablar de ello sería todo oídos, pero no lo presionaría. Le daría la misma libertad que él le dio al no hacer ninguna pregunta sobre aquel pasado que quería borrar.

-CS-  
Podía sentir la cálida caricia del sol, que entraba por la ventada, a lo largo de su cuerpo desnudo. Era placentero. Pero no era ese tipo de caricias que quería en su piel, deseaba esas manos que durante la noche se habían convertido en su fuente particular de placer, pero cuando abrió los ojos solo se encontró con la soledad. La golpeó sin ningún tipo de piedad y el miedo de haberse equivocado otra vez la acorralo, pero Killian no era de ese tipo de hombres. Se lo había prometido, no sería solo sexo.

Se incorporó y cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejó. Pero era un dolor placentero que le recordaba "todo" lo que habían hecho en aquella cama, tan inapreciable sin él. ¡Mierda! Debía encontrarlo de una vez para saciar esa necesidad que despertó con el recuerdo. Estaba muy caliente, otra vez. ¿Qué tipo de magia estaba usando con ella para encenderla sin ni siquiera estar presente?

Fue a la cocina, pero ni rastro de Killian, solo encontró un desastre en su encimera, todo lleno de comida y platos sucios. Pero al acercarse vio una pequeña nota colocada en la nevera con un pequeño imán.

_"Swan, te estaba preparando el desayuno y quería que "comiéramos" juntos en la cama, pero me tengo que marchar al hospital, es urgente._

_P.D: Te lo compensaré, ¿Esta noche?_

_Killian"_

—Será idiota. _—_dijo en voz alta al entender el doble sentido de esas comillas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-cs-

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al ? _—_preguntó a una enfermera que pasaba por la recepción del hospital y tras recibir una respuesta se dirigió a la habitación que le había indicado la menuda mujer.

Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él y tenía pensado esperar cerca de la puerta a que saliera. Tenía que confirmar que todo era real.

Pero al acercarse vio la puerta abierta, y Killian no estaba dentro, pero si reconoció una cara familiar.

— ¿Rose? ¿Eres la mujer del ascensor, verdad? _—_preguntó sin atreverse a entrar por si no la recordaba _—_.Soy...

—Emma, te recuerdo. _—_Le regaló una tierna sonrisa, lo que le dii luz a su rostro cansado, y le hizo gesto con la mano para que entrará _—._ Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Y yo. _—_Dio un par de pasos indecisos hasta colocarse cerca de la cama, donde la mujer estaba recostada _— _¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es grave? _—_No la conocía, pero no pudo evitar que la preocupación tintase su voz.

-Me estoy muriendo -Colocó su mano sobre la de Emma al ver que la sorpresa la dominó tras sus palabras -. Nunca me he atrevido a decir esto en alto y he intentado ocultarlo a las personas que quiero, para que no sufran, pero por alguna razón me siento cómoda contigo.

—A veces es más sencillo ser sincero con un desconocido, que no te conoce, que no te juzga. _—_Fue difícil, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Si aquella mujer sonreía, también lo haría ella.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? -Su cabello estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta y era de un color negro precioso que hacía que sus ojos azules destacaban más _— _¿Aún sigues con ese hombre?

Le sorprendió que fuera tan directa, pero respondió con un gesto de cabeza. Ella había compartido un gran secreto y quería compensarla siendo sincera en cada cosa que le preguntara.

—Mmm, pareces una mujer racional... _—_La miró de arriba a abajo _—_...debe ser muy bueno para hacerte perder la razón.

—Lo es. _—_Una sonrisa pícara se posó en los labios de la morena segura de que te gustaría... me recuerdas a él.

_"Milah, ya he vuelt... ¿Emma?"_, la voz que en la noche le había susurrado al oído ahora sonaba fría y distante. Puro hielo que provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna. Pero antes de poder responder la otra mujer ya había empezado a hablar.

—¿Os conocéis? _—_Emma permaneció en silencio así que Killian respondió.

—Ambos trabajamos en este hospital, ella es enfermera en otra planta. _—_Hablaba con la mujer tumbada en la cama, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en la otra, que estaba tan quieta que parecía de piedra _—_¿Vosotras...?

—Nos conocimos hace unas semanas, cuando fui a verte al hospital _—_Desvió sus ojos del uno al otro _—. _Es fantástica, cariño _—Ese apelativo fue como una puñalada en lo más profundo de su ser._

—Sí, lo es. _—_Apretó su puño, frustrado por no poder acercarse a Emma, y borrar aquella lagrima que amenazaba con escaparse _—_. Emma, necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema del hospital. ¿Podemos salir?

No recibió respuesta. Y eso era muy malo. Se limitó a seguirla cuando ella salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una desconcertada desconocida.

—¿Emma? _—_Necesitaba saber si estaba bien. No había dicho ni una sola palabras desde que se metieron en aquel pequeño armario.

—No vas a dejarla... _—_Sintió unas manos cálidas que agarraron su rostro _—_...y creo que es lo correcto.

—¿Lo sabes? _—_Verla llorar rompía su corazón.

—Sí, me ha dicho que se está... _—_Él completó la frase con su voz totalmente rota.

—Lo siento, amor. _—_La besó y al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella no se apartó _—_Te juró que le iba a contar la verdad, pero su enfermedad a empeorando. Me lo ha estado ocultando. _—_La ira estaba presente en cada palabra _—_. Se ha enfrentado a esto sola y no puedo permitirlo. Fui un idiota al pensar que ella me estaba engañando con otro. Solo me protegía.

—Lo entiendo. _—_Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de él _—_. Eres un buen hombre.

Emma lo de anoche... _—_Una mano se posó en sus labios para prohibirle continuar.

—Shhh, quizá lo nuestro esté destinado a ser cosa de una noche. _—_Lo rodeó con los brazos y devoró sus labios, otra vez, de una forma desesperada. De la forma en la que se da el último beso.


End file.
